Ravagers
by caughtinthecrosshairs
Summary: It was supposed to be easy. Rey wanted her friends back and Kylo Ren was out for blood. They would work together until they accomplished their goals, and then they would go their separate ways. She never expected to travel the galaxy. She never expected to become an Empress, and she certainly never expected to fall in love.
1. Darkness Rises

**Chapter 1: Darkness Rises**

**Malachor**

Armitage Hux was not by nature a superstitious man, but cold sweat beaded on his forehead, and a chill settled in his bones as he moved through the dark tunnels beneath Malachor's surface. It was enough to make him question his logical nature, in the face of what felt very much like raw power and fear. He gripped the obsidian stone Supreme Leader Snoke had given to him along with his last commands before he had been slaughtered like a dog.

Hux gritted his teeth, and his mouth curled into a sneer at the thought of his new superior. Kylo Ren would never be his Supreme Leader.

The tunnel widened into a chamber ahead of him, and Hux entered slowly, his gaze drifting back to the entrance as a chill pricked his spine.

He moved forward.

The chamber glowed with a soft red light, and seemingly random objects littered the ground.

But they weren't random. Snoke had told Hux that himself.

He walked past a tablet, keeping a good distance between the object and himself. The hem of his cloak caught on the edge of a battered blade, and pulled tightly.

His stomach turned, and Hux panicked. He grabbed at his cloak and pulled violently. The blade let him go, and he stumbled backwards, tripping over a black book buried in the dirt behind him.

A horrible screeching caused him to cover his ears, but the sound wasn't in the cavern. It was in his head. Hux dropped to the ground and the screeching stopped just as suddenly as it had started. He shivered at the sudden silence in his head. Something warm trickled from his nose, and he wiped the back of his palm across it, revealing blood.

Hux rose to his feet, his legs shaking, and continued on. This time he was careful not to touch anything. On the far side of the chamber, he found what he was looking for.

A black pyramid rimmed in gold lay buried in the dirt. He felt it pulling him like an undercurrent; a dark, sweet pull that promised him power beyond his wildest dreams. Hux followed the pull until he stood at the triangle's base.

Snoke's words seared in his mind, making him unable to forget, even if he wanted to.

_Place the stone by the pyramid, and step away. I will do the rest._

Hux stepped forward, and placed the obsidian stone at the base of the pyramid. He stepped away.

The stone began to melt, a dark smoke rising from its surface. The smoke surrounded the pyramid, obscuring it from view. It twisted round and round, moving faster, and growing darker with every passing moment. Suddenly, the smoke disappeared, the pyramid taking it in. It glowed a bright red, and then the voices started.

Hux heard muttering of dozens of voices in his head, their pitch getting louder and more insistent. He tried to block them out, but they shouted and screamed, forcing him to shut his eyes as the pain bloomed in his skull.

The voices cut out, and silence fell around him. Hux opened his eyes to see the smoke returning, swirling around in a funnel right in front of him. Out of the smoke stepped a man in a black robe with a hood over his head. He looked toward Hux, and the general felt a chill travel down his spine.

The man's face was pale, almost opaque, and his eyes were sunken in and rimmed with red. He looked dead, but he moved and Hux could see the rise and fall of his chest beneath his robe as he drew breath.

"General," the hooded man spoke, his voice slow. His eyes pierced Hux as though he weighed him and found him wanting.

Hux took a deep breath, and straightened up, trying not to seem as afraid as he felt. He met the hooded man's red rimmed eyes, and didn't look away.

"Emperor," he greeted carefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Finalizer**

Kylo Ren looked over the documents for the fourth time, scowling at some of the fine print beneath the proposed base build. He raised a brow.

"It says here that the base is going to be built on Manaan? I want to know why."

Silence swept over the room, and all eyes landed on Kylo Ren. The nervous major he had put in charge of logistics visibly swallowed at his query. General Hux stepped forward, between him and the major, his expression one of barely contained loathing.

"Because Corellia is in the midst of a civil war," Hux drawled, his voice loud and slow, as if he were speaking to a child. "Perhaps if you had been paying attention to the briefings, you would already be aware of this."

"I am aware," Kylo growled, rising to stand at his full, impressive height. "I am also aware that this civil war is instigated by a few insurgents with limited combat training. If your men are as prepared as you claim they are, a few insurgents should be nothing to them. Unless, of course, you believe them to be cowardly or unprepared to deal with a few backwater citizens?"

Hux flinched, but didn't back down. "It is a risk I do not think we would be wise to take, _Emperor_." He flung the title with venom, his lip curling upwards.

Kylo sneered. "The base will be built on Corellia. The location is better, and we have more access to trade across the galaxy." He reached for a pen, and began revising the documents before him. "We will reach out to the local government on Corellia and offer them our support in suppressing the insurgents in exchange for their fealty and new ships for our fleet. See that it's done."

"Emperor Ren -"

He cut off as Kylo squeezed the force around his windpipe. He glared at Hux, squeezing just a bit tighter. "See that it's done, _General, _or I'll be replacing you with someone who will."

He let go, and Hux gasped. "Now get out of my sight."

The general left with heavy footfalls, and Kylo allowed the meeting to continue. He approved two tariff laws, and sent a weapon blueprint into discussion for their next meeting pending discovery of a stable energy source.

When all pressing matters had been dealt with Kylo Ren found his way back to his quarters on the Finalizer. He could have taken the room that had been reserved for Snoke on his occasional visits, but he chose to keep his own. It was sparsely furnished with only a bed and a high backed chair in the corner. The room was all black and stainless, giving it a very utilitarian feel, but he strangely enjoyed the simplicity. The room was sound proofed, remote, and simple. It was all he needed.

Only once the doors were shut was he able to relax. He removed his cloak and the black long-sleeve shirt he was wearing, leaving his chest bare. He threw them over the chair in the corner, and sat down on the bed to remove his boots.

Kylo Ren's thoughts drifted to her as they often had over the last year. In his mind he saw her staring at him, her dark hair mussed around her face, and a tear rolling down her cheek. In his memories she always left him, but occasionally in his dreams, she took his hand.

"_Rey_," he whispered harshly, his voice deep and graveled. The scavenger girl who had caused him so much trouble had not only marred his face, but she had refused him and left him to deal with the aftermath of Snoke's murder on his own.

It had taken a great deal of practice to block their strange bond. For many months he still appeared to her, and she to him, until he had finally managed to snuff it out. It was still there, like a loose cord in the back of his mind that never left, but it was dormant, and for that he was grateful. Occasionally, he would feel the scavenger girl tug at the bond between them, testing it to see how much was left, but he never tugged back. The time for bonding between them had ended, and he intended to let the past die.

Kylo Ren shoved the scavenger girl out of his mind, and moved on to more pressing needs. He reached for the holopad he always kept by his bed, and ordered a meal for himself before stripping down and climbing into the shower. The moment the water hit his skin, he cursed.

It was freezing.

"Fucking droids," he snarled as he quickly lathered up with soap and rinsed. He clenched his teeth as he shampooed and rinsed his hair as fast as he could. "You had _one _job!"

How hard was it to keep the destroyer's systems running anyways? He was fairly certain that a child could do it. He intended to find out exactly which droids were responsible for his lack of hot water and cut them into pieces. Then perhaps he would look into replacing them with children, or something more dependable.

He had almost finished rinsing when the lights went out. They flickered, and then died, leaving Kylo in the dark. He felt the force around him bend unnaturally, a dark presence in it sending chills up his spine. It was something he had never felt before, not even with Snoke. Hundreds of screams echoed in the force, only to be snuffed out all at once. He sucked in a sharp breath as their deaths were painful to his mind.

Kylo closed his eyes, and used the force to guide him in the dark, trying to ignore how tainted it felt. He found his way into the bedroom, and threw on his clothes, summoning his lightsaber into the palm of his hand and lighting it up.

Outside, the hallways of the Finalizer were quiet. Emergency lighting flickered, giving Kylo Ren a dim view of the path before him. He followed the hallway down to the main stairwell, avoiding the elevators. When he entered the stairwell, he was hit with the stench of blood and blaster fire. Several storm troopers lay crumpled against the wall, their armor stained and warped with blaster fire. He didn't think about it, he just kept moving.

Kylo Ren descended silently, his lightsaber humming in his hand, casting a red glow against the walls, and illuminating the scuff of blaster fire. He continued his descent until he reached the main level and control room.

It smelled of smoke before he even opened the door. A fire raged somewhere on the deck below. Flames licked at the bottom of one of the skywalks, and smoke billowed up and into the control room, filling his lungs and limiting his oxygen. Bodies of crew members lay strewn across the floor. Some were shot, while others had had their skulls caved in. Blood was everywhere, and flesh had been blasted off of the crew and stuck to the walls and floor. The bodies of stormtroopers lay scattered amongst his crew as well, having met the same fate as the others. Kylo held back the urge to vomit as he stepped in a pool of blood and something that looked very much like bits of flesh.

Ahead of him a dozen storm troopers appeared into view. They held their blasters ready, and flanked two dark figures. The first Kylo recognized immediately. General Hux stepped over one of the bodies, disgust on his face. Next to him stood a tall figure in a hooded cloak that Kylo had never seen before. The force oozed off of the figure in distorted waves, bending and twisting the very life force around him.

The dark figure turned and laughed, his voice a high cackle that made Kylo's hairs stand on end. Beneath the hood of his cloak, he looked sick. His skin was so pale that it was almost translucent, and his eyes were red.

"Kylo Ren," the hooded man cackled. "I've heard so much about you."

"Who are you?" Kylo demanded. He unconsciously brought his lightsaber into a defensive position, as if the hooded man would strike him at any moment.

The man smiled, but it came out as more of a grimace, and his entire face warped with the effort. "I think you know."

"Tell me," Kylo demanded. He clenched his jaw and stood his ground. The man was silent. "_Tell me!_"

"He's the Emperor," Hux answered for him. Kylo shifted his gaze to the craven general, who was smirking. "The rightful Emperor."

"Traitor," Kylo hissed. "_I _am your Emperor."

Hux shook his head. "No."

The hooded man laughed once again, and Kylo turned his gaze back to the stranger. "Join me, Kylo Ren," the man offered. "And I will make you the greatest sith lord the galaxy has ever seen. Greater even than… your grandfather." His smile disappeared, and he fixed Kylo with a hard glare. "Swear your loyalty to me," he demanded. "Call me master, and I will make your name feared throughout the galaxy."

Kylo Ren clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes. He channeled the force through him, until he could almost hear it sing with power. "No more masters," he growled.

He felt the force between them shift, and he lunged at the hooded man, swinging his crimson blade wildly.

He never made it.

Kylo felt the force lash out at him, hitting him squarely in the chest. He tumbled through the air, and slid across the blood stained floor.

He rose up and charged the man again, this time throwing his hand out in front of him to manipulate the force to his will.

The hooded man barely moved, and then Kylo's body was on fire.

Lightning coursed through him, burning every inch of his skin, and ripping through his chest. He cried out, and crumpled to the floor, riding out the pain like he had done when Snoke saw fit to punish him.

But this wasn't Snoke, and the pain didn't stop.

Kylo Ren gathered the force to him, and lashed out. The electricity stopped, and he scrambled to his feet.

He reached out with the force, and sent a chair flying towards the hooded man. Before it struck, the man waved a hand to the side, and the chair redirected its course, heading right towards him. Kylo ducked, just in time to avoid taking a blow to the face.

Undeterred, Kylo Ren reached out again, this time ripping one of the control panels from the floor and sending it spinning towards the hooded man. Another wave of his hand, and it was redirected once again, gaining speed as it roared towards him.

He dove to the side, but the control panel clipped his shoulder, ripping it open. Kylo clenched his teeth as pain shot through him. He let out a roar and took half the wall down, trying to pin the man to the ground.

The wall itself disintegrated into dust before it ever touched its target.

The hooded man was too powerful. Kylo couldn't beat him with strength alone. He had to fight smarter. He had to be faster.

He faked another charge, then gathered the force to force to him, using it to move instead of strike. He barely missed the electricity as it crackled through the air around him. He blocked a second strike with his lightsaber, deflecting the lightning away from him as it crackled against his blade.

Kylo felt his lips curl up in a smirk as he collected himself, a plan forming in his mind. He used the force, waiting until the hooded man tried to strike him. He was faster, avoiding most of the lightning, and deflecting the remainder with his blade. He zig-zagged, slowly moving forward, but varying his approach to catch the hooded man off guard.

They moved together back through the control room and out onto the skywalk. Flames licked at Kylo's feet as he moved. He could feel the heat through his clothes, and the smoke came between him and the hooded man. Kylo Ren followed the shadow of the man, noting when the smoke around him brightened with electricity, so he could avoid and deflect.

When he felt he was close enough, he jumped up and forward, using the force to send him further and steady him as he struck. He swung his lightsaber and felt a thrill of success as it sliced through the hooded man. He landed a few feet away, triumph in his veins. He looked back as he clipped his lightsaber to his belt, intending to see the hooded man's body, only to find him standing upright among the smoke with no sign of injury.

Kylo froze, his eyes wide. The hooded man cackled. "Foolish boy."

Lightning ripped through him again, and this time he wasn't fast enough.

Kylo Ren writhed on the skywalk, the flames beneath him licking at his shoulders and sides. He tried not to cry out and failed.

The hooded man approached him, his mouth set in a firm line of concentration, hatred dancing in his eyes. "And now, young Solo," he spat. "You will die."

The pain ripped through his chest, leaving him wishing he were dead. The flames below grew hotter, and Kylo made a choice.

He gathered the force to him once again and rolled sideways. The lightning lost its grasp on him as he fell into the flames below.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kylo Ren regained consciousness in hell. Fire ate away at the Finalizer, the heat burning his exposed skin and eyes with its proximity. He saw blood on his hands, and didn't know who it belonged to. His head throbbed and his lungs burned. His body was stiff and painful everywhere.

He needed to move. He needed to find a ship and leave.

It was easier said than done. His legs didn't seem to be responding very well, so he ended up crawling across the Finalizer, away from the fire. Every movement was excruciatingly painful, but he kept going.

When he reached the stairwell, he slid and rolled down, nearly crying out with every bump to his battered body. He knew the Finalizer by memory, and when he reached the hangar, he shed tears of joy.

Kylo Ren forced himself to his feet, using the stairwell as support. He hurt badly, but he was pleased to see that he was not paralyzed. His legs moved at his bidding, but the pain was excruciating. Every step was a battle, but he fought until he was among the First Order's collection of tie fighters. Most were gone, but there were a few left, and he spotted a storm trooper climbing into the nearest one.

"Hey!" he shouted.

The storm trooper turned around to face him, and pulled out his blaster. Kylo blocked his shot, and cut him down in one smooth motion, his body protesting the entire time. He took a deep breath before forcing himself into the tie fighter.

Pain shot through his chest, and he lay on the floor panting until it subsided. He forced himself up once again, his head swimming, and made it to the cockpit. He pressed a few buttons from memory, and let the tie fighter take over from there as he sank down into the pilot's chair. The buttons on the dash were now covered in blood. He didn't know how it got there.

The tie fighter fired up, and autopilot took over, getting him out of the Finalizer with ease. From the outside, the destroyer looked like a star. It was bright, the flames lighting up space like a supernova. Kylo almost would have called it pretty if it hadn't been _his _ship.

The tie fighter continued its course towards the closest charted planet. Kylo Ren sighed. It was almost over. He would land on the nearest planet, lick his wounds, and plan a counter attack on whatever sort of _thing _the hooded man was.

He didn't quite make it that far.

The comm system in the tie fighter lit up, and he heard the voice of General Hux on the other end. "Fighter one-seven-four-two this is Hux, do you copy?"

Kylo ignored the general's hail.

"Fighter one-seven-four-two, come is Hux. Do you copy?"

He ignored it again.

The comm went silent, and Kylo focused his attention back on the autopilot screen. He was coming into the planet Eriadu's air space. It was not an ideal place to land, but it would have to do.

The tie fighter shook violently, and Kylo found himself on the floor. A second impact, caused the alarms to go off, and the console to screech.

He felt the tie fighter dip, and then fall. Autopilot was fried.

He pulled himself up, and grasped the manual controls, pulling backwards with all his might. The tie fighter righted itself. Another impact, and it jerked hard to the left. Kylo tried to compensate with his manual controls. Bogeys showed up on his sonar, surrounding the tie fighter. The ship rocked twice more as his enemies tried to bring him down.

The tie fighter spun, sending him crashing into the control panel. The ship dropped uncontrollably, the atmosphere of Eriadu pulling him down. He tried to compensate once again, when he lost the rear of his tie fighter.

The ship dropped, spinning and throwing him around. He hit his head on the ceiling, and everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**D'Qar**

Rey wiped sweat from her brow as she reached through handfuls of brightly colored wires. "Which one do I pull?" she asked.

"Red one's the hyperdrive," a deep voice answered her.

Rey fished the red wire out and pulled it from its socket. "Done!"

She heard some banging around on the deck above her, along with the distinctive ping of metal on metal. A few curse words floated down into the lower level, along with some grunting. Her lips curved up in a smile, and she tried to hold back a laugh.

"Hyperdrive's in!" the voice shouted. "Give it some power! "

Rey plugged in the red wire and situated it back where she had found it. The ship hummed, and her companion whooped in victory.

"Congratulations," Poe grinned as he appeared over the ladder beside her. "The Falcon is the owner of a brand new, highly improved hyperdrive!"

He reached down to her, and Rey took his hand as she climbed up the ladder. He pulled her up and onto the main deck.

Rey wiped grease from her hands onto her pants. "So what do we work on next?"

"My X-wing could use some upgrades," Poe admitted as he leaned against the wall of the Falcon. "And a couple of the other pilots were talking about putting in a new weapons system. You up to it?"

Rey grinned. "Absolutely. You know I want to work."

"Everyone does their part," Poe recited in a falsetto voice that was supposed to imitate Leia's. He laughed and his voice returned to the normal timbre she was used to hearing. "Some people make the disgusting mash we call food, others do the laundry, and we break ships and fix them again."

"Speak for yourself," Rey rolled her eyes. "Of the two of us, you're the only one who's broken anything around here." She gave him a mischievous grin. "And your Leia impression sounds terrible, by the way. You sound like one of those creepy witches from Dathomir, trying to lure unsuspecting travelers onto your planet so you can sacrifice them."

"I worked on that for a week!"

"Well you wasted a week."

"That was… " Poe pursed his lips together. "A solid insult. I'm impressed. When we first started working together, you would barely even talk to me."

"Believe me," Rey laughed as she moved forward and pressed the button to open the lift on the Falcon. "I wish we could have kept it that way."

She took the lift down to the concrete of the Resistance base. Poe followed her.

"Come on now," he teased. "We both know working with me is the best part of your day."

Rey turned to face him, smirking. "You wish. I'd rather sit with Finn and listen to him talk about how perfect Rose is for the hundredth time."

Poe faked gagged and Rey laughed. Her good humor was cut short suddenly as nausea washed over her.

"Rey? Are you alright?"

Rey noticed that she was shaking. Fire singed her veins, and the bond that had been dormant in the back of her mind suddenly opened wide. She was overcome with senses she knew instinctively were not her own. She smelled smoke, and a sudden heat left her short of breath.

"Yes," she lied, feeling a cold sweat break over her brow. "I… I just need to lie down. Too much thinking about Finn and Rose I guess." She tried to laugh, but it came out a strained chuckle.

Poe shot her a look that suggested he didn't quite believe her, but he offered her his arm and led her to her quarters.

She stumbled along, leaning heavily on Poe. Pain ripped at her chest and she gritted her teeth to keep from crying out. She sucked in a sharp breath, and closed her eyes.

She saw him for only a moment. Kylo Ren lay sprawled out on the ground, his body twisted in unnatural angles, and blood covering half of his face. He was so still, Rey might have thought he was dead if she couldn't feel his life force. It was in and out like static, a reminder that he was indeed alive, even if his current state suggested otherwise.

He gasped and coughed, blood tinting the corners of his mouth, and she lost him.

When she opened her eyes, they were standing in front of her quarters, and Poe was holding her. Worry creased his brow, and his lips were turned down in a frown.

"You went down," he explained. "Rey, I think I need to take you to a medic. You're not okay."

Rey shook her head. How would she ever explain this to a medic? How could she even explain it to Poe? It wasn't like she could just say '_I'm okay, I'm just bonded to an evil warlord who happens to be the same enemy who's tried to kill us multiple times. He's in pain, but I can feel it too because we're bonded. No big deal.' _

Like _that _would go over well.

It had taken her nearly a year to win the Resistance's trust on D'Qar. If she so much as hinted at her bond to Kylo Ren, she would be on everyone's watchlist by sunrise.

No. Rey would see no medics, and give no explanations.

"Rey - "

"No," she demanded. "I'm fine. I just need to rest."

Poe sighed and carried her inside. He sat her on the tiny mattress that comprised most of her quarters and helped her remove her boots. Another wave of pain hit her and Rey felt the sudden need to vomit. She covered her mouth, and Poe was there with the trash can before she could even ask.

Her head spun and she threw up as Poe held her hair back. "I guess we'll have to fire the cooks now," he joked, though there was no real humor in his voice.

When she was finished, Poe helped clean her up and Rey laid back on her pillow, her head spinning and her body feeling pain that didn't belong to her. Her entire body had broken out in a cold sweat.

"How can I help you?" Poe asked, placing a hand on her shoulder gently. "Can I get you some medicine or some ice?"

Rey shook her head. "I need to be alone," she told him simply. "I don't want you to see me like this."

He wanted to argue, she could see it in his eyes, but he didn't. Poe gave her shoulder a squeeze. "I'll be back to check on you later," he promised.

Rey closed her eyes as the door shut behind him, riding out the pain as best she could

She floated in darkness until fevered dreams took her. She dreamt of the stars and a burning destroyer. She felt _him _again, all anger and pain. The bond that normally stayed closed between them was open, and Rey tugged at it experimentally.

The stars around her began to spin and she felt the pull of gravity. Kylo Ren sat before her, bruised and bleeding, his hands gripping something tightly. His eyes snapped up to meet hers, and he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He flew out of his sitting position, and his body crumpled into itself. Rey felt immense pain on the back of her head through the bond. She winced, and tried to fight through it as Kylo Ren disappeared.

Rey felt ice in her veins, then she couldn't breathe. She struggled, feeling as though she was sinking. Her vision started to blur, and she tried to scream.

Breath found its way back into her lungs, and Rey sucked it in greedily. The bond she shared with Kylo Ren was alive, but felt very weak. She tried to tug at it, but there was no consciousness at the other end. It existed, but nothing more. And then her mind was empty again.

She opened her eyes. Poe was sitting on a chair he had pulled up next to her bed. He was halfway asleep, but he jerked forward when he heard her stirring.

"Rey!" he nearly yelled. "How are you feeling?"

Rey shifted from side to side in the bed, and then sat up. Poe moved to keep her steady. "Easy," he cautioned.

Outside she could hear shouting and celebration. Poe swiveled around just as the door flung open and Finn barged in, a wide grin on his face.

"What happened?" Poe asked before Rey could speak.

Finn's eyes lit up as he came to sit on the bed beside Rey. "The First Order has fallen."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Two Months Later**

Rey nibbled at the slice of meat on her plate, having lost her appetite some time ago. Finn elbowed her gently as he ate beside her.

"Don't worry about Poe," he told her between bites. "He's tough. He'll make it to Crait. We'll _all _make it to Crait."

"It's not just Poe, or moving the base," Rey admitted as she pushed some peas around on her plate. She stopped, and turned her entire body around so she could look directly at her friend. Finn stopped eating, and turned to face her as well.

"Do you ever feel like everything we've done is for nothing?" she asked bluntly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we worked so hard to bring down the First Order, and then someone else does it for us. _Then _we find out the person that did it for us is _worse _than Kylo Ren and the First Order could ever be. Now we're back to square one again."

She sighed. "Leia wants to make the galaxy a republic again, but what makes her think that anyone who is elected would be any different? We had a republic once before, and it didn't work."

"Well for starters there wouldn't be any televised executions or gallows in every major city," Finn snorted. "As for the rest, well… you just have to have faith that it'll work and the people will elect someone with their best interests at heart."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just being too cynical about everything," Rey admitted. "Anyone I know here at the base would have the best interests of the people at heart, and I'm sure there are others out there as well."

Finn nodded, and Rey looked up as Rose came rushing towards them, desperation in her brown eyes.

"It's happening again," she informed them. "Come and see."

Rey rose quickly from her chair, her dinner forgotten. She felt numb. She forced herself to put one foot in front of the other and follow Finn and Rose.

Rose took them down a dark hallway at the back of the base and into the room she'd claimed as her 'technology bunker.' Radios and holopads were lit up, around a small table, their chatter low enough that she couldn't understand any of the words. Rose brought a holopad out from her collection and sat it in the middle of the table, activating it without a word.

A hologram of the hooded man named Sidious who called himself Emperor appeared before them. Rey, Finn, and Rose clambered around the tiny table to get a good view.

"Greetings to the Inner Rim, the Outer Rim, and all the planets in between," Sidious rasped. "I, your Emperor, wish you good fortune and happiness. Together we will build a better galaxy, but there are those who wish to stop us from doing so, those who believe our current galaxy would be more palatable under different leadership."

He paused, and looked straight at his audience. Rey could feel chills down her spine at the gaze of his sunken in eyes and translucent skin.

"There will be no leadership but mine," Sidious growled. "And any who disagree will pay the price for their ignorance."

A man was brought out to kneel before Sidious. He was a human with dark hair and a beard, and he wore fine clothes that hinted at his status. Rey vaguely recognized him. She had seen him on the Resistance base once before, meeting with Leia.

"For the crimes of conspiracy and treason, I sentence you to death," Sidious declared. "Let all take note of the fate that is to befall those who do not serve their Emperor, and plot against the Empire."

The man clutched at his throat, and fell over sideways. He twitched and clawed at his face, his mouth forming a silent scream.

Rey looked away. She felt hot tears slide down her cheeks, and she trembled, anger coursing through her.

"I sure hope this plan of the General's works," Rose murmured beside her. "I saw the Emperor's scouts yesterday, and I know they saw me. They know we're here, I just hope they're slow getting word back to their boss."

Rey hoped so too. She doubted that the Emperor would show them any mercy when and if he came for them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She found him in her quarters that night. He was hunched over, working on something. It was the first time she'd seen him since the First Order fell.

He didn't acknowledge her until she sat down beside him.

Kylo Ren regarded her for a moment, and Rey almost didn't recognize him. He was gaunt, his cheekbones prominent. Dark circles rimmed his whiskey brown eyes, and he'd grown a beard. His raven hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, as though he'd been working outdoors for quite some time.

"Come to gloat?," he snarled, before turning back to his work.

"No," Rey told him, and found that she meant it. Her eyes followed him, not knowing what he was working on, but watching the way his hands moved. She realized vaguely that he wasn't wearing gloves.

His hands were stained with grease. He briefly brought one up to wipe the sweat from his brow, and only succeeded in rubbing grease across his face.

The words slipped out before she could stop them. "You look terrible."

Kylo Ren glared at her. "I'm sure you would look _so _much better if you were stranded in the middle of nowhere." His voice dropped with venom.

"What happened?" Rey prodded, ignoring the insult. "I felt your pain. I saw you, but I didn't know about Sidious until after."

He tore his eyes away from her. "Doesn't matter. I'm going to kill him soon."

Rey heard the hint of despair in his tone, and it resonated with her own feelings of hopelessness.

Suddenly Kylo Ren snorted, a sick sort of amusement pulling his lips upwards. "Were your friends disappointed when you told them I wasn't dead?"

Rey crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. "I didn't tell them," she admitted. "Only your mother knows."

He scowled at the mention of Leia. "How disappointed she must be…" he mused.

"You're wrong," she told him, bringing her eyes up to meet his again. "She was so relieved that she cried when I told her. I don't think she would be the only one happy to hear you're still alive either. Things are…. they're bad. Worse than before."

His voice came out in a harsh bark and his shoulders shook as he laughed. Rey fought the urge to strike him. "Perhaps if you and your Resistance friends had joined the First Order instead of fighting them, this would have never happened."

He smirked, and Rey's blood boiled. "We have no interest in supporting a tyrant," she countered. "The people should be free to handle their own matters. A republic is the way forward - "

"And look how well a republic worked out for everyone before," Kylo Ren interrupted, giving voice to the same reservations she had spoken of only just a few hours before. He shook his head. "History repeats itself."

"It doesn't have to."

"But it does," he insisted. "And even if it didn't, people don't always agree. They see suffering, If their government is a republic, they argue and vote and argue some more until it's too late to do anything about it. People need guidance. They need a dictator who has their best interests at heart in order to thrive."

Rey rolled her eyes. "You sound insane."

"And you know nothing about politics," Kylo shot back, his eyes narrowing. "You know nothing about what it takes to run a galaxy, or even a planet. You haven't seen how corrupt a republic can be, and how much common people suffer under their rule. You've spent most of your life as a lonely scavenger on a backwater planet. You're naive, Rey."

Rey stood, anger in her veins from his insult. She was about to let him have it when his head jerked to the side, his eyes wide. He reached for his lightsaber, and then he was gone.

"You're a jerk," Rey whispered, but there was no one there to hear her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She watched Poe and Finn load up Poe's X-wing, her feelings at war within her.

"We're going to fly straight up past Coruscant and intercept the Empire there," Poe explained. "There are those who are in opposition to the leadership of Emperor Sidious in the Inner Rim, and we're going to try and sway them with a show of power. I think they'll join us and come with us to Crait once they see our ambush is successful."

"And if it's not?" Rey asked, meeting his eyes sternly with her own.

Poe frowned, his brows furrowing. "Then we knew what we signed up for."

"I don't like this. It doesn't feel right."

"We'll be fine," Poe reasoned as he packed the last of his rations into the X-wing. "I'll meet you guys on Crait in no time. You'll see. In the meantime, I need you to take care of this guy."

He walked over to Finn and pulled him into a tight hug. Finn merely scowled.

"I want my favorite former stormtrooper to be in one piece when I get back, alright?"

Rey rolled her eyes. "Finn doesn't need me."

"Yes he does," Poe countered. "Somebody's got to stop him from talking about Rose all the time."

"Shut up," Finn groaned.

Rey found herself laughing in spite of her fears.

Poe let go of Finn and pulled himself into the X-wing. He buckled in and flicked the switch on the ignition upwards.

"See you two on Crait," he waved as the glass top on the X-wing closed over him.

Finn came to stand beside Rey and they both shouted goodbye, but the whine of the engine made it impossible for him to hear them. They stood together until Poe's X-wing took off and disappeared from view.

He didn't look back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rey took a walk outside the base as the evacuation of the Resistance base on D'Qar began. She watched several X-wings cut through the sky above until she couldn't see them anymore. The trickle of evacuating Resistance ships had begun.

"When Leia's ship breaches the atmosphere, I follow," she mumbled, repeating the command she'd been given by the General herself. The Millennium Falcon was larger than most of the Resistance's ships, and far more noticeable, so Rey was to be the last one in the air. She would follow the Resistance to Crait, and keep Leia's ship protected from any unexpected company.

Her nerves were in overdrive because of the move, and also because the force itself seemed to be ill at ease.

Rey decided to take a walk while she was waiting. Maybe some fresh air would help clear her mind.

She focused on her surroundings as she moved. She took a walk through the forest around the base, breathing in the scent of the trees. She ended up walking for several miles as she waited, until the base was far from her and she could be along to mediate and think.

The force was strong here, and seemed less uncertain. It ebbed and flowed through the forest, and Rey let it flow through her as well. It cleared her mind and unknotted the anxiety in her chest. Here, with the force, she could just _be. _

She sat in the middle of the forest and began to meditate, wrapping herself more and more in the force, until she couldn't tell where it ended and she began.

She thought of Finn, Poe, and Rose, letting their force signatures flow through her. They were strong and familiar. They helped calm her.

After some time, she let go of their signatures, and allowed the force to guide her meditation instead.

The bond at the back of her mind hummed quietly, the force flowing through her having awakened it. She couldn't see Kylo Ren, but she could feel him. His force signature flowed through her, entwining with hers easily, the balance of them both surprising her.

_Rey_, the bond between them growled, and then suddenly it was gone.

She forced herself to open her eyes. The sun was setting beyond the tree line, and with a start Rey realized that she had been meditating longer than she had intended.

She ran towards the base through the forest, hoping that she wasn't behind schedule for departure. She covered ground much faster than she had earlier in the day, making it back to the base in very little time.

It was deserted. The Falcon was the only ship left.

Rey cursed quietly as she boarded her ship and began working at the control panel. The engine hummed to life, and she was airborne. She pressed down on the throttle, and the Falcon engaged its thrusters, lifting her up and out of D'Qar's atmosphere.

She emerged in a graveyard.

Ship parts and debris filled the space around her. Bodies floated by the Falcon, some nearly colliding with her windshield. No intact ships were in sight.

Rey panicked.

She reached for her radio, and turned it to the frequency she'd been told to use. "Resistance one, this is the Falcon. Do you copy?"

Silence.

"Resistance one, this is the Falcon. Do you copy?"

There was nothing. Not even the crackle of static that would suggest someone else had their radio on. She was alone.

Rey felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes, and she took a deep breath. She closed her eyes as her chest began to heave. She felt for them through the force, looking for any signs of life.

She felt Leia, her signature being the strongest. She felt far away, but she was alive. Rey nearly cried with relief.

Next she felt for Finn and Rose. It was harder to find them. It took every bit of her focus, but finally she was able to feel them too. They had all been on Leia's ship. They had all been taken alive.

Then she felt for Poe. He had been the first to leave, so maybe he'd made it out before the attack. She searched for him through the force, focusing on his signature. She felt nothing.

Maybe he was too far away, she tried to reason with herself. She reached out again, stretching the force as far as she could, and still she couldn't feel him.

The tears fell. She couldn't stop them. Rey wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffed. Thinking about Poe hurt, and so she decided not to. She thought of Leia, Finn, and Rose instead. They were alive. She knew they were.

Rey was both relieved that her friends were alive, and afraid for their fates. If their new Emperor was involved, which she suspected he was, they would most likely be held for execution. She had time to find them and rescue them, but she wasn't sure how much.

She was about to jump to lightspeed and follow their force signatures, when reality set in. It would have taken several ships to shoot down the entire Resistance, most likely destroyers. The Falcon was fast and she had the force, but even if she managed to catch them, her weapons were not equipped to take on a destroyer, let alone multiple destroyers. If she couldn't catch them before they made landfall, she would have even _more_ problems to deal with. Going in blind and alone was not smart.

_Especially without your lightsaber _she reminded herself.

She needed help.

Rey tried to think of who she could depend on to help her, and when the answer came to her she was not pleased.

Kylo Ren wanted to kill Emperor Sidious. He had said so himself. If the Empire had taken her friends, their interests were now aligned. He was strong and would make a powerful ally if Rey could sway him to help her.

She sat silently for what felt like hours, trying to compile a list of all the reasons she _shouldn't _seek him out. When she tired of trying to find excuses, she sighed and closed her eyes.

She tentatively pulled on the bond between them. He didn't respond. She pulled on the bond again, more insistently this time.

_Kylo! _her mind shouted. _Answer me! _

_What do you want, scavenger? _He replied gruffly.

_I need your help._

She heard his laughter in her mind, course and masculine. Her first instinct was to lash out at him, but she took a deep breath, letting the anger go.

_Sidious attacked the Resistance, _she explained. _He's taken them captive._

_Such a sad story _he replied. She could almost imagine his sneer.

_I thought you wanted revenge, _Rey challenged. _Or have you decided that you're too weak to kill Sidious?_

She could hear his strangled snarl as if he were sitting next to her and she knew she had him.

_I will kill him if it's the very last thing I do, _Kylo Ren vowed. _I'm on Eriadu. Meet me at the pass on the tallest mountain. You'll know which way to go. Come alone._

He slammed the connection between them shut, and Rey started, nearly falling out of the pilot's chair on the Falcon. She turned to the control panel, biting her lower lip.

She didn't like this. It wasn't a good idea, but what choice did she have? She couldn't save her friends alone, and like it or not, she needed Kylo. With a resigned sense of purpose, she punched in the coordinates to Eriadu, hoping she hadn't just made a huge mistake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Eriadu**

The planet was like nothing Rey had ever seen. From afar she could barely see its land masses for the smog. Below the smog, most of the planet seemed to be a wasteland. Cities lie in ruin as she flew the Millennium Falcon over them. Trash piled into the streets, and she saw no human life as she passed.

She followed the horizon, finding the tallest landmass she could see and flying towards it. As she got closer, the land beneath her changed from an empty cityscape to lush forests and plateaus. Rey set the Falcon down in the middle of one of the plateaus, facing towards the tallest mountain.

She set out hoping to make the summit before nightfall. Travel across the plateau was easy, and she began to let her guard down. The ground before her slowly began to get more sparsely covered, the terrain becoming steeper with every step. The mountain would be a long and difficult climb, but Rey was certain she could make it.

A scuffle on the rocks behind her caught her attention, and she turned around, ready to fight. She saw nothing. Rey watched carefully, looking for any movement among the grass of the plateau. Again she saw nothing.

She spun around to face a noise on her right, and saw black fur and teeth before she was tackled to the ground. She hit her head on the rocks beneath her and everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rey woke up to screeching and howling all around her. She was in pain, and her head throbbed. Her vision swam into focus, and the first thing she noticed was that it was dark. The second thing, or things, she noticed were the creatures.

Three large apelike creatures surrounded her, their bodies covered in black hair and their teeth large and menacing. They were each about twice her size, but laying down they seemed taller. One of them wrapped its massive hand around her, piercing her side with claws.

Rey tried not to cry out. One of the other creatures bent down to look at her and shrieked. The first creature let her go, and threw its head into the second. They began screeching and bowing up to each other.

The third creature intervened.

With one loud howl, the other two stopped and sat on their haunches. The third creature walked up to her on its knuckles, and regarded her carefully. It sniffed her and growled. She felt the creature grab her and pull her off the ground. It held her up within an inch from its face, yellow eyes tracking her every move.

Rey summoned the force to her as best she could with her throbbing head. She readied herself to attack the creature when it screamed.

Crimson light leaked through its back and cut the creature from top to bottom. The other two charged at the intruder as the creature let Rey go. She fell to the ground, and rolled away.

Kylo Ren decapitated one of the creatures, and swung at the last several times before he was finally able to run it through with his lightsaber.

Rey lay still, trying to get her head to stop swimming when he approached her. The crimson glow of his blade made his face look twisted and angry. He stalked towards her like a wraith in the darkness, and part of her felt a sliver of fear. He stopped less than a foot from her, and regarded her carefully. She saw him disengage his blade as he reached down to help her up.

She hesitated for only a moment before taking his hand.


	2. An Uneasy Alliance

Chapter 2: An Uneasy Alliance

**Eriadu**

The fire burned bright, giving Rey warmth in the chilly Eriadu twilight. Kylo Ren sat across from her, half his face obscured in darkness, while the other half watched her carefully in the glow from the fire's light. So sharp was his gaze that it he reminded her of a predator watching its prey, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

Rey would not show fear. She sat up straight and met his gaze with the sharpest she could muster for herself. She would not be prey. She too would be a predator.

Beyond the clearing in the forest where they sat together, a blood-curling shriek ripped through the air. Rey flinched, losing the battle of wills to Kylo.

"Veermoks," he explained, his gaze still trained on her. "I would normally tell you how dangerous they are, but I'm sure you understand from personal experience."

Rey shivered involuntarily. "You've seen a lot of them?"

Kylo Ren smirked, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I've killed thirty-seven of them, but there are always more. They seem to travel in packs."

He placed his hands over the fire to warm them, and Rey saw the scars. Cuts that had healed poorly littered his palms. They curved around and over his fingers, some small and light and others wide and jagged. He caught her looking at his hands and pulled them away.

It wasn't as if she'd seen the most intimate parts of him, but as her cheeks grew warm it certainly felt that way.

"How long have you been stuck here?" she asked, trying to compose herself.

Kylo crossed his arms over his chest and looked up to the sky. "Sixty-two days," he told her. "I've kept track using the lunar cycle here on Eriadu. I've been trying to fix my ship. Even went so far as to travel into the industrial sector looking for parts. I ended up wasting two weeks with nothing to show for it. Scavengers took everything of value."

"Can I see it?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kylo Ren took her through the forest using his lightsaber and a torch to light the way. Half a mile from the clearing was a lake that seemed to stretch on as far as the eye could see. It glittered silver in the pale moonlight, making it look like a sea of glass.

Beside the lake, she made out the shape of a tie fighter. One of its wings hung over the lake like Kylo Ren had pulled it from the depths, which she realized, he probably had.

She walked to the tie fighter, putting her hands on it and taking in its battered state. One of the wings had been bent and then repaired. The windows were cracked, but a palm over the glass told Rey that they had been shattered and pieced together with the force.

Beneath the tie fighter was where the real work had been done. The ship had taken on water damage. A _ton_ of water damage, along with destruction from impact. Kylo had cut and spliced wiring, and she saw where he had managed to put the thermocycler back together after it had been split in half.

Rey was impressed, though she would gladly slice her own arms off with a lightsaber before she would tell _him_ that she was impressed.

"Hyperdrive's trashed," she told him instead as she inspected the part. It had taken on water damage and was beyond repair. "Coolant tubes are shredded too. What did you do? Let one of those veermoks try to fix it?"

"Very funny," Kylo growled.

Rey slid down from the tie fighter's underbelly and wiped the grease from her hands onto her pants. "You can't fix it," she decided. "At least not without new parts."

Kylo Ren rolled his eyes. "Thank you for that valuable input. I could have never figured that out on my own."

There was a rustle in the trees several hundred yards away from them. Kylo Ren ignited his lightsaber and scanned the area carefully. Rey stood still, feeling for the force around her so she could use it if needed.

The movement stopped, and silence hung heavy in the air around them.

"I think it's time to go," Kylo noted, and for once they agreed on something.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They didn't talk about the reason Rey had flown all the way to Eriadu. Not a word was said between the two of them on the subject. Kylo liked it that way. It made what would happen next easier.

He could tell Rey wanted to talk about it, but he simply didn't give her the opportunity. He took her back to the measly shelter he had built from tree limbs nearly two months ago. The place was crude and scarce on comfort, but it kept the elements at bay, and had kept him alive during his time on this useless planet.

The fire he had built crackled outside, giving warmth to the shelter and warding off any veermoks that decided to travel through the area.

"Sleep," he had told her as soon as they arrived. They would move at daylight, and he would leave this planet forever. Perhaps he would even have it destroyed once he killed Sidious and reclaimed his fleet.

Kylo Ren and Rey sat face to face, their knees nearly touching in the small shelter. Neither of them slept.

He lowered his eyes to make it less obvious, and he watched her. Every twitch of her hands, every small repositioning of her body, every movement of her gaze. He saw it all. Even when he became numb and uncomfortable, he still didn't move. Better for her to think he was asleep.

Rey was less subtle. Her eyes grew heavy, but she never closed them. She watched him quite openly just as he was watching her.

She leaned back against the shelter, still watching him, but rolled her head to the side for more comfort. Her neck was exposed to him, her porcelain skin soft and warm in the fire's light.

He thought for a fleeting moment about how easy it would be to kill her. Kylo pushed those thoughts away with a slight frown. Thankfully, Rey didn't notice.

They stayed like that until sunrise, at which point they both exited the shelter sore, stiff, and tired. Kylo stamped out what was left of the dying fire, and headed out with only his lightsaber, leaving all remnants of last two months behind.

The early morning light glinted through the tops of the trees as they traveled through the forest. They moved at a brisk pace, Kylo guiding them down the mountain, while Rey followed at his back. He let the force flow through him, feeling for any disturbance or sudden movement from his traveling companion as they made the trek.

He could feel her curiosity at the forest around her through the force. She was analyzing it, comparing it to other forested areas she had seen before. Her footsteps grew less cautious as her mind wandered, and he heard the sound of twigs snapping beneath her feet.

He clenched his jaw. "If you're any louder you'll wake the dead."

Kylo felt a sharp stab of anger in the force around him. "Oh, and talking is any better?" she shot back.

The leaves around them began to move. They swirled and zig-zagged, moving towards them. Kylo Ren ignited his lightsaber.

"Kylo -" he heard Rey gasp as the leaves exploded upwards.

The biggest rat he had ever seen lunged at him. He swung and sliced it in half with his lightsaber. It screamed as the two seperate pieces of it flew in opposite directions.

A dozen more crawled from beneath the leaves. They were massive. Their fur was a chocolate brown, and they had six legs. Their fangs were just under six inches in length, and they hissed and lunged at the two unwanted travelers.

Rey sent several flying backwards with the force, their bodies crushing inwards as they slammed against the trees. Kylo plowed through several more with his blade.

The rats screamed and hissed, becoming more aggressive. One lunged at him and sunk its claws into his arm. Kylo was about to pull it off when its bones cracked and folded inwards. The rat fell from his arm. He nodded at Rey, and turned his attention to slicing yet another one apart.

From the corner of his eye he saw one jump at Rey's back. He swung around decapitated it before it could reach her.

He took out three or four more, and saw Rey crush another mid air. Suddenly, the forest was silent again.

Kylo Ren whipped around, ready for more, but there were none. Dozens of bodies littered the forest floor, and they were alone once again.

"This forest is trying to kill us," he heard echo in his head.

"Well it wouldn't be if you learned to walk more quietly".

"You're the one that was talking," Rey growled.

Kylo paused for just a second before responding in her head. "The rats are deaf. They find their prey using vibrations on the forest floor."

She raised a brow. "You just made that up, didn't you?"

"Why would I do such a thing?" his voice echoed.

"You don't want to be wrong."

"Well I'm not," he snapped. "Besides, who's been here longer?"

"Doesn't mean you know everything," Rey countered, projecting in his head, her lips curving up into a smirk.

Kylo Ren rolled his eyes. "Let's just keep moving."

To his surprise she didn't argue.

They made it to the pass in the early afternoon and began their descent on steadier ground. The trip down the mountain was a dangerous one, even with the path. Kylo let the force flow through him. It guided his footsteps, and kept him on solid ground, even in some of the trickier spots to traverse. He nearly slipped twice, and were it not for the force, he would have been claimed by the mountain.

Behind him, Rey followed carefully. He could feel her uncertainty through the energy between them. They didn't speak, but he could feel the force guiding her and protecting her from the treacherous pass, just as it did him.

The sun was beginning to set when they neared the bottom of the pass. The plateau stretched out before them, the tall, waving grasses painted in pink and orange hues. He could see the Falcon on the horizon, the top gleaming a pale orange in the sunset. They were still on the pass, but if they misstepped here they would not die or even be gravely wounded. A few scratches and scrapes perhaps, but nothing more. He felt the beginnings of a grin stretch across his face.

Kylo Ren focused on the force that was flowing through him and he manipulated it. With a flick of his wrist, the ground fell out beneath Rey. He heard her surprised shriek, but he didn't look back.

"Son of a - "

He didn't hear the last of her expletive, because he was running.

Kylo focused all of his speed and energy on making it to the Falcon. If he could make it there, he could get off this wasteland. He fleetingly thought of Rey, but hadn't she done the exact same thing to him on the Finalizer? Left him for dead after he'd turned against his master to save her life. This was fair. They were even now.

He'd made it halfway, when he felt his feet pull out from underneath him.

Kylo Ren had never appreciated the scavenger's speed until now. He fell and rolled, tucking his legs beneath him and rising into a sprint. Rey barreled into him before he ever took a step.

They rolled across the grass together, the feisty scavenger shouting curses at him and defaming his character.

He used the force to push her off of him, and pulled himself off the ground, only to lose his footing again.

Kylo growled as Rey threw her bony shoulders into his chest, taking him down once again. The force was momentarily forgotten as they both descended into rudimentary wrestling techniques. Kylo was stronger, but Rey was faster and it showed.

He gripped her tightly, trying to subdue her, only to have her slip out from beneath his arms. She grabbed for the lightsaber at his belt, and he threw up one of his knees into her chest. She lunged again, and this time he wasn't quick enough.

Rey pulled the lightsaber from his belt, and scrambled to her feet.

He latched his wrist around her ankle and yanked her to the ground. He held her still with one hand, while throwing his body on top of hers and crawling over her to retrieve his blade.

He had one hand on it, when she threw an elbow into his chest.

Kylo sucked in a sharp breath and threw an arm around her neck as he fell sideways. Rey tried to push him off with the force, but he held tight and they both rolled across the plateau.

The lightsaber was gone. He no longer felt it in her hands.

When the rolling stopped, Kylo moved quickly, even with his head swimming. He pushed Rey beneath him, and used his weight to keep her there. He gripped her arms beneath his palms and forced them over her head.

She stopped moving. They stayed there for a moment, Kylo on top of her, their chests heaving and their breaths coming in short, labored gasps.

For a moment he was back on Starkiller, crossing blades with her, and drinking in the fire in her eyes.

It was still there, just like it had been when they fought in the snow. He felt his ragged breath catch in his throat, and then Rey threw the force at him, knocking him off of her.

She stood to run, but stopped in her tracks, her mouth falling open. It took him a moment to figure out why.

A whole herd of veermoks had gathered to watch their struggle. They beat their palms against the ground and shrieked in unison. One of them paced back and forth, watching them.

Rey and Kylo Ren stayed completely still. Their eyes stayed on the veermoks, waiting to see what would happen. The pacing veermok suddenly stopped and let out a howl.

The entire herd charged at them full force.

Kylo Ren called his lightsaber to him and ran towards Rey as the creatures moved. He caught the blade and ignited it as he positioned himself between two of the veermoks that were nearly on her. He swung, disemboweling them before they could swipe at him with their claws.

Behind him, Rey had entered the fray. He heard her screams as she used the force to attack the creatures any way she could.

The veermoks were faster than he remembered. One swiped at him, nearly spilling his guts. He swung his blade and the creature dodged the blow. Another swipe from the veermok took him by surprise and cut open his right hip.

He didn't cry out, but the wound stung and burned.

Kylo hacked the creature's arms off, first one and then the other, reveling in its screams. He finished it off with a drive right through the heart. The creature fell, snapping its jaws at his feet.

He didn't think about it. He just moved on to the next one.

He took out three more before he saw Rey was having trouble. She used the force to shove the veermoks backwards. She threw rocks at them, some making their target and dropping the creatures, while others just slowed them down. It became apparent to him very quickly that she wasn't taking them out fast enough.

Kylo backed up until he and Rey were nearly back to back. He swung his blade sideways taking out another veermok. It shrieked as its flesh burned. He took out another before he turned to see three converging on Rey at once.

"Rey!" he shouted before tossing his lightsaber up and over his shoulder. It spun end over end before Rey caught it mid air.

She made quick work of the veermoks, slicing them in half with angry stabs and slashes.

Two more came at Kylo Ren and he called his lightsaber back to his hand. He jumped, cutting the head off of one of the creatures. He took the legs on the other. It fell, clawing at him. He dodged its claws and ran his blade through the creature's brain.

Silence settled over the now violet sky. Kylo Ren and Rey stood together amidst a sea of bodies.

He turned to her with a grin on his face and adrenaline in his veins. Rey looked tired. Her hair had completely escaped whatever held it in position and now fell freely around her face. Her clothes were dirty, the whites now more of a yellow with visible spots of dirt on them. Blood splattered across her nose, chest, and arms.

She looked like a warrior.

In that moment he made his decision.

He held out a hand to her. "Truce," he offered. "We leave together as allies. I help you save the Resistance, and you help me kill Sidious. Do we have a deal?"

Rey took a step back and regarded him carefully. "I thought we had a deal before, and you betrayed me," she accused. "Why should I believe you now?"

"I never agreed to anything before," Kylo responded curtly. "Now do you want an alliance or not? Decide quickly, scavenger, before I change my mind."

Rey worried her lower lip between her teeth and her eyes searched his, for what, he didn't know. She stepped forward, and for the second time since she'd arrived on Eriadu, she took his hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They set course for Corellia. Kylo Ren claimed that the council had requested to meet with him before his encounter with Sidious and discuss a partnership moving forward, and he believed that they would be willing to do so now.

Rey hoped he was right, but it wasn't as if she had any better options.

Even though her alliance with Kylo was uneasy, being back on the Falcon felt like home. She showered, washing all the dirt and blood from her body, and applied bacta patches to her wounds. She dressed in a clean set of clothes similar to what she had worn on Jakku so long ago. She could change her style if she wanted, but often she found herself looking for these when her life became uncertain. She supposed it was simply because they were familiar.

Rey found herself in the Falcon's cockpit, pouring over the comm history. Hope sparked in her that maybe, just maybe, the Resistance had tried to contact her. The log showed nothing. No one had tried to reach her. She felt her spirits fall.

Kylo Ren sat down in the co-pilot's chair next to her. It let out a small creak beneath his weight. He kicked his boots up on the dash and leaned back, stretching his long legs.

He had changed into a loose fitting white t-shirt and black pants. Rey was vaguely aware that they were most likely his father's clothes. He had bacta patches on his beard he had grown on Eriadu was gone and his raven hair was wet from the shower. He looked more like the Kylo Ren she had come to know, now that he wasn't covered in dirt and oil. The only reminder of his time on Eriadu were his scuffed up boots, which were now a gray color instead of black.

He took her in, his whiskey brown eyes watching her carefully.

"No correspondence," he stated, as though he already knew her search would come up empty.

Rey shook her head. "Nothing."

"We'll find them," he promised. "If there's any news on the Resistance, we can find it on Corellia."

Rey regarded him carefully for a moment before asking what was on her mind. "Where do we go from here?" she asked. "What's your plan?"

He leaned back even further in the co-pilot's seat and closed his eyes. "Go to Corellia," he repeated.

Rey was beginning to think that he was purposely trying to make her angry.

"I mean your _plan,_" she growled, her fingers curling into fists. "What are we doing after we get there?"

Kylo sighed, but kept his eyes closed. "If we have any intentions of rescuing the Resistance or getting close enough to kill Sidious we need allies. You and I alone can't breach his destroyer, take on his entire fleet, _and_ kill him," he drawled, like it was obvious. "Also, we can't exactly just waltz into wherever the Resistance is and free them without knowing what we're up against, and the most efficient way to get it done. We're going to Corellia so I can _make_ a plan. Not just any half-assed, hair-brained scheme, but one that actually works. _That_ is my plan."

Rey forced herself to take a deep breath and listen to the words he was saying instead of focusing on his condescing tone. She was ready to storm whatever stronghold her friends were being kept at, but he was right. She didn't know what would await her there or even if she would be successful. Gathering information and creating a fool-proof plan was the logical answer, though she just hated to admit it, even to herself.

"What about Sidious?" she found herself asking. "You battled him before and he wounded you badly. What makes you think you can kill him if you couldn't before?"

It was a fair question, but she could feel murderous rage emanating from him in waves through the force. His eyes shot open and he gave her a nasty glare.

"I'll find a way," he vowed. "He's not a ghost. Ghosts can't battle like that. He has to bleed."

A catch in his voice, and something in his eyes told her that he hadn't shared everything there was to know on the subject, so she pressed it further.

"What do you mean?"

Kylo sat up in the chair, letting his boots drop from the dash. He looked at her carefully again, studying her almost. He folded his hands together in his lap and set his jaw firmly.

"I am not seeing things," he declared vehemently. "I am of sound mind, and I had nothing to alter my mental capacity that night."

Rey felt a shiver creep up her back at his declaration. She leaned forward as though they were conspirators and whispered. "What did you see? Tell me."

Kylo Ren met her eyes with resolve, a slight tic at the corners of his lips. "I struck him with my lightsaber," he told her. "I know I did. He should have fallen, but he was still standing."

He shifted in his seat, his whiskey brown eyes looking away for a moment before meeting back on hers. "My blade went right through him like he wasn't there."

It felt like an omen or a sign of things to come. Like evil itself had taken root and could not be destroyed because it was not merely a person, but a force all in itself.

"How can that be?" she asked, a slight tremor in her voice.

Kylo glared at her, his hands balling into fists in his lap. "I'm not lying," he said flatly. "It happened."

Rey shook her head. "I didn't say you were. I just… I don't understand."

"And you think I do?" he laughed, but there was no humor in it. Anger sparked in his eyes. "Everything I've worked for. The First Order, the galaxy itself. All ripped away from me by something I can't even begin to explain."

"Do you think there's a way to defeat him?" Rey asked.

"I'll find it," Kylo Ren promised, his eyes alight with anger once again. "Everything can be killed one way or another."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Corellia

They landed in Coronet City and left the Falcon to continue their journey on managed to pick up some cloaks on the outskirts of the bustling city. With the hoods of their cloaks up, recognizing them would be difficult, which was exactly what Kylo Ren was counting on.

The buildings of the Coronet City stretched to the sky, most marvels of innovative technology. Some were made entirely of duraglass and shifted to look as though they were turning. Others were squared off to give the building a more industrial feel.

Climbing plants stretched the length of the buildings, helping to clean the air and provide oxygen for the occupants below.

The streets were bustling with activity. Species from every corner of the planet made their way up and down the pavement. Droids picked up trash and repaired any rough spots in the street. Human, Rodian, and Twi'lek merchants sold products out of carts, trying to pull in passerbys.

Rey stopped for just a moment to admire a necklace made from sunstone and a Twi'lek man stepped up to her, boxing her in. He reached for her arm, but Kylo intervened.

He stepped between Rey and the Twi'lek and wrapped an arm around her waist. She stiffened beneath his touch and glared at him.

"This woman is with me," he warned. "You will not touch her."

The Twi'lek man stepped back, and Kylo led a reluctant Rey away from his cart. When they were a safe distance away, Rey jerked out of his grip.

"I was looking at those," she said hotly.

"He is not the sort you want to approach," Kylo explained. "Most merchants are trying to make money for their families, but some, especially the ones that sell expensive products are puppets for the crime syndicates. You cannot trust them."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Rey argued. "I survived on Jakku alone for most of my life, in case you'd forgotten. I don't need you swooping in and trying to _save_ me, like you're some sort of heroic gentleman, because we both know you're not."

Kylo groaned. "Must you always be so difficult?"

Rey stopped walking and whirled around to face him. She pressed her index finger to his chest. "Yes," she told him simply. "And if you touch me again I'll move that big nose of yours to another part of your face. Understand?"

Kylo scowled, but nodded. They continued walking.

"My nose is not that big…" he mumbled under his breath.

The closer they got to the center of the city, the more of Sidious' enforcers they saw. Some were people, but the majority were storm troopers. They wandered the streets, armed with blasters. A storm trooper had a Rhodian pinned against the side of a building while he slammed the butt of his blaster against the creature's face.

"I thought the storm troopers worked for you."

It was a simple statement, but Kylo could feel how deeply it cut. "They did," he responded slowly as they walked. "If you get close enough you'll notice a mark on their armor by the breastplate. All I've seen who have betrayed me are marked this way. Those are clones, left over or copied from the original army of storm troopers. The ones I hand selected, the ones who were _real_ people like your FN-2187 were slaughtered for their loyalty. The clones turned and now serve another master."

Rey didn't press him for more and for that he was grateful. The betrayal still stung, even if they were only clones.

In the center of Coronet City a gallows had been constructed. A man hung from one of the nooses, his gray complexion suggesting he had been there for several days. The gallows itself had been defaced. Profanity covered most of the surface, and it was clear that someone had taken a blaster to the sides. They were singed and wood splintered over the ground beneath it. Storm troopers had been placed guard over the structure and stood there as if daring the citizens of Corellia to deface it again.

Perhaps that was even why the man hung there now. It would not have surprised Kylo in the least.

Rey took in the sight with open disdain and he could feel her anger in the force.

"Don't do anything foolish," he cautioned. She merely scowled at him, but he noticed that she made an effort not to look as they passed the gallows by.

They arrived at Coronet City's council hall. The design was simple and clean. White walls rose up beyond sight to the very top of the building. Light spilled in from duraglass on the ceiling, and climbing plants crawled up the walls and over the ledges of each story. In the center of the building a woman sat at a desk, tapping on a holopad. Kylo Ren went directly to her.

"I am here for a meeting with your diktat," he said immediately. He lowered his hood and the woman's eyes widened considerably. "I trust that she will be able to meet with me as soon as possible. The matter is of utmost importance."

The woman typed on her holopad, and the result was near instant. "The diktat will see you now," she told him, gesturing to the lift behind her. "She is on the top floor, main conference room."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rey's head was spinning by the time they made it to the conference room. There was so much to see here and everything was big, bright, and modern. Even the conference room was decorated in a sterile white and durasteel.

Kylo Ren found a seat among a selection of tall backed chairs made from the skin of some beast. Rey followed suit and sat next to him as they waited for the diktat.

They were not kept waiting for very long.

A man and a woman entered the room, both dressed in tight fitting white uniforms. The woman had large eyes and bright red lips. Her hair was kept in a stylish updo, bits of silver accenting mahogany. She wore in Rey's opinion, far too much makeup. It was easy to see that she had once been beautiful. Even with her age, she was still markedly pretty.

The man appeared older. His hair was gray and he had a long face. His skin was wethered and his dark eyes spoke of age.

The man and the woman sat down across from them, studying them both carefully. Skepticism replaced the curiosity on their features, before finally acceptance. A dangerous sort of flame sparked in the woman's eyes.

"Kylo Ren," the woman greeted softly. "I did not think I would get the chance to meet with you after all that's happened, though I must say that I wish it was in better circumstances."

"As do I,Qi'ra," he agreed.

The woman turned to Rey and offered her a kind smile. "And who is this?" she asked.

Rey started to answer, but Kylo beat her to it. "This is Rey. She is my... partner."

"Hello, Rey," the woman smiled. "I'm Qi'ra, and this is Decalf." She gestured to the older man with her. "Have you been to Corellia before?"

She shook her head. "No, but it's beautiful."

"We take great pride in the sustainable city scape we've built here on Corellia," Qi'ra told her. "I was born and raised here. I spent many years away, traveling the galaxy, but Corellia has always been my home. When I was positioned here as diktat, I decided that I was going to make the city better than what I grew up knowing. It's been difficult, but Corellia has thrived.

Rey leaned forward. "What exactly is a diktat?"

Qi'ra shot an odd glance at Kylo Ren, who scowled, before pulling her attention back to Rey. "You're not a politician are you?"

It was a question, but it came out as more of a statement. Rey flinched at her tone. "I am not."

"A diktat is an elected representative of the Corellian council," Qi'ra explained. "The diktat is essentially the head of the entire planet, but it's different than a monarchy, because the diktat still has to win the council's approval for any major decisions."

She gestured to the man next to her once again. "Decalf is a former diktat of Corellia. Until very recently we have been at odds over several decisions I've made for Corellia moving forward. Our current situation has forced us to work together, however."

"That's why we're here," Kylo jumped in. He threaded his fingers together and leaned over the table between them. "We hope to remedy the current situation, but we need allies and information."

"Is that so," Qi'ra leaned back. "What sort of information are you looking for?"

"The Resistance," Rey spoke up.

"And Sidious," Kylo finished, giving her a sharp look. "We need to know where he is, and what sort of protection he has."

"It's rumored that Sidious has a base on Moraband, but those I've sent to investigate did not return." Qi'ra shook her head. "As for protection, I do not know how many he keeps with him, but I have heard that the planet itself seems to protect him, and he has an entire fleet on Moraband's moon. Killing him will not be an easy task if that's what you aim to do."

She turned her attention to Rey. "As for the Resistance, we've received news that most of them have been captured and those who haven't are seeking asylum. A large ship with Empire markings was seen heading in the direction of Moraband few days ago, but I have been reluctant to send out more spies since it seems they don't fare well there."

Qi'ra glanced between the two of them and leaned forward over the table. She spoke softly as though she feared being overheard.

"Are your intentions to kill our new Emperor?"

Kylo responded without hesitation. "Yes."

"Emperor Sidious is no friend of ours. Since his rise, crime has doubled in Corellia and good men and women are being hung for simply voicing their opinions. The people are restless and something must be done."

Decalf leaned forward and spoke for the first time since he'd arrived. "We're prepared to take this to the council, and Corellia would undoubtedly be willing to support you and your claim as Emperor over Sidious, however I would like to know how you will reward Corellia for their support when this is all over."

"I was thinking of putting a base on Corellia," Kylo explained. "It would allow more traders to stop on your planet, and would increase tourism and capital gains, along with a military that is ready to support you at a moments notice."

Decalf gave him a hard glare and threaded his fingers together at the knuckles. "Forgive me for questioning your promises, Lord Ren, but I distinctly remember you taking a very tough approach to any who opposed you over this past year."

He cocked a brow. "Perhaps not as bad as our current Emperor," he admitted. "But there were many who were not pleased with your reign. Myself, my followers, and the council do not wish to depose one dictator in favor of another."

Rey saw Kylo Ren tense up. He was silent for a moment, and when he finally spoke it was with the cool demeanor of a seasoned politician.

"My intolerance of my opposition over the past year was necessary to secure my reign," he reasoned. "Many, even in the First Order, were reluctant to embrace me as their leader after Snoke's untimely death. I had to show the galaxy that I was strong enough to lead them and there were, unfortunately, some casualties along the way. _When_ I win this war, a show of power will not be necessary to secure my reign."

"That may be so, but Corellia remembers a dictator, and it will be difficult to sway them otherwise without a fail safe."

"He will have a council," Rey spoke up. All eyes turned to her, Qi'ra and Decalf listening intently and Kylo glaring. "One of you could be on the council to represent Corellia, and any other planet who joins us can have a seat on the council as well. It would be like diktat, but on a larger scale."

She could see the wheels turning as she watched the Corellians. They both looked at her as if they were looking for some solution they couldn't quite reach. Their eyes met hers and suddenly she felt as though she was being dissected by their gazes. Decalf''s eyes traveled from her face down to her hands on the table. "Rey," he began uncertainly. "What _exactly_ is your relationship to Kylo Ren?"

"I…" she didn't understand why they were looking at her like that. Kylo saw it too, and his eyes went wide. For a moment, she saw fear there, and it unnerved her. "We're working together," she finally managed.

"I see..." was all Decalf said in response. He whispered something to Qi'ra and she nodded.

"We will speak with the council and have an answer to you by this evening," Qi'ra promised. "Until then, you may enjoy our hospitality. I'll send someone to take you to your quarters and a meal will be served while you wait."

"Thank you," Rey and Kylo echoed in unison.

Qi'ra stopped just before she reached the door. "I heard that Han died," she said softly. "You have my condolences."

Kylo Ren stiffened, but nodded and she left.

As soon as the Corellians were gone, Kylo turned on her.

"_What_ have you done?" he demanded. He threw his hands up in the air, rage contorting his face. "_Why_ did you not stay silent?"

Rey instantly felt her blood boil. "I stepped in because you needed help!" she snarled.

"I was doing just fine!"

"No you weren't! And don't pretend that's why you're mad either!" she shouted. "You're not upset I opened my mouth, you're just upset Qi'ra mentioned your _father_, when you were the one who killed him!"

He let out a roar and kicked the side of the white table. It fell over with a crash. He whirled to face her, a wild look in his eyes. It reminded her of Starkiller. "You're not a politician! You don't understand what you've done!" He pointed at her accusingly. "And leave Han Solo out of this!"

Rey took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She let any fear of his anger leave her, deciding in that moment to be the one to diffuse the situation. When she opened her eyes, he was still glaring at her, but the look she had seen when they fought in the snow was gone.

"I'm not a politician," she admitted. "But I saw our chance at getting Corellia's support slipping away, and I had to do something." She moved towards him, stopping less than a foot away. Kylo unconsciously stepped back.

"If you want to kill Sidious, and if I want to rescue the Resistance, we _need_ their support."

She was right, and he knew it. Kylo said nothing. He turned away from her and studied the Corellian cityscape through the duraglass until Rey gave up and sat down. Anger radiated off of him through the force. She sighed.

The Corellian staff came for them, and they ate dinner in silence, which suited Rey just fine. The food was a rich mix of exotic meats, vegetables and sweets. She scarfed it down, having had nothing but dried rations and dining hall food for almost her entire life. It was like heaven, and she ate far more than her fair share. Kylo Ren barely picked at his food. Had he been in a better mood, she might have scolded him for letting such a feast go to waste.

They were shown their respective quarters, which were similar to the meeting room on the top floor. White walls and durasteel decorated everything, and a large four poster bed with a white silk canopy was there for her use.

The bathroom was the biggest Rey had ever seen. She bathed in a bathtub that could have fit ten of her, and used soap she was certain cost a small fortune. A handmaid was waiting for her the second she got out of the bathtub, and she was dressed in a scarlet gown with a slit up one leg. The neckline plunged dangerously low, showing a fair amount of cleavage, and the dress itself was so tight she could scarcely breathe. The handmaid finished off her work by pulling her hair back into a stylish updo and lining her lips with red paint. A necklace made of sunstones finished her ensemble.

Outside, Kylo Ren was waiting for her. He was wearing all black again. His clothes and boots looked brand new, and were tailored to fit just like the ones he'd had before. A new cloak hung from his shoulders as well, giving him a regal look that was at odds with the long scar that ran down his face.

Kylo scrutinized her with a careful intensity. Had she not been watching, she might have missed the slight upturn of his lips as his eyes traveled up her form. She felt heat rise in her cheeks unbidden.

They were led to the top floor of the council hall once again. Qi'ra and Decalf were already waiting for them. They gestured across the table. Rey and Kylo Ren took a seat.

"Emperor Ren, Lady Rey," Qi'ra greeted. "Decalf and I have spoken to the council, and I am pleased to tell you that we have come to a decision."

Both Rey and Kylo leaned forward expectantly. Decalf cleared his throat.

"The council has agreed to support your claim as Emperor, and to provide you with men and ships in the war ahead." He leaned forward and laced his fingers together. "There are however, certain… conditions that must be met."

"Decalf is to be taken into your council once the war is over," Qi'ra stated. "You are to build a major base on Corellia and provide storm troopers to keep the peace if needed. And…" she paused as if she wasn't quite certain how to word the next part.

"You are to take Lady Rey as your wife and Empress. Consider it collateral to ensure that you will keep the promises and conditions made here today. The council also believes that she will temper you. All are in agreeance that our new Emperor must meet this condition to form an alliance."

Silence hung heavy, as no one quite knew what to say. Kylo Ren sat motionless, his jaw slack with shock and his whiskey brown eyes wide. Rey felt panic rise up in her chest. It was sharp and paralyzing. She couldn't breathe. Tears started to well up in the back of her eyes.

Kylo worked his jaw in silence for a moment before responding. "Very well," he breathed, sounding tired and defeated.

Rey wanted to cry.

"Excellent," Qi'ra smiled. "We will make all the preparations and you will marry on the golden beach tomorrow. It's quiet and should suit your needs well. I will draw up the paperwork and have the council sign it. Corellia is at your service, my Emperor."

Kylo nodded.

Rey didn't remember much else about the meeting. Her mind shut down to protect herself from the nightmare that had just become her life. Her chest felt tight. Her breath came in shallow gasps, and her heart felt as if it would burst from beating so fast.

She wanted to scream.

When her mind came into focus the Corellians were gone, and Kylo Ren sat in front of her, their knees almost touching. He frowned, his whiskey brown eyes searching hers, the lines along his cheekbones prominent in the room's lighting.

Tears spilled down Rey's cheeks, and she shook her head. "I don't want this," she sniffed. "I don't want you."

His brow creased and his jaw set. "You think I want _you_?" he growled. "This is directly the result of you opening your mouth when you should have kept quiet. You won us Corellia's support, but this is the cost, so spare me your tears."

"I can't do this…"

"Then go!" Kylo nearly shouted. He stood and gave her a disgusted look that would have had her fighting any other time. "Forget about the Resistance and leave."

Rey shook her head. "I won't be responsible for their deaths," she vowed. "There has to be another way."

Kylo laughed, but it was sharp and bitter. "There is _no_ other way," he told her simply. "We need an army. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to kill Sidious. I've already made my decision. Now it's time for you to make yours. How far are you willing to go, Rey?"

He turned away from her and walked to the door. He placed on hand on the door handle before looking back. "Besides," he sneered. "It's war. Who knows? Maybe you'll get lucky and I'll leave you a widow."

Kylo threw open the door and stormed out, leaving her alone.

Rey cried.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I did some research on Corellia and the information on their current political system was not as thorough as I liked, so I took a few creative liberties with that. Hope no one is offended. Also, my laptop of 11 years is kicking the bucket and I wont be able to get another for awhile. Please bear with any grammatical errors for the time being. Up next, more Reylo and more adventure! Drop me a comment if you're enjoying the story! Thank you all so much for your support!


	3. Corellia - A Political Marriage

**Chapter 3: Corellia - A Political Marriage**

**Corellia**

Rey lay in the too soft bed that had been provided for her by the Corellians. Hot tears ran down her cheek as she mourned for her past and her future. She thought of her friends and how disappointed they would be. She thought of the life she had, and could have continued with the Resistance, which would no longer be available to her now. She thought of the people who had become a family to her in their own way. Even if they saved the Resistance, she would still lose them all.

The tears eventually ran out and she had nothing left to give. Rey closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but she just tossed and turned for what seemed like hours. She came to terms with the fact that she would not be sleeping anytime soon, so she got up and pulled her boots on.

Outside the hallways were quiet and the lights dim. Rey followed them aimlessly, not caring if she found her way back or not. The halls twisted and turned, taking her further into the building.

She passed countless rooms and walked through several skywalks that overlooked the main floor of the building. She kept going until the hallway came to an abrupt end.

A small body of water lay at its end, a tiny stream feeding into it. Vines grew over the water and out, climbing the walls and spreading as they went. WIth some surprise, Rey realized that this must be where the vines in the building originated from.

She sat down amidst the vines on the water's edge. She crossed her legs beneath her and peered over into the water. It was clear as glass and tiny, colorful fish swam beneath it. Their fins beat beneath the water, only increasing pace as they swam past her shadow. Rey watched them in silence, captivated by their beauty.

The force around her seemed to crackle to life, and a second shadow appeared next to hers, causing the fish to scatter. Rey frowned.

"Corellia is one of the most environmentally conscious planets in the galaxy," Kylo Ren told her. He sat beside her, leaving only a small space between them. "Everything they create, be it for industry or beauty, has the dual purpose of helping to clean the city."

Rey cast a glance at him and wished she hadn't. He wore the same black clothes he'd been in earlier, but he looked disheveled. His raven hair was out of place, and his skin looked ashen. His dark eyes met hers with a strange intensity and she felt despair at her situation claw at her insides once again. She looked away.

"Perhaps I was too harsh on you earlier," she heard him admit, a sliver of apology in his tone. "I should not have yelled at you. It's just that sometimes I forget…"

He trailed off, and she pulled her knees into her chest, unwilling to acknowledge him.

"I forget how young you are," he finished. She felt him shift next to her. "It's easy to believe in true love and happiness until you realize it doesn't exist. Good is relative, and those who marry for love only end up hating each other in the end."

Rey looked at him then.

Kylo's lip curled up in a sneer, but his eyes were pained.

"Then where does that leave us?" Rey asked. She bit her lower lip and wrapped her arms around her legs as tightly as she could manage.

He studied her carefully as though he was picking her apart. Rey suddenly felt self-conscious beneath his gaze. She shifted, but did not allow herself to look away.

"We're not blinded by love, so it allows us to think clearly," he replied. "We need each other for what comes next."

He took a deep breath and exhaled, his eyes meeting hers.

"I intend to make a declaration of war against Sidious and his empire. He'll know that I'm alive, but my hope is that it will give the galaxy a chance to choose a side and fight back. It's going to take a lot more than the Corellian forces to infiltrate Moraband and take out Sidious. That's where our _arrangement _comes in. We will need to keep up the ruse that we are a united front and are happily married until we get the support that we need to move forward."

Rey nodded.

"After we take back the galaxy, we will of course, have to continue our marriage," Kylo noted. "It will be expected of us, but you will be given all the freedom you desire. We do not have to share a quarters, take meals together, or even see each other unless we wish to."

Rey let his words sink in and allowed her eyes to glide over his features. His nose was sharp, almost too much so. His jaw was strong and set determinedly. The scar she had given him made him look stern and battle worn, every bit the Emperor he claimed to be. Only his expressive eyes and his rounded lips looked out of place with the rest of his features.

If she was honest with herself, he was not unattractive.

She tried to imagine herself working side by side with him for years to come, building new leadership for the galaxy. They were familiar, so the thought wasn't so bothersome to her. She could handle his mood swings and she could and would see to it that he ruled the galaxy fairly.

As for more… She felt her heart race and her breath stall at the thought of being intimate with him. She pushed the thought away immediately.

"If we're going to go through with this, we need some rules," Rey decided.

Kylo gave a slight roll of his eyes and smirked, his face twisting upwards in amusement. "Alright then, scavenger," he said. "What sort of rules?"

Rey stretched her legs out in front of her and shifted, trying to get comfortable. When she spoke, she met his eyes with as much intensity as she could muster.

"You are to treat me as an equal," she demanded. "You will make no comments to me or anyone else that would signify that I was inferior to you in any way, and you will _not _raise your voice to me ever again."

She expected him to argue, but she was surprised when his lips stretched back into a genuine smile. His whisky brown eyes shone with an emotion she couldn't quite place. He laughed, the sound deep and masculine. It was different than the bitter, wild laughs she had heard from him before.

"Already practicing for your position as Empress I see," he chuckled. "It seems you're a natural."

"And," Rey continued, refusing to let him sidetrack her. "You will not touch me without my permission."

"Is that all, Empress?" Kylo smirked.

"Yes," Rey answered. She shifted her legs to the side and pulled them underneath her so she could see Kylo better. "I think so."

"Good," he drawled. "I have a few rules of my own." He leaned toward her and she raised a brow.

"You are to treat me with respect at all times," he proclaimed. "When and if other planetary systems ask to meet with us, you will defer to me before you make any promises to their dignitaries. You do not and will not speak for me."

Rey winced at the direct reference to her previous actions, but she did not look away.

"When we are in public we will appear unified," he continued. "And you will allow me small touches such as a husband and wife would display in a public setting. I in turn, promise that these touches will be chaste, and will not cause you to feel uncomfortable in any way. You are not required to initiate public affections, but you must allow them."

His gaze narrowed dangerously, and his voice dropped to a low growl. "You are not to show other men affection, or take anyone into your bed, except your husband, so long as our union stands. I will show respect for you in the same way. This is non-negotiable."

Rey felt a shiver that she attributed to surprise over the heat behind his gaze.

"Are we in agreement of the rules?" Kylo Ren asked her, his gaze becoming less intense as he sat up straight once again.

Rey nodded. "Yes."

Kylo stood up, and offered her his hand. "Then we best get some sleep. We have a wedding to attend."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rey let the force flow through her. She felt steady, centered. Her talk with Kylo and their agreement on mutual rules had put most of her fears at ease. She was still not happy with the turn of events, but at least Kylo was willing to work with her. She might be walking into a loveless marriage, but she would be solidifying an alliance and putting herself one step closer to rescuing the Resistance.

A Corellian woman named Ariena helped her into her dress. She hummed softly as she laced the bodice until Rey could hardly breathe.

"You will be a beautiful bride, Lady Rey," Ariena told her softly. "The Emperor won't be able to keep his eyes off of you when you're wearing this."

Two other Corellian women worked on her, making soft noises of disapproval at her skin and hair. They spoke to each other in a language Rey couldn't understand, though their tone told her all she needed to know. One of them applied makeup to her, working heavily around her eyes. The other styled her hair. She was gentle, and for that Rey was grateful.

A soft click sounded out from the direction of the door and Rey's eyes fluttered open to find Qi'ra entering with a crown in her hands. It was about two and a half inches tall and made of woven durasteel so dark it was almost black. Rubies were studded across the crown, shimmering in the artificial light of the building.

"A crown for our new Empress," Qi'ra smiled. "May your reign be long."

"Thank you," Rey returned her smile.

Qi'ra approached her and began to affix the crown through her hair. "Did you have someone in your life?" she asked softly.

The question took Rey by surprise. "No," she answered immediately. "Well, I had friends, but not… anything like that."

"That's for the better," Qi'ra told her, taking Rey's silence as answer. "A political marriage is easier if you're not in love with someone else."

Rey was about to ask her if she knew about that firsthand, when Qi'ra spoke again. "I'm sure you're wondering why your marriage to Emperor Ren was a condition to our alliance."

"I have been wondering," Rey admitted.

"Yesterday when you spoke up, I saw strength and compassion in you," Qi'ra explained. "Kylo Ren is powerful, and a shrewd negotiator, but he is quick to anger and difficult to reason with. It was my hope that you could balance him, for the good of the galaxy."

"What makes you think he would listen to me?" Rey countered. "You said yourself that he was difficult to reason with."

"Considering you proposed to turn his dictatorship into a quasi democracy, without so much as an interruption from him tells me all I need to know," Qi'ra answered easily. "He will bend for you."

She stepped back further and a true smile spread across her face. "I think you're ready."

One of the handmaids brought forth a tall mirror and set it in front of Rey. She gasped when she saw her reflection.

The woman in the mirror wore a crimson dress that was bright at her chest and darkened as it descended, until it faded to black at the hem. The skirt was full and ruffled. Small strips of black lace ran over her shoulders to hold the top of the dress in place. The neckline dipped halfway between her breasts and the back was a corset that left little to the imagination.

Her makeup was done in shades of light gray with black lining around her eyes. A durasteel and ruby necklace hung from her neck, the gems teasing the space between her breasts.

Her hair was pulled away from her face in an elaborate braided updo. The durasteel crown was perfectly centered with not a hair out of place.

She didn't look like a scavenger from Jakku anymore. She looked like a queen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was beginning to set when Rey walked across the golden beach of Corellia. The water reflected a golden, pink glow, and the sand itself shimmered brightly. Cloth had been rolled out across the sand to make walking easier for Rey, who was already struggling to stay upright in her heels.

The crowd wasn't exceptionally large. Only the Corellian council and a few of their dignitaries were in attendance. She saw several of them with datapads to record the event.

She felt their eyes on her as she moved towards the water. At the edge of the beach two torches were lit, and in the center of them Kylo Ren waited for her.

He was dressed in black robes that were tailored to fit him perfectly. He wore a crimson belt with a silver buckle and his collar was lined in crimson as well. A matching red cloak hung from his shoulders. It stirred gently in the ocean breeze.

A dark durasteel crown studded in rubies sat atop his head. His raven hair was flat beneath the crown, but curled up at the edges and the rest fell in dark waves to his shoulders. Like his crimson cloak, it too stirred with the breeze. His whisky brown eyes widened at her approach and his jaw went slack.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was beautiful.

That recurring thought filled his head until her beauty was all he saw. The golden sand, the water, the sunset, all of it paled in comparison to her.

Rey came to stand in front of him, her hazel eyes locking on to his. An older man in robes stepped up behind them and began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to unite these two in marriage," he boomed. "On this day, in the light of the setting sun, they bind themselves in blood. Their hearts, minds, bodies, and spirits they give to each other for as long as they shall live."

The robed man gestured to Kylo. "Emperor Kylo Ren, do you take this woman to be your Empress and your wife."

"I do," Kylo said simply.

"And do you Lady Rey, take this man to be your Emperor and husband."

Rey paused, and for a moment Kylo was afraid she'd changed her mind. "I do," she breathed.

"Emperor Ren," the robed man acknowledged. "You may take your bride under your protection."

Kylo reached to his shoulders and unclasped his cloak, removing it. He took in a sharp breath as he knelt in front of Rey. She watched him intently, her hazel eyes full of trepidation. His hands were shaky as he draped his cloak around Rey's shoulders. It spilled down her back in waves of crimson, the too large size nearly swallowing her.

He reached for the clasp, his bare fingers caressing her neck with the action. He felt her sudden intake of breath beneath his touch and he froze, his own breath coming up fingers were on her neck for longer than necessary as he composed himself. He finished clasping the cloak, and stepped back before his body decided to betray him any further.

The robed man nodded in approval. "You may now state your vows."

Kylo let his eyes meet hers. He took her hands in his. Momentary surprise and another emotion he couldn't place flashed across her face as he laced his fingers with hers. He recited his vows from memory.

"You are blood of my blood, and bone of my bone," he canted softly. "I give you my body that we two might be one. I give you my spirit till our life shall be done."

His grip on her hands tightened and he pretended, just for a moment, that it was real.

"I pledge to you, Rey, that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night, and the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to you my lightsaber, and my forces shall be yours. I shall stand at your back, and cut down those who wish to harm you."

"I pledge to you my living and my dying, Rey," he promised. "Both are equally in your care. And I will tell no strangers of our grievances. This is my wedding vow to you, Rey. This is a marriage of equals."

When he was finished, she seemed conflicted. Her hazel eyes searched his, and her lips were slightly parted. Color stained her cheeks. He wondered briefly if anyone had ever spoken passionate words to her before. Judging by her reaction, he doubted it.

The moment was over just as quickly as it had happened. Rey struggled to speak for a moment before she recited her vows to him.

"You are blood of my blood, and bone of my bone," she recited, her voice barely above a whisper. "I give you my body that we two might be one. I give you my spirit till our life shall be done. I pledge to you, Kylo, that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night."

Kylo caught the slight hitch in her voice as she spoke of intimacy, but to her credit, she didn't wince.

"And the eyes into which I smile in the morning," she continued. Her eyes stayed on his and she tilted her chin upwards in a show of strength. "I pledge to you my lightsaber, and my forces shall be yours. I shall stand at your back, and cut down those who wish to harm you."

"I pledge to you my living and my dying, Kylo. Both are equally in your care." She took a breath and he felt her hands grip his tightly. "And I will tell no strangers of our grievances. This is my wedding vow to you, Kylo. This is a marriage of equals."

For a moment time stood still as Kylo simply drank her in. Her beauty was captivating. Her chest rose and fell with each breath she took and her eyes were slightly wild, as though she wasn't quite sure what would happen next, but even still he could feel the strength radiating off of her through the force.

It felt strange to take vows with someone who had been an enemy for so long. They had crossed blades. She had marred his face. She haunted his dreams.

_She will never be an enemy again, _he reminded himself, and was surprised that this thought pleased him.

The sun dipped below the horizon behind them, the water turning from pink and gold to a shimmering navy. Hundreds of torches lit at once along the water's edge, casting the two of them in soft firelight. The robed man stepped forward with a silver dagger in one hand and a small red stone in the other.

"Your vows have been heard," he declared. "You will now bind yourselves in blood to seal your union."

He stepped up beside them and held out the red stone for all to see. "The Emperor has chosen the heart of fire for his bride. Their mingled blood will imbue the stone with their spirits and will serve as a reminder of their lifelong bond."

The robed man held the dagger out to Kylo Ren. Kylo let go of Rey's hand and took the dagger by the hilt. The silver blade sparkled in the fire's light as he brought the tip to his palm of his left hand.

He sliced his palm open cleanly, letting out a short grunt at the sharp pain. Blood welled to the surface and stained his hand before dripping onto the ground beneath him. Kylo offered the blade to Rey handle first.

She was hesitant, and he saw the slight tremor of her hands as she wrapped her palm around the handle. Rey took in a sharp breath before taking the blade to her own left palm. She gasped. The cut she made was smaller than his and not as neat, but it was enough. Blood covered her palm just as it did his.

The robed man stepped forward with a crimson ribbon and instructed them to place their palms together with the stone in the center.

Kylo held the stone in the center of his palm and took Rey's hand in his. He pressed his palm against hers, mingling their blood. The robed man started at Rey's wrist and wrapped the crimson ribbon around her hand from the wrist to her palm. From there he continued wrapping over Kylo's palm and ended at his wrist.

He could feel the slight tremor of Rey's hand in his, and he gave it a gentle squeeze. Her eyes met his and he tried to give her a smile. She didn't return it, but her eyes softened at the gesture.

"They are no longer of themselves," the robed man announced. "Their blood is one and their spirits are now entwined with the red thread of fate. May their bond never be broken."

He unwrapped the crimson ribbon from their palms. "Emperor Ren, you may present the heart of fire to your bride."

Kylo let go of Rey's palm to reveal the red stone. It was covered in their mingled blood. The moment the stone was illuminated in the firelight it began to dance. Every shade of red imaginable moved across its surface, and the blood that covered it seemed to sink into the stone itself. When it disappeared, leaving only the colorful stone, Kylo retrieved the ring from his pocket.

It was made of phrik and already set up to hold the heart of fire in the center. He placed the stone in the center of the prongs and focused. Kylo used the force to bend the prongs into place around the stone, sealing it within the ring.

Rey was handed a solid band, and the robed man spoke once again.

"The rings are made of phrik, because it is the strongest metal in existence. Like your rings, may your marriage be unbreakable and steadfast, even in the face of adversity."

Kylo reached for Rey's hand and took it in his own once again. He slipped the heart of fire onto the ring finger of her left hand. It shimmered like true fire, dancing with the contact.

Rey took a moment to admire it, the corners of her lips turning up in a small smile. She seemed pleased. Kylo felt pride swell in his chest. He had chosen well.

Rey took his hand in hers next and slipped the phrik band around the ring finger of his left hand. The weight of it felt strange, and the responsibility that came with it was daunting. It would no longer be only him. He would have to consider Rey in every choice he made from now until his death.

_But you won't be alone anymore, _echoed in his head. A part of him felt lighter for it, even with the added responsibility.

The robed man brought them a bowl of water, and together they washed the blood from their hands. "The water represents the cleansing of their old lives apart, and the beginning of their new life together."

Only one act remained. Kylo could feel his chest tighten with anxiety just thinking about it.

The robed man stepped back and motioned to Kylo. "You have spoken your vows and bound yourselves in blood. Emperor Ren, you may claim your Empress."

For all his bravado, Kylo couldn't breathe. Rey's eyes were wide as he closed the distance between them. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and he could feel her stiffen beneath his touch. The casual observer would not have noticed, but he did.

He pulled her body flush against his chest. She let out a small gasp at the contact. Kylo brushed his knuckles across her cheek. It was an act born of impulse. Her skin was soft and set his nerve endings on fire. It had been so long since he'd touched anyone so intimately.

Rey blinked in surprise and he felt her unconsciously relax in his embrace. The fear left her eyes.

Kylo leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. They were soft as silk and tasted like wild berries and sunlight. She kissed him back, and it was like a shot of electricity on his lips. They burned pleasantly, the heat traveling from his lips and through his very blood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rey had known this moment would come, but she wasn't prepared.

Kylo stepped towards her and panic rose up in her chest. It was silly, a part of her knew that. It was just a kiss.

But she'd never kissed a man before. What was she supposed to do? Where did she put her hands? What if it was really weird?

She didn't have much time to think about it before Kylo wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest. She gasped.

His chest was wide and felt like a durasteel wall. She could feel its rise and fall as he took a breath. She looked up to keep her mind from the feel of his chest against hers.

He was watching her carefully, his lips turned down at the corners in a slight frown. She expected him to chastise her for her irrational fears or to let her go, but he did neither.

Kylo held her tight and brought his free hand up to brush his knuckles across her face. His touch was intimate and surprised her. His dark eyes softened and searched hers carefully. The force around her calmed and Rey relaxed.

Kylo kissed her.

His lips were soft and claimed hers with a gentleness Rey had not expected from him. She found herself returning the kiss before she could think better of it.

Her lips tingled and her breath came up short. The force around her became charged. It was like the moment right before a storm when you could feel the very air around you shift.

Rey pulled away, her breath coming back in a shallow gasp. Kylo blinked, his whiskey brown eyes softer than she'd ever seen them. She wondered if he felt it too.

The robed man raised his arms to the crowd. "I give to you Emperor and Empress Ren!" he boomed. "May their reign be long, and may the galaxy prosper!"

Rey barely registered the cheers of the crowd or the announcement of a feast. She and Kylo held each other's gaze for what seemed like hours, until suddenly, he looked away. Whatever moment they had faded away to be replaced by the voices of the Corellians and the sound of the waves hitting the shore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rey just _thought _the food from the night before had been good, but it was nothing compared to her wedding feast. Tables had been set up along the golden beach with hundreds of torches to light the area. Massive plates of borra sat in strategic points around the tables, along with garden greens, and Corellian potatoes. Their cups were never allowed to run out of wine, and by the time the meal was half over Rey was almost certain Kylo was drunk.

She nursed her own glass of wine and tried to use what few manners she'd been taught as the Corellians around them talked politics and war. She felt the gaze of Qi'ra on her as the diktat sipped her wine.

Rey had never felt more self conscious in her life. She was an Empress, and yet a part of her felt like she was still that little girl on Jakku, eating scraps and fighting to survive.

"The wedding was beautiful, your grace," Qi'ra commented between sips of her wine. "We'll record Emperor Ren's declaration of war in the morning and release them both to every holopad in the galaxy by tomorrow evening."

Kylo nodded as he took a mouthful of borra.

"We will garner what support we can for the cause, and reach out to some of our closest allies," Qi'ra promised. "Some we may be able to sway, while others might wish to discuss terms with you first."

"They may contact me by holocom," Kylo instructed. "I'll set it to low frequency so the Empire can't pick it up."

"A wise choice," Qi'ra agreed. She snapped her fingers and a small group of Corellian men appeared, carrying two duraglass boxes. "A gift to our Emperor and Empress, courtesy of Corellia."

The men placed one box at Kylo's feet and the other at Rey's. They opened the boxes and stepped back. Rey followed Kylo's lead, and only dug into the box after she saw him do the same.

The box was packed full with an assortment of items. There were elaborate dresses in all different colors, formal robes and casual tunics and leggings in black and red She managed to find a few ivory colored robes and tunics that looked similar, but not exactly like the ones she'd worn on Jakku as well. The box held jewelry, several bottles of wine, Corellian coffee, and a datapad.

"I thought you might appreciate some information on the customs and political systems of the different planets," Qi'ra told her when she saw her studying the datapad.

Rey expressed her thanks, and finished digging through the box, only to pull out several thin, revealing garments made of lace. Her face turned scarlet.

"Lingerie for your wedding night and for many nights after," Qi'ra smirked.

Kylo Ren stopped what he was doing and looked straight at her, the corners of his lips curling up in amusement.

Rey wanted to slowly sink under the table and die, but she settled for shoving the lingerie back to the bottom of the box. "Thank you for everything," she mumbled, hoping that they would forget or that her face would lose some of its color.

Beside her, Kylo had similar items, minus the skimpy lace. If he received anything embarrassing as part of his gift, he didn't show it.

"We're building a fleet for you as well," Qi'ra mentioned. "Corellia prides itself on our state of the art warships, and it is our honor to supply a fleet and a flagship for your use in the war to come. We should have them outfitted and ready for your use in a weeks time. We will also provide a crew for your flagship and handmaidens for the Empress"

"Thank you, Qi'ra," Kylo said as he finished off yet another glass of wine. "The Empress and I will not forget the kindness of Corellia when the New Order rises."

"Thank you, my lord."

His glass was refilled by a passing server and he raised it to the center of the table. "To marriage, to alliances, and to the New Galactic Order."

Qi'ra raised her glass and Rey followed suit until all three touched in the center above the table. Kylo's eyes wandered to her and she saw the slightest tic at the corner of his mouth. He averted his eyes the moment he saw her looking and downed his glass of wine in one smooth motion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He'd had far too much to drink. Kylo knew it even before he began the long trek to the room he'd be sharing with Rey for the night. Tradition dictated that she go ahead of him, and he'd watched her leave, a heat burning through his lower abdomen.

So he drank some more.

With any luck the alcohol would keep his temper under control and his new wife from seeing just how much Kylo had liked her in that dress. It helped him forget about the kiss they'd shared as well, which was not something he wished to dwell on when ultimately, it would lead nowhere.

He made it their quarters only slightly staggering, and opened the door. Rey was laid out across the bed, a datapad in her hands. She still wore the dress from their wedding, but her hair was undone and flowed over her shoulders in a waterfall of chestnut silk.

Kylo leaned against the doorframe, his head swimming.

He must have been gawking, because Rey threw her hands across her breasts and slid off the side of the bed.

"I couldn't unlace the back by myself," she admitted. "I tried for awhile and couldn't get it. I… I was hoping you would help me."

Discomfort was evident on her face and it was easy for Kylo to see that asking him for help had not been her first plan.

He straightened up and nearly stumbled. He didn't miss Rey's glare of disapproval as he shut the door to their quarters and moved carefully towards her.

"You're drunk," she stated as she turned around to allow him access to the corset back of her dress.

Kylo huffed. "Well I did get married today."

The very air around him might as well have turned to ice. When Rey spoke he could hear the anger in her tone. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

He rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. "And so it begins..."

If Rey heard him she said nothing, though it was probably due to the fact that he'd placed his fingertips on her back. He felt her sharp intake of breath at his touch and he shuddered. Her skin was was like satin beneath his fingertips. He dragged them upwards to the top of her corset back, the feeling like a pleasant tingling on his skin.

The alcohol was most definitely _not _working like he'd hoped.

He could feel himself becoming aroused as he began to unlace the back of Rey's dress. He followed the laces, pulling them loose until the back of the dress began to sag. He let his fingertips linger longer than necessary, only removing his hands from her back when she turned around suddenly, leaving barely more than an inch between them.

Her hazel eyes were wide, and met his with uncertainty. She clutched at the front of her dress like he would try to rip it off of her at any time. They stood there at an impasse, saying nothing. The room was quiet except for the sound of their breath, the feel of a static pull between them.

Rey stepped back. "Thanks," she muttered, still clinging to the dress.

Kylo groaned. A cold shower was most definitely in order.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had an agreement. Rey knew that Kylo Ren would not touch her, but after several years of seeing him as an enemy, her trust was guarded, especially when he touched her like that.

She tried not to think about his fingertips on her back, or the kiss they had shared at their wedding. Thinking about it would only complicate things between them.

She changed out of her dress and into a pair of black leggings and a red tunic. She climbed into the bed, pulling the sheets up around her. She nestled in between two pillows that felt like air, and sighed as she began to sink into them. Kylo entered the room, seeming to have kicked off his drunken state while he was in the shower. His raven hair was wet and clung to his neck and shoulders. He wore a pair of black casual pants and his wide chest was bare. Beads of water collected on his shoulders and several slid down and over his chest in a thin line of precipitation.

Rey found herself staring, her cheeks turning pink.

If Kylo noticed her gaze he, mercifully, didn't mention it. He collected a blanket from the foot of their bed and spread it out on the floor.

He flipped off the lights and she lost sight of him as he dropped down to lay on the blanket.

Rey felt guilt prick at her for his lack of comfort and she sighed. She sat up, snagging one of her pillows and crawled across the mattress to the foot of the bed. She leaned over the side.

Kylo must have felt her gaze. He turned over on the blanket to face her, his brows furrowed.

Rey handed down one of her pillows.

He didn't take it at first. He just watched her. Rey was about to throw it on the floor to alleviate her guilt anyways, when she felt its weight leave her hands.

Kylo situated the pillow under his head and turned away from her. "Goodnight, Rey," he mumbled.

She stayed at the foot of the bed for a moment, but he said nothing else. She finally found her way back under the covers and let her head sink into her now single pillow.

"Goodnight, Kylo," she whispered as soft snores began to rise from the floor. She was certain he didn't hear her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rey woke the next morning to a knock at the door. She stretched and climbed out of bed, noticing that Kylo was already gone.

When she answered the door, the handmaids that had attended to her the day before came spilling in the doorway. She heard their clucks of disapproval the moment they looked at her.

"Emperor Ren is giving his declaration of war today," Ariena reminded her, as if she'd forgotten. "Qi'ra instructed us to make you ready. You must look the part of an Empress at war."

Rey wasn't sure what an Empress at war looked like, but she supposed that she would find out soon enough.

The handmaids worked on her for over an hour, scrubbing her clean, applying makeup, and styling her hair. They dressed her and set the crown on her head. One of them brought her a mirror.

Like the day before, Rey didn't recognize herself. She was dressed in formal black robes and boots that looked very much like the attire Kylo wore. A crimson cloak was draped across her shoulders. The makeup around her eyes was nearly black, applied to give her face a harsh, angular look. Her hair had been left half down and straightened into sharp angles. The part that was pulled back was pinned with a durasteel and ruby clip. The crown she had worn at her wedding sat atop her head.

And surprisingly, she looked exactly like an Empress at war.

The handmaids hastened her to leave her quarters, and escorted her across the council hall, which was bustling with activity. People stopped to stare as she passed. Rey had to remind herself more than once that she was an Empress now. It was important that she looked and acted like one. She tilted her chin up and walked with authority, trusting in her attire to do the rest.

She followed the handmaids through the lobby and outside of the council hall. The first thing Rey noticed were the gallows.

Every noose had a man hung from the end of it. They were all storm troopers, still wearing their armor, though their helmets had been removed. Their faces all looked exactly alike.

_Clones, _Rey remembered.

They hung, lifeless and pale, their bodies swaying slightly in the wind. They had been murdered and strung up for all to see, and it didn't take a genius to know who was responsible.

Kylo Ren stood across the gallows, admiring his handiwork. He noticed her, seeming surprised at first, but quickly schooled his features. Kylo marched across the gallows to meet her. He was dressed to match her, and looked every bit the Emperor that he was. He approached Rey, waving off her handmaids. His jaw was set in a tight line.

"You're not supposed to be here," he growled the moment he was within earshot. "I specifically asked them to - "

"Well I'm here," Rey interrupted. "And I'd like to know why these storm troopers have been strung up to asphyxiate and be displayed like trophies. Killing is one thing, Kylo, but this is cruel."

She saw the slight twitch of his eye, before his features twisted in anger. "And you think our enemy has been kinder?" he growled. "A message needs to be sent, and this is how I intend to send it. We fight fire with fire."

"We're better than that."

Kylo let out a short bark that was almost a laugh. "Maybe _you _are, but I'm not."

Rey felt anger burn through her. She wanted nothing more than to shove him and tell him how stupid he was acting. Did he want to lose potential allies, because they saw him as unstable? Their plans to build a force large enough to storm Moraband would quickly turn south, unless….

She could bend him. She had to try.

Rey stepped towards him before she could think better of it, cutting the space between them into less than half a foot. She reached up and cupped his jaw in the palm of her hand.

Kylo froze. He blinked twice and opened his mouth as if he had something to say, only to close it again. His whiskey brown eyes searched her curiously. He worked his jaw, but then allowed it to still in her palm.

"You want to take back the galaxy from Sidious," Rey stated plainly. "I want the same thing, but we have to be smarter than him and we have to be better than him. Do you think you're going to attract much support if you're just as cruel as he is? Do you really think the galaxy will follow you?"

She let her hand drop. Kylo stood completely still. "You _have _to be better."

His lips set in a tight line and he looked from her to the hanging storm troopers, and then back to her again. He took in a deep breath and sighed. "I understand what you're trying to say," he acknowledged. "But I need to send a message to Sidious and the rest of the galaxy."

"Burn the gallows," Rey suggested. "That would be a sufficient message, and would paint you as a liberator instead of a dictator."

Kylo seemed to think on it for a moment, and finally nodded. "Very well then."

Rey felt relieved.

High above them, Qi'ra watched from behind duraglass. She smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kylo removed the hanging storm troopers from the nooses. He set the gallows on fire and watched as the flames began to engulf the wooden structure. It crackled, putting off smoke into the otherwise clean Corellian sky.

Holopads were made ready for his speech, and it was nearly time. He stepped in front of the burning gallows to prepare himself when Rey came to stand at his side.

She looked powerful in her attire, and everything about her conveyed strength. Not that she didn't usually appear strong, it was just _more pronounced._ He thought the makeup was a bit too severe, but he had to admit he enjoyed seeing Rey in his colors.

_Their colors, _he reminded himself. She was his wife and Empress now after all. It was still difficult to wrap his head around, but a part of him had already begun to warm to the idea.

That same part of him felt the need to warn her before recording began.

"Rey," he addressed her softly as she adjusted her robes. She stopped and looked at him strangely.

"What we are about to do is very dangerous," he admitted. "If we are to lose this war and fall into the hands of Sidious while we still live, you can always claim that I forced you to marry me. You can bargain for your freedom."

Her hazel eyes met his, and he silently wished she would understand. "If you stand here with me today then you cannot claim innocence. If we were to be captured, you would be executed at my side. If you do not wish to declare war with me, I would not hold it against you."

Behind them the fire began to roar, consuming the gallows. Tiny sparks flew off of the mass, barely missing their faces. The light from the fire splashed across Rey's face, making her look even more fierce than before.

The corners of Rey's lips curved up into the smallest of smiles, and when she spoke her voice was full of warmth. "Your concern is touching, but execution sounds far better than being at the mercy of the Empire. I'll take my chances."

One of the Corellians brought over a holopad and gave them a hand signal.

Kylo stood up straight, pushing all thoughts of his new wife aside for the moment so that he could think clearly about what came next. The Corellian gave him yet another hand signal, and he began to speak.

"To the core worlds," he declared. "The inner and outer rim. You've been under the rule of a man named Darth Sidious for several months now. His empire has resorted to fear and tyranny to rule you and force your allegiance."

Kylo gestured to the burning gallows behind him. "They've taken your family and your friends. They've tortured them. They've murdered them, simply because they _disagreed_."

He turned to face the holopad directly. His brows furrowed. "But _no _more! His reign ends _now_. Join me and my Empress. Together, we will ravage his empire, and leave it burning just as his gallows burn now. You have a choice. You can live in fear, or you can rise up and fight for your freedom! Together, we can build a New Order and make our galaxy prosperous and free once again."

He let his lips twist up in a wicked smirk. "And to the false Emperor, Sidious," he challenged. "There will be nowhere you can run, and nowhere you can hide. I will find you, and when I do, I will destroy you."

The Corellian with the holopad gave them a thumbs up and they were done. Kylo stepped away from the burning gallows with Rey at his side.

"The Falcon is ready to fly," he told her absently as they walked. "We need to put as much distance between us and Corellia as we can for the time being."

"Where will we go?" he heard Rey ask from beside him.

"Ilum," he answered easily.

"Ilum?"

"I need to find a place where I can meditate and reach out to my knights," Kylo told her. "I must search their minds and find out who is still loyal to me and who serves a new master. And of course…" he trailed off, and turned to give Rey a smirk. "My wife will be needing a lightsaber."

.


	4. Ilum - Mettle

Hey guys! Just wanted to say thank you all so much for your support and your kind words! I think I got back with most of you on your comments, but if I didn't, know that I read and cherish them all.

Adventure, sorta smut, and lots of Reylo ahead. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Ilum - Mettle**

**Ilum**

They put the Millenium Falcon down on a sheet of ice seemingly in the middle of nowhere. The wind blew fiercely, the snow so thick in the air that visibility was difficult for more than a few feet.

Kylo had instructed her to wear the warmest clothes she owned, so Rey had searched her trunk and found a fur lined black tunic and cloak. She found black leather gloves that fit her, and she wore them as well.

As soon as they stepped outside, she understood why. The air bit into her, the cold seeping through to her very bones, even with the fur lined clothing. Kylo wore all black, his ensemble almost identical to Rey's. He carried their survival pack over his shoulder.

Kylo Ren walked ahead of her, his raven hair spilling out behind him. She tried to keep up, but his legs were much longer than hers, so she nearly had to jog to keep pace with his walk.

"It's a two day journey from here to the cave," Kylo told her. His eyes took in her shivering form, and he pursed his lips. "It will test you, just like the cave will. It is part of the process, and how you handle it will determine which kyber crystal, if any, choose you."

Rey sucked in a sharp breath, the cold air filling her lungs, and nodded. "I can do this."

He said nothing else about it. Rey followed him, turning her thoughts to anything except the cold. She watched the wide expanse of Kylo's back as he moved, trying to keep her steps in time with his. He would turn every once in awhile to check on her and make sure she was still following. Rey tried not to let him see her shiver.

They walked for hours in the cold, the terrain shifting from flat to inclined. Snow and ice covered hills appeared to either side of them. They gradually grew taller, until they were small mountains. Here, the wind died down as long as they stayed below the taller peaks.

It was nearly dark when Kylo stopped walking. The temperature was dropping quickly. Rey could barely feel her legs. He ducked under a rocky outcropping that sheltered them from the wind and Rey managed to follow him even though she felt near collapse.

Kylo pulled the pack off of his shoulder and began rifling through it. He produced some sticks for kindling and immediately set to making a fire. Rey sat down in the snow and hugged her legs up to her body. It didn't take long before she felt warmth from the fire. She felt the force tug at her, and she turned just in time to catch a package of dried borra meat in mid air.

"Eat," Kylo commanded as he sat down across the fire from her. "You'll need your strength for the journey ahead."

Rey and Kylo ate the meager rations together, both watching each other from across the fire. When Rey felt warm enough to talk she asked him about the cave.

"Earlier, you said the cave tests you," Rey began, meeting his dark eyes with her own. "What did you mean by that?"

Kylo stoked up the fire with his lightsaber before his eyes traveled back to her. "The cave is filled with a sentient power," he explained. "It can see into your mind, and knows your fears more intimately than you know them yourself. It uses them against you."

He put his lightsaber away at his belt and leaned forward, the fire lighting up his face in a soft glow and reflecting in his eyes. Rey found herself leaning forward too. "How?" she asked him.

"It makes you see things. Things that you fear," he told her, his voice low. "In order to beat the cave, you have to either fight your fears or give in to them."

"So which do you do? Do you fight, or do you give in?"

"Depends on the fear," Kylo answered, the corner of his lips curving up in a smirk.

"How will I know what to do?" Rey pressed.

"You'll know."

She received no more than that cryptic answer from him. It frustrated her that he wouldn't tell her more, but then again, his fears were not hers. What she would encounter in the cave would be nothing like his experience.

When they finished eating, Rey collapsed beside the fire. She rested her head on part of her cloak, while the other part was draped over her body like a blanket. Kylo Ren said nothing as he settled down on the ground across the fire from her.

Even with the fire and her cloak, Rey was still cold. Pure exhaustion overcame her discomfort, and she fell asleep shivering.

When she finally woke, dawn had broken over the landscape. Visibility was much better today, and Rey was surprised to realize that she actually felt warm.

She saw Kylo Ren up and moving around. He still wore his fur lined tunic, but he had ditched the cloak, which seemed a foolish thing to do in this cold landscape. He could easily come down sick or get frostbite. As if to enforce her thoughts, he crossed his arms over his chest and coughed. Rey rolled her eyes.

d a cloak dropped to her lap. A second cloak still draped over her shoulders and lay beneath her.

Rey's brain didn't truly catch on until Kylo walked past her and scooped up the cloak that dropped to her lap. He flung it over his shoulder and clipped it together at the center while he kicked snow onto their fire to put it out.

"It's time to move," he mumbled before walking away. He said nothing about the cloak.

_Why had he given her his cloak while she was asleep? What did he want from her? Surely he wasn't simply being nice. _

Years of survival on Jakku told her that one did not simply give away their valuable tools for survival simply to _be nice. _There had to be an angle.

Rey scrambled to her feet, determined to get to the bottom of this. She had to bring her pace to a near run to catch up with him.

"Why did you put your cloak on me while I was sleeping?" she demanded breathlessly.

Kylo stopped, his boots crunching in the snow as he turned to face her. He shrugged. "You were shivering."

Rey blinked. "That's it?"

Kylo rolled his eyes and turned away from her. "That's it."

He coughed into his shoulder and started walking away. Rey wasn't convinced.

"What do you want from me?" she demanded, trying to keep stride with him. "Are you trying to trick me into trusting you so I'll be more _manageable, _or so you can leave me somewhere like you tried to do on Eriadu? Turn me to the dark side? Which one is it, Kylo?"

He stopped again, and whirled to face her. His face was contorted with anger, the scar she'd given him only serving to make him look more twisted and harsh. His dark eyes sparked with something strange, and Rey vaguely recognized the sharp sting of hurt at radiated over the bond before he shut himself off completely from her.

"Is that what you think of me, Rey?" he growled. She flinched unintentionally at the sound of her name rolling off his lips in anger. "Are you blind? Were you not in the throne room with me when I killed my master to spare your life? Or when I offered you the _kriffing_ galaxy? Does all of that mean nothing to you?"

"You wanted to turn me!" she accused, lashing out at him. "You wanted to win my trust and turn me to the dark side!"

"_Snoke _wanted to turn you to the dark side," Kylo snarled. "Don't claim to know what I wanted when you never gave me a chance to show you."

Rey scowled. "I tried to bring you back with me," she countered. "But you wanted power instead."

"I wanted to _live. _Do you have any idea what your friends at the Resistance would have done to me if I went back with you? Do you, Rey?"

"But, your mother - "

"She may be general, but she's not truly in charge," he interrupted. "That's part of the magic of one of your republics. She couldn't have stopped them if they banded together and demanded my head."

Rey was silent, unable to respond in any way that wouldn't sound like a futile attempt to save face.

"What did you want?" Rey asked instead.

Kylo raised a brow.

"When you offered me the galaxy, what did you want?"

He worked his jaw and then set it straight, a scowl curling at his lips. "It doesn't matter now," he decided. "You've made it abundantly clear that you don't want the same thing."

He turned away from her and continued walking. This time she didn't stop him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The travel was easier than the previous day. It was still cold, but the winds were minimal and they made good time. Neither of them mentioned their argument, for which Rey was grateful. The more Rey thought about it, the more foolish she felt.

She hadn't considered the threat to him with the Resistance that day in the throne room. All the rest of her argument had fallen apart after that, because the truth was that she _didn't _know his intentions.

Rey had spent the last year convincing herself that he wanted her to turn her to the dark side. It was how she justified fleeing the throne room and leaving him to his fate, but if that wasn't what he had wanted….

She tried to use their bond to read his mind, but his mental walls were sealed shut.

What _did _he want?

She racked her brain trying to figure it out and couldn't, so she simply set it aside for now. That was a mystery she would have to unravel at a later time.

They traveled uphill now, the terrain becoming steep and slippery with ice. Kylo took careful steps and kept his footing. Rey however, nearly fell several times.

She took a step and slipped backwards. Her feet left the ground. Rey cried out, but her fall was broken by a strong grip on her wrist.

Kylo pulled her forward, and she slipped again, this time falling right into his chest.

He nearly lost his footing, but managed to catch himself before he fell. For a moment they both stood completely still. Rey found her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders tightly, her head pressed against his chest. Kylo held her in a way that made her heart flutter and her breath nearly stop. The force between them seemed to sing with the contact, leaving Rey with strange pang of want in her chest. His grip was tight enough to keep her in place, but still gentle.

She felt his sharp intake of breath and a heat began to pool in her lower abdomen that made her uncomfortable. Rey found her footing and pulled away from him. "Let's go," she said breathlessly, hoping he wouldn't notice the heat in her cheeks.

For the rest of the trek upwards, Rey was careful not to touch him. She let the force guide her steps, taking each one slowly and keeping her footing on the ice.

When they reached the top it was nearly nightfall. The cliff plunged downwards beneath them into nothingness. The winds had begun to pick up once again and Rey shivered as she looked at the endless expanse of white below.

Kylo fished a rope and a wicked looking hook from his pack and tied them together. He drove the hook into the ground and kicked it into the snow a few times for good measure before throwing the rope off the side of the cliff.

Rey watched him, confusion obviously written on her face.

"We rappel down from here," he explained. "The cave is right below us."

The wind whipped at his raven hair and cloak as he took hold of the rope. Rey wanted to protest, but he had already gone over the side of the cliff and into the vast nothingness below.

She watched him from the top as he descended, until he became nothing more than a black speck against the white landscape. She heard him shout her name a few seconds later.

Rey gripped the rope, her hands so cold that she could barely feel it.

She forced herself to climb out and over the edge of the cliff. Kylo was waiting for her at the bottom, she kept reminding herself as she began the descent. He would never let her live it down if she was too afraid to follow him.

The wind howled as she climbed down, blowing her side to side. It took every ounce of strength she had to keep her hold on the rope. Her hands were cold and her grip kept slipping as the wind tossed her.

In the back of her head, she felt the bond flare to life as Kylo spoke to her. "_Hold steady, Rey," _he coached. "_Climb down nice and slow. Don't look down and don't think about the wind. Focus on the rope. Focus on me."_

Rey shifted her focus to just the rope and Kylo. She could feel him from here. He was projecting confidence. He was absolutely certain she could make the climb.

She kept going, focusing on Kylo and ignoring everything else. Her hands were numb, but she ignored them. It worked really well until she grabbed for the rope, and her hands didn't grip.

Rey fell.

She could feel Kylo's panic as clearly as her own. The wind whipped past her and suddenly, she stopped falling.

Kylo Ren stood below her, his arms outstretched and his gloved fingers splayed out. His teeth were ground together and he grunted as he kept her afloat with the force. He moved to stand underneath her, and then she was falling again.

This time she fell into his arms.

He caught her as if she weighed nothing. Rey stayed in his arms, breathless with exhilaration. She could feel the strength in his arms and chest as he simply held her. She dared a glance at his face and wished she hadn't. The wind whipped his raven hair away from his face, baring it to her. His whiskey brown eyes seemed darker against the snowy backdrop. They searched hers with a depth of emotion that made her breath catch in her throat.

"Thanks," she mumbled. She could feel the heat in her cheeks, and for once Rey was thankful for the cold.

Kylo sat her on her feet with a nod. Part of her was grateful he hadn't held her any longer, but her chest twisted sharply with loss all the same.

Rey took a moment to observe her surroundings and noticed that they had indeed come to a cave. The entrance was carved into the bottom of the cliff. It loomed large and dark above them. Just inside the entrance was a wall of ice that blocked the cave from intruders. The ice stretched from floor to ceiling and distorted their view of the cave within.

Kylo Ren approached the wall and placed his gloved hands directly on it. He closed his eyes and mumbled something under his breath before going silent.

The ice groaned beneath his fingertips and Rey could see it beginning to split. She joined him, placing her own hands against the ice. She focused on the ice, channeling the force into it. It began to crack beneath her hands.

The entire piece of ice began to crack and split. Fissures began to form, and chunks of ice gave way and fell to the ground. Rey barely had time to jump back before a piece of ice twice her size landed where she had been standing.

The entire wall crumbled, revealing the darkness of the cave within. Warm air floated up from inside, a welcome change from the snow and ice.

Rey felt the force around her intensify. It guided her toward the entrance of the cave. She stepped over what was left of the ice wall and into the mouth of the gaping structure. Kylo did not follow.

Rey turned to see him shake his head. "You must go alone," he instructed. "The cave will not accept you if you don't."

Something akin to panic bubbled up in Rey's chest. She nodded, and managed to tamp down her fears.

She was strong. She could do this.

"Wait for me?" she intended to tell him, but it came out as question instead. She inwardly cursed her weakness.

He nodded, and Rey let out a breath that felt like relief. She took one last look at him, unconsciously committing his features to memory. She forced herself to breathe, and turned around to venture further into the cave.

It was darker the further she walked, but the force was strong in the cave. It led her like a beacon. She gave herself over to it completely and followed its lead. The cave tapered downwards into the earth. Rey was careful of her steps as she walked, taking to feeling of the earth beneath her feet and moving more slowly when it felt unstable.

Above her the cave widened, huge icicles hanging down from the ceiling. She trusted the force to alert her if any of them began to fall. At the moment it was calm, a sea of glass in her consciousness. The bond she shared with Kylo Ren hummed steadily in the back of her head. She didn't prod it, but it made her feel better knowing that she was not truly alone in the darkness.

She felt like she had been walking for hours when the force began to shift around her. It started as ripples against her consciousness, but those ripples quickly morphed into waves. The air around her became heavy. She struggled to breathe as it warmed and then became hot. The darkness melted away into white sunlight. She shielded her eyes and looked down to see sand beneath her boots. She sank into it, the hard earth of the cave giving way. Before her lay an abandonded AT-AT that she knew all too well.

She was on Jakku.

A man and woman walked towards the AT-AT a young girl in their arms. The man was short and stocky with light, dirty hair. The woman was thin and had dark hair pulled back in a bun. They sat the girl down in the sand at the foot of the metal behemoth. The girl began to cry.

Rey ran towards her, her boots sinking in the sand as she moved. "Please!" the girl sobbed. "Please don't leave me!" She stood and scrambled after the man and woman, her short legs barely strong enough to carry her in the sand. The man pushed her backwards and she fell on her tiny bottom.

"You can't go with us, girl," he rasped. The woman pulled out a flask and drank from it, her eyes glazed over as if she were drugged. "They're waiting for us. We'll lose that money if we don't leave now."

Rey was almost there.

The girl sobbed, begging and pleading for the couple to take her with them.

"We'll be back for you, girl," the man said gruffly as they both turned to leave.

Rey finally reached them and the girl disappeared. Her parents however, remained, still walking away.

"Why?" Rey screamed at their backs."Why would you leave me to die?"

They ignored her and kept walking. Rey ran after them. "Answer me!"

She caught up and cut in front of them. "Did you not love me?" she choked, her breath coming in gasps from her brisk run. "Did I mean nothing to you? _Answer me_!"

They walked past her without a word.

Rey felt the darkness clawing at her, begging to be unleashed. She looked down to see her old lightsaber in her hands. It was ignited, the blade flickering against the endless sand.

It would be so easy to strike them down.

And she wanted to. A part of her wanted to hurt them for what they'd done to her, to make them suffer. But even then, they were still her parents.

Rey dropped the lightsaber and fell to her knees on the sand. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and fell unbidden into the sand. Her parents disappeared.

The world around her shifted, and the ground dropped out from beneath her. She fell.

Rey didn't even have time to catch her breath before she plunged beneath a body of water. It was cold and dark. She let out what little breath she had out of shock.

Rey panicked. Her limbs thrashed and her vision became dark. She was going to drown.

Suddenly, she felt calm seep through the bond she shared with Kylo. She stilled beneath the water. Then she kicked her legs, her body rising upwards.

It was like she wasn't in control of herself. Her body moved on its own, taking cues through the bond.

She reached the surface. Rey gasped, pulling air in her lungs. She felt her body take cues from the bond once again as she began to tread water. Before she could speak to Kylo and thank him, he was gone. The bond hummed quietly in the back of her mind, but he was no longer in her head. Rey tread water for several minutes, only sinking under when waves splashed in her face. The water around her began to shift and disappear.

She scrambled to her feet in darkness. It was cold. Snow fell and trees rose up above her. Her boots crunched in fresh snow.

Starkiller.

She knew where she was even before she saw the crimson glow of Kylo Ren's blade.

He was wearing his mask again. Rey felt a shiver travel down her spine. He pointed a gloved finger at her and then he was moving with a fluidity that looked like a dark wraith against the white backdrop of snow. She ignited her own lightsaber, throwing it up just in time to block a blow from his.

He had been holding back on her before. Rey had suspected it, but never knew for sure until now.

His strikes were fast and brutal. He fought with a strength her smaller frame couldn't compete with.

She parried his blows again and again, until she began to wear down. He struck hard and Rey lost her grip on the lightsaber. It skidded over the snow and came to rest several feet from her. Kylo Ren's lightsaber stopped its arc and inch from her throat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kylo sat outside the cave, his eyes closed. The wind and snow whipped at him with fury. It should have chilled him to the bone, but he didn't feel it. He let the force flow through him. It was calm and willing to assist him as he searched the galaxy for his knights. The bond he shared with Rey was active. He felt fear and anger from her. He would not intervene in her test, he promised. It was not his place.

That was until he felt genuine panic through the bond. _I'm going to drown, _he heard her think.

He could no longer ignore her.

Kylo opened the bond between them to find Rey drowning. She thrashed, her eyes wide. Kylo thought of swimming and poured those thoughts into her through the bond. Rey stopped thrashing and kicked her legs. She began to rise. He left the bond.

Drowning was one of Rey's fears, he thought numbly as he focused himself back to the task of finding his knights. The bond in the back of his mind still hummed with fear, but it was no longer panicked.

Kylo searched for the signatures he knew belonged to his knights. He was able to feel all of them but one. The loss of Baru Ren stabbed at his heart like a dagger. He had been a loyal friend to Kylo, and the emperor couldn't help but feel his absence was responsible for Baru's death.

He felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes, but he didn't shed them. He grieved for his friend in silence, the force distorting around him with pain.

He sat in silence for some time, numb to the world, his breath shallow.

Kylo's promise to kill Sidious resolved. He refused to let one of his knights die in vain.

He doubled his efforts, letting the dark side of the force guide him, and found the others with ease. He searched their minds from afar. Two had betrayed him. He could see their murderous thoughts as clearly as his own. He would not seek them out any further.

Three of them appeared to be loyal. They were hiding from the Empire, of that he was certain. He would use the force to pinpoint their locations and seek them out once he knew the plan. For now, knowing that they were not aligned with Sidious was enough.

He paused, finished with his mission, but wanting more. The light pulled at him, dissipating the darkness that he had shrouded himself in. Rays of light shone through, peppering his consciousness like sunlight after a storm. He found himself searching once again, but this time not for his knights.

He would be able to find her even if she was at the edge of the galaxy. He felt her now.

Leia was alive. He felt her like a beacon of hope in the darkness.

Kylo let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. For all the darkness in his heart, he felt nothing but relief.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rey leaned backwards to keep Kylo Ren's crimson blade from slicing her throat. She panted with exertion. Above her the monster in the mask pressed down. She could almost feel his sneer.

Crimson light sparked off his helmet. Rey felt panic rise up in her chest. It was hard to remember that this man was her husband when he was bearing down on her, intent to kill. She tried to imagine Kylo's expressive eyes, but the mask hid any of his humanity from view.

_It's not real, _she told herself. _None of this is real._

On impulse, she reached for him and touched the mask. He froze, no longer pressing the blade against her throat.

Emboldened, she took it a step further. Rey gripped the bottom of the mask and pulled it off his face.

Beneath the mask were Kylo's features. She noted with a pang of sadness that the cave hadn't gotten his eyes right. They were so dark they looked black and held none of the expressiveness she'd come to know.

He seemed confused for a moment. He worked his jaw as if trying to figure out what her angle was. His brows furrowed and she saw anger begin to bleed into his features. Before he could recover from his confusion, Rey ducked beneath his lightsaber and dove across the snow for her own.

She never made it. The ground disappeared from underneath her.

The world around her shifted once again, and this time it took the shape of a destroyer. Walls of durasteel curved up and around her, trapping her inside. The metal floor pinged under her boots with every step. Steam bathed the walls and heat rose up from beneath her.

Ahead of her, a line of men and women were on their knees. A hooded figure in black stood above them. He raised his eyes to look at her and Rey flinched at his face. It was hollow and sickly, the palest she'd ever seen. His eyes were rimmed in red, and he laughed, the sound sending chills down her spine.

One of the men in line raised his head, and Rey recognized Finn immediately. He held his arms up and the hooded figure sent lightning into his body.

Finn fell backwards, thrashing on the floor. Rey screamed.

The hooded man turned his attention to the others, using electricity against them all. One by one, she recognized her friends from the Resistance. Leia and Poe fell backwards, jerking uncontrollably. Rose cried for Finn. Finn still thrashed.

Rey charged the hooded man with a shriek. He held his hands up and lightning poured from his fingertips. Rey stopped and held her own hands out to defend against his attack.

To her surprise, lightning leapt from her own fingers to meet the hooded man's head on. Rey pushed forward, trying to reach him with her lightning. He pushed back.

She tried harder. The lightning from her fingertips grew white hot, heat pouring from it. Rey cried out as it deflected from the hooded man and struck her instead.

White light was all she saw, but she felt no pain.

The light faded slowly to a more natural hue, and Rey realized that her nightmare had shifted again.

Rey was in a bed, satin sheets spilling over her body and caressing her skin. She vaguely realized that she was naked.

Bright light filtered in through ten foot tall windows that made up the entire room. She leaned back into pillows that were so plush she sunk into them. Rey sighed.

The bed shifted next to her, and she realized with a start that she wasn't alone.

Her heart stuttered in her chest, and she pulled the sheets up to cover herself. Kylo Ren rolled on top of her, his body caging hers in beneath him.

The first thing Rey noticed was that he was naked. Her eyes traveled down his perfectly sculpted arms and chest until his hips dipped downward. She forced herself to pull her eyes to his face before she saw any of his manhood.

His eyes were bright and expressive this time, and they danced with laughter. His raven hair was mussed and hung down and around his face. He gave her a crooked smile that reminded her of Han. Rey's heart twisted strangely at the gesture.

"Kylo," she gasped inelegantly.

His lips found her neck and she squirmed beneath him.

"Rey," he purred. His voice was deeper than she'd ever heard it and raw with passion. It sent shivers down her spine.

He kissed her neck, pausing at the place where her collarbone met her shoulder. He used his teeth there, lightly nipping and sucking at the skin beneath. Rey couldn't breathe.

He moved his lips down to her chest, kissing in a line until he came to the sheets she used to cover herself.

He nipped at them with his teeth and pulled them off.

Rey reached for them again, but his hand knocked hers away from the sheets.

"You're beautiful," he mumbled as his hands traced her curves.

He leaned down and his lips found her breasts. He flicked one of her nipples with his thumb and forefinger until It was standing at attention and begging to be touched. His chest vibrated against hers with a deep chuckle.

Rey was frozen in place as Kylo began to knead one of her nipples between his fingers while he latched on to the other with his mouth. He ran his tongue over her pert nipple, using his teeth with just the right pressure to complement the movement.

She had never felt anything quite like it.

She could feel pleasure coiling inside of her, the place between her legs becoming slick with need. Part of her wanted to push him away and run, but the other part wanted him to continue.

_It's not real, _she reminded herself. What was the harm in allowing it to continue for just a little longer?

Kylo worked his way down from her breasts to her stomach. He kissed, licked, and nipped a path with his teeth. She could feel a velvet hardness against her legs as he worked his way down, which only served to make her even more wet than she'd been before.

He dipped down to drag his tongue over her inner thigh and Rey gasped, sudden fear gripping her chest with his proximity to the place between her legs.

Before she could push him away, Kylo's lips latched onto her mound.

Rey felt her chest twist in excitement. The force around them danced and it felt like lightning in her veins.

He used his tongue with a skill she didn't know he possessed. Kylo licked between her folds, his tongue manipulating the sensitive bud that lay within.

Rey felt the coil of pleasure within her tighten until it was ready to burst. She fought it, shame at taking carnal pleasure in Kylo Ren clawing at her insides, but it wasn't enough. Pleasure took over, and she moaned.

"_Come for me, Rey," _she heard his deep voice echo in her head and she went over the edge.

It was a bit like falling. She had no control. She couldn't stop the coil inside of her from unraveling, and she couldn't stop his name from pouring off her lips as her entire body burned for him.

"Kylo," she whispered as he moved up her body to lean over her.

Rey met him halfway, her lips crushing to his. She could taste herself on his tongue.

He threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer to him as they kissed. Rey broke away, gasping for breath, before her lips found his neck.

She wanted more. She _needed _more.

Rey felt the slight hitch of his breath before he faded away, leaving her with nothing.

The world around her went dark, and she could only feel the force. Darkness called to her, its inky tendrils bleeding into her mind. It spoke to her of power and lust. It reminded her of how good it felt to fight with lightning, how right it had felt to take pleasure with Kylo Ren.

The light pulled at her also, its call less appealing. It spoke of purity and kindness, of living in harmony with nature, of forgiveness.

Rey thought of her parents who had left her to die. She saw Finn at the hands of the hooded man, and she saw Kylo.

He stood, one hand outstretched, his raven hair plastered to his face with sweat, and his dark eyes pleading. "Please," he mouthed.

Luke stood to the other side of her, watching her carefully. His eyes were full of the same caution she'd seen when the cave called to her on Ach To. He reached out to her. "You didn't even resist," he accused. "Leave him to die with his vengeance. He will only bring you ruin."

She turned back to Kylo. His hand was still outstretched.

"Please, Rey," he pleaded again.

Rey took a deep breath and chose.

She took her husband's hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kylo started a fire with his supplies and waited for Rey. Their bond hummed in the back of his mind. He'd felt fear and anger from her for most of the day. He had only intervened in her test once, and had kept his distance for the rest of it. Even then, he still kept his senses sharp on focused on the bond in case she needed him.

He sighed. The scavenger made him weak.

Ever since the interrogation room, she was constantly on his mind. Sometimes his thoughts of her pained him, after all, she continued to reject him again and again. But other times….

Kylo groaned as just the thought of her brought his member to full attention. It was a problem he dealt with much more frequently now that they were married.

When he'd offered her the galaxy, he'd only wanted her. He could see her at his side. He could make her happy. He would be her family, and he could give her more family to love if she so desired. But she had rejected him.

He had her now, but the victory felt hollow. Even if he earned her trust, he would never have her love.

Kylo pondered this as he stoked up the fire. The bond in his mind changed. The fear and anger bled away to be replaced by fear, embarrassment, and an emotion he recognized darkly as lust.

He focused his attention on the bond, jealousy coursing through him. He wanted to pry. He wanted so badly to see what she was doing or what scenario the cave had put in her head.

Would he like what he found? He didn't know. This alone kept him from delving into the bond.

He sat, jealousy and something that felt like hope stirring inside of him. He wouldn't look, he promised himself. It wasn't his place. He felt pleasure rolling off their bond, and still he resisted.

Until she moaned his name.

"_Kylo," _he heard clearly through the bond.

All promises of not prying were forgotten. Kylo tugged at the bond between them and he saw her for the briefest of moments.

In her mind they were both naked, their bodies entwined. Dream Kylo licked her between the legs, and Rey moaned deliciously. He moved up her body and Rey met his lips halfway, pulling him into a crushing kiss. Dream Kylo threaded his fingers into her hair and Rey arched up into him. She leaned forward and planted a kiss against his neck before dream Kylo disappeared.

Kylo pulled out of her mind before she noticed him. He sat for the longest time in a state of shock over what he'd just seen.

It couldn't have been…. But it was.

On some level Rey wanted him. She had to, or none of what he just witnessed would have happened. Granted, it wasn't real, but still… She hadn't denied him.

Hope stirred in his chest, and for a moment Kylo allowed himself to think of their future together. Perhaps it wouldn't be as grim as he thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rey came back to him several hours later with a crystal in her hands.

She seemed almost surprised to find him waiting for her, as if she had expected him to run off without her while she was gone.

Kylo extended a bag of borra meat and a cup of hot water to her. Rey gladly took both and sat down next to him.

After several days of her keeping her distance, the closeness of her proximity did not go unnoticed. Rey ate and drank like she was famished, and when she was finished she yawned as she held up her crystal for inspection. "How do I - "

"Tomorrow," Kylo promised. "I'll help you assemble your lightsaber."

To his surprise, she didn't argue. She stretched and bundled her cloak up underneath her to sleep, her eyes already beginning to dip closed as soon as she laid down.

Emboldened by what he had seen in her mind, Kylo unclipped the cloak from his shoulders and draped it over her.

"No motives," he promised.

Rey nodded and accepted the cloak. "Thank you," she mumbled as Kylo found his place at the fire once again. She was asleep before he could respond.

Kylo watched her for a long time, the fire casting a warm glow over her sleeping form. Snippets of their encounter in her mind played back to him, giving him hope and exciting him in a way that might have embarrassed him had she not been his wife.

He didn't sleep that night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Take the crystal and place it in the base," Kylo explained as they camped for the last night.

Rey took the torn lightsaber that had once been his grandfather's, and placed the crystal in the center of the two pieces.

"Put your hand over it."

Rey placed her hand loosely over the crystal. Kylo shook his head. "Like this."

He placed his hand over hers and curled her fingertips around the saber's hilt with his own. The bond between them shimmered in his mind with the contact. It felt like electricity between them. Her hands were soft on top, but he could feel the calluses on her fingertips from years of wielding and staff and surviving any way she knew how. He let his fingers curl around hers.

His breath caught in his throat, and he heard hers hitch too.

Rey caught his eyes with her hazel ones, and for a moment he felt longing over their bond until Rey shut him out. She worried her lower lip between her teeth and her eyes averted from his.

"What next?" she breathed.

"Focus," he replied simply. "Use the force to seal the crystal in the base. Let it guide you and mold the base into what best fits you."

Rey took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Kylo felt the force between them shift as she began to close and mold the base of the lightsaber. Parts flew off of the base and rearranged, sealing it together. It pulled apart at the middle and sealed on the sides and bottoms of each piece. A saber staff, he realized before it was even complete.

Rey's focus became more intense as the saber staff hilt rearranged its parts and became what it was meant to be.

It finished the transformation, locking all of the pieces into place. Rey's eyes snapped open.

She stood, Kylo's hand falling from hers. He stood with her as she pulled the two sides of the saber staff up and together. Her features were touched with a sense of reverence for the object in her hands. She brushed her fingertips over it, and looked to him before gripping the lightsaber in her right hand.

Rey let it drop, half of the saber staff swinging into place to make one long hilt. She ignited the lightsaber and Kylo's eyes went wide as a crimson blade emerged from both sides of the saber staff.

Rey looked at the lightsaber and them to him, brows furrowed. Concern lit up her hazel eyes as she took in her new weapons.

"It's red," she said simply.

Kylo Ren felt a sense of reverence as he took in Rey with the red saber staff. "Yes," he whispered. It was the same color of crimson as his.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Moraband**

Hux watched in disgust as yet another witch was called upon to council the Emperor. This one was dressed in barely anything. She wore cloth on her upper body that covered only her nipples and part of her stomach. Her shirt, if you could call it that, was only held up by the smallest piece of cloth that wrapped and tied behind her neck. A fur lined loin cloth covered her between her legs, but the rest of her body was bare for all to see.

His officers seemed to enjoy the show, but Hux was beginning to worry about the sort of advice his new Emperor was taking.

He seemed increasingly more volatile. Several of his officers had gone missing, there had been whispers around the base, and he'd found some questionable evidence of human sacrifice in one of the lower levels of the facility.

As difficult as it was for him to admit, Hux wondered if he'd made the right choice in reviving him.

The witch handed Emperor Sidious a cup of some sort of dark liquid. He drank it, the liquid staining his lips.

When she left Hux stepped forward. He did not relish in the news he was about to deliver to the Emperor, but it had to be done.

He moved until he was at the Emperor's feet. He bowed.

"Emperor Sidious," he greeted. "I have news from Corellia for you."

"Oh?" Sidious spared him a glance, his red rimmed eyes boring right through him.

Hux took in a sharp breath. "Kylo Ren is alive," he began. "And he's declared war on you. Corellia stands with him."

"How do you know?"

"There's been broadcasts all over the holonet," he explained. "There was a wedding. Kylo Ren took the Jedi girl as his Empress. They burned the gallows on Corellia and declared war. I have the holos if you want to see them."

Sidious gave him a strange look, his eyes narrowing like a snake's.

"What Jedi girl?"


	5. Mandalore - Warriors

**Hi everyone! sorry this chapter is late. A friend of mine asked me to help edit her book for publishing, and then my little one has been sick, so it's been a very busy and rough couple of weeks. Thank you so much to those of you who cared enough to check in on me. You know who you are and I appreciate it! **

**Thank you to those of you who have taken the time to read and review this story! Your reviews mean the world to me and make my day so much better! **

**A quick note on this chapter: I have not seen the Mandalorian, so all of this was created from internet research and my imagination. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Mandalore - Warriors

**Moon of Concordia**

They landed in the dead of night, guided by coordinates and only a few pinpricks of light. Rey shook as she put the Falcon down on solid ground. Even with Kylo as co-pilot and the force at her disposal, landing in the dark with no moon above to give her any light was terrifying.

The moment the Falcon was stable, Rey sagged against the control panel, gasping for air and laughing. Kylo gave her a crooked smile that made her chest tight and her cheeks burn.

They were met on the gangway by a tall man dressed head to toe in armor. He removed his mask as they descended to reveal a young man with dark hair who couldn't have been any older than twenty. His face was criss crossed with pale, old scars that stood out starkly against his sun kissed skin.

"Kylo Ren," he greeted with a slight bow of his head. "Rey."

The two of them returned the greeting with a slight bow of their heads as their boots touched the ground on Concordia.

The young man grinned wolfishly. "Bo-Katan has been anxious to meet you ever since we saw your holo."

"Then let us not leave her waiting any longer," Kylo replied coolly, though Rey saw the faint trace of amusement on his lips.

They followed the young man into the darkness. He placed his helmet back over his face and the path before them illuminated in a small orb of gold. It was strange walking with no moon to light the way. The darkness was all encompassing and felt as though it would suffocate her in its totality. The planet of Mandalore was nothing more than a tiny pinprick of silver in the otherwise black sky. Rey stayed close to Kylo to keep her bearings on this moon that threatened to swallow her up in darkness.

The trek seemed endless. When they finally arrived at their destination, Rey had to blink furiously to keep from becoming disoriented.

Torches were lit every few feet and placed between tents that loomed nearly six feet tall. A great fire burned at the end of the tents with logs strategically placed around it, the heat from the fire encompassing her the moment she sat foot past the very first ran between the tents, fighting with wooden sticks, while men and women in armor tended to small livestock like animals she didn't recognize or brought up wood for the great fire. She saw several who were coupled behind the tents, rutting against each other like animals. Rey looked away, dark blush creeping up her cheeks.

The young man brought them to the last tent. "The Mand'alor Bo-Katan Kryze," he introduced before bowing out.

A woman emerged from the tent. She wore armor over leather like the others, but hers was obsidian instead of silver. Braided auburn hair hung over her shoulder. Her jaw was sharp and her nose crooked from abuse. Her eyes were a clear jade that cut into both Rey and Kylo the moment her gaze found them.

"About time you made it," she said, skipping all formalities. "I was beginning to think the dark lord had killed the fledgling Emperor and his bride already."

"We are not so easily killed," Kylo assured her, a slight scowl pulling at his lips.

"Of that we will see," Bo-Katan replied. She gestured to the great fire that burned no less than fifty feet behind her. "You've traveled a long way and you must be famished. Sit and I will have food brought to you. We will talk of your conquest over a meal."

Without another word Bo-Katan disappeared down the row of tents leaving Rey and Kylo to make the short journey to the fire by themselves. They sat on one of the logs and were almost immediately brought bowls of hashed meat and vegetables by a Mandalorian woman. Rey picked at her food for a moment before taking a bite. It was heavily salted and the meat was nowhere near comparable to that which she'd eaten on Corellia. It reminded her of rations on Jakku. Beside her Kylo ate his without complaint, managing to keep his face impassive.

Bo-Katan joined them with a bowl of her own. She sat on the log next to theirs and positioned herself so that she could speak directly to them.

"I am a Mand'alor, not a politician, so I will speak plainly to you and I expect the same in return."

"It is not a secret that Mandalor is openly defiant to Sidious." she began bluntly. "His stormtroopers took our planet by force. We are warriors, but they came with warships and a darkness we have never seen before."

Bo-Katan leaned over her knees, resting her elbows against her thighs. "We fought until the city was a lost cause. Many of our warriors died for Mandalore. I took those I could and we fled here while Sidious set up a camp on our planet."

Her eyes met Rey's and burned with anger. Her gaze traveled from her to Kylo before she spoke again. "I want Sidious' death so badly I can taste it," she growled.

"I will give that to you," Kylo promised. "Join me. He will not live once we take the galaxy."

Bo-Katan leaned back. "I will join you on two conditions."

Kylo nodded, indicating that she should continue.

"The first is that you will help us take back Mandalore." She leaned down and drew a half circle and several blocks around it with her fingertip. "They've pulled back their warships, so all we need to worry about are ground troops. The city shields are controlled by these towers." She pointed at the blocks that sat on either side. They're heavily guarded, and they have guards stationed at various spots along the Kelita River that runs around Keldabe as well."

She drew a snaking river around the half circle with her fingertips."We thought they knew about the tunnels, but our spies have reported no guards at the entrances or exits, so I don't believe that advantage has been compromised."

Bo-Katan drew a jagged rock with her fingertips a foot away from the snaking river. "The problem we have is that we can't get close enough to the tunnels without their guards spotting us." She nodded towards the two of them. "If we had someone who could use the force and get past the guards, they could infiltrate the towers and bring the shields down, so our warriors can rush in and take back the city."

Kylo grunted. "Sounds like a solid plan."

"And the other requirement…" Bo-Katan trailed off for a moment before continuing. "My people will not follow an outsider. You must become a Mandalorian if you wish to command a Mandalorian."

"But we're not Mandalorians," Rey pointed out. "We can't just _become _something we're not."

"Verd'goten," Bo-Katan said simply. "Your blades against my darksaber. You will be measured, and if found worthy, you may yet become a Mandalorian."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They braided Rey's hair, tying her chestnut locks in one dark, sophisticated braid that hung over her shoulder. She was outfitted in light armor that she wore over her tunic. It was crafted to protect her internal organs in case she were to lose to Bo-Katan in battle. They streaked war paint across her face, symbolic of strength and honor.

Rey clipped her saber staff to her belt and left her tent. The sun was waning outside, though on a moon it was more difficult to judge time. Kylo was waiting for her, his raven hair silhouetted in the golden light.

He was dressed to match her, silver armor over his black tunic. Two lines of black war paint were streaked across his forehead and dipped down over his nose, one of the lines stopping at the end of his nose and the other stopping at his cheeks. Rey noticed offhandedly that the paint on his face was made to look like the visors on the Mandalorian helmets. His lightsaber was clipped at his belt just like hers.

"Are you ready?"

Rey nodded, and together they walked through the Mandalorian camp. Residents of the camp gathered around them as they walked, falling into step on either side of them and behind them. They chanted in a language that Rey did not understand. As they approached the end of the tents, she saw that the fire from the night before still burned. Bo-Katan stood next to it, the hilt of a lightsaber in her hand. She looked fierce in her obsidian armor, black war paint decorating her face.

"Welcome, Kylo Ren and Rey." Bo-Katan gave a slight bow of her head in greeting. "On this day you will be tested. If you are found worthy you will become a Mandalorian. You will fight at our side and we will fight at yours. If you are found wanting…" She tapped the hilt of her saber against her thigh. "You will leave this place and never return. Do you accept our challenge?"

"We accept," Rey and Kylo both answered in unison.

"Step forward," Bo-Katan commanded. "Draw your sabers."

Rey and Kylo stepped forward as the Mandalorians formed a semi-circle around them. They ignited their lightsaber, crimson blades buzzing through the otherwise silent ether.

Bo-Katan ignited her blade. An obsidian void rippled through the air, seeming to suck in the very matter around it. The Mand'alor flashed a wicked grin before charging towards them.

Kylo met her blade first with his own. His crimson blade warped around her obsidian one, seeming to disappear where they met. He slid his saber down to the hilt and released as Bo-Katan struck fast and hard again and again.

He parried her blows with the skill that suggested a lifetime of practice before countering with his own. He rained his lightsaber down on hers driving her back a few steps before she swung her obsidian blade dangerously close to his chest.

Rey charged her then, her crimson saber staff crackling as it met the void of her blade.

They exchanged a few quick parries, and then Bo-Katan threw her strength into the blade. Rey was driven back almost immediately by the sheer ferocity of her attack. She took several large steps backwards as the obsidian blade beat down on her saber staff again and again. It was all she could do to keep the blade from cleaving her face as her opponent kept up the barrage of strikes.

Heat blazed at her back, and Rey knew she had nearly backed herself into the fire. She held her ground, grunting with the effort as she pushed Bo-Katan back. The obsidian saber lay across hers, seeming to inhale the crimson into its depths. She leaned forward to keep her feet stable, bringing her face close enough to the black blade that she could feel her very breath stolen with its proximity. Darkness emanated from its surface, and Rey unconsciously leaned away. Her foothold began to give.

The crossguard on Kylo's lightsaber barely missed her face as he intercepted Bo-Katan. His crimson blade sparked and wrapped around the obsidian void as he pushed her back, allowing Rey to breathe.

Kylo brought his blade against hers strike for strike, driving her further from Rey. Bo-Katan made as though she was going to strike him from above, then brought her blade down sideways as he moved to block. The obsidian blade slashed into his thigh.

Kylo cried out and stumbled back, while Rey rushed forward.

Her lightsaber met Bo-Katan's and she groaned as she pushed forward with all of her strength, driving the Mandalorian back. The obsidian blade made to strike her overhead, and then twisted sideways, but Rey was ready. She met the blade with her own and used Bo-Katan's momentary surprise to pull her blade away and strike at the other woman.

Her crimson saber staff bounced off of the Mand'alor's obsidian armor, but not without charring it and nearly pushing her off balance.

Bo-Katan countered her strike by delivering a wild swing at Rey's legs as she regained her balance. Rey was barely able to block the black saber from taking her right leg off. The obsidian void licked at her crimson blade, desperate to taste her flesh.

The Mandalorian broke the lock on their sabers and brought hers upwards and made to strike from above once again. Rey readied herself to parry from the side, but this time there was no bluff.

Crimson warped around the darkness as Kylo rejoined the fight, their dueling blades barely a hair's width from Rey's face. She gasped as Kylo pushed Bo-Katan away from her. It took Rey only a second to regain her bearings before she joined him.

They fought together, their crimson blades driving her back further and further. Heat warmed Rey's face as they neared the fire, the flames dancing brightly, begging to receive them.

Rey blocked a strike from Bo-Katan's saber while Kylo struck her from the side. His crimson blade charred her armor and he threw his weight into a second strike, bowling the Mand'alor over.

Kylo placed his blade at Bo-Katan's throat as she lay, chest heaving by the fire.

"Do you yield?" he demanded.

She raised her arms in surrender. "I yield."

Kylo extinguished his lightsaber and extended a hand to her. Bo-Katan accepted his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

Rey switched off her saber staff as the Mandalorian gave her a stiff nod and what looked like a tired grin.

"You are worthy," she breathed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rey looked at the wound with trepidation. Her stomach rolled at the sight and smell of the blood.

It was everywhere. Kylo's pants were saturated in it, making them stick to the skin underneath, and the cot in their tent was now covered in it as well. The wound on his thigh was deep, the darker blood inside spilling out and over the surface in sticky warmth.

Rey had always thought lightsabers cauterized any wounds they made, but then again, Bo-Katan's blade had not been a normal lightsaber.

Kylo sat on the edge of the cot. He was shirtless and though he still wore his black pants, they were torn, revealing the blood stained creamy skin of his thigh beneath. His chest rose and fell quickly, his breath coming in pained gasps and his eyes closed.

"You'll have to heal it," he mumbled. "I can't… focus enough to do it myself."

Rey shook her head. "I don't know how."

Kylo let out a sharp laugh that sounded more like a bark. "Some teacher my uncle was."

Rey crossed her arms and glared at him. "Berating Luke is not going to keep you from bleeding to death."

"No, but if I die at least I'll feel better."

She rolled her eyes.

"Use your saber staff," he mumbled, his eyes still closed. He tilted his head back, his jaw clenched, and his eyes squinted in pain. "You can cauterize it with the blade."

Rey gripped her saber staff more tightly than necessary as she removed it from her belt. Her eyes darted from the wound to Kylo's face, which remained tense, even with his eyes closed.

She took a deep breath and thought of all the times she'd been injured on Jakku. She'd patched herself up with next to nothing. There had been several times where she feared she would bleed to death, but she'd always come through. She tried to think of that as she knelt in between Kylo's legs, but the location of the wound was enough to make her stomach knot for a reason that had absolutely nothing to do with all the blood.

She put her hands on the wound. His muscled thigh was warm beneath her fingertips. Her left arm was dangerously close to touching his - . Better to not think about it at all, she decided quickly as her breath came out in a short gasp.

Focus on the wound, she reminded herself. It would not do to let her mind wander in her current position.

She ignited her saber staff and focused on the wound. She brought the crimson blade down just above it, and steeled herself for what had to come next. She took a deep breath and touched the blade to Kylo's wound.

He jerked beneath her and let out a sharp growl as his hands flew up and tangled in her hair. He gave a slight pull with the pain, and Rey gasped.

She extinguished her saber staff, leaving charred flesh in its wake. She nearly jumped from her kneeling position, forgetting the fact that she was caged between Kylo's legs. Her back hit his knee and she fell forward.

Rey ended up with her face firmly planted in Kylo's crotch.

She felt him shift beneath her and she panicked. Rey scrambled out of his lap, only succeeding in throwing her weight into his chest.

Kylo gripped her waist out of impulse as he fell backwards onto the cot, bringing Rey with him.

She stiffened against his chest as mortification colored her cheeks. She wished that she could simply disappear and pretend that she hadn't had her face somewhere so private. She couldn't bear to meet his eyes, and see the anger that she knew must be there, so she didn't. Rey kept her gaze firmly on the wide expanse of his chest as shame and humiliation ate her alive.

Rich laughter, sharp and clear, cut through her shame and forced her to look at him. Kylo gave her a crooked grin that was too wide to not be genuine. His dark eyes danced in a way that made her chest tight and her breath come up short.

She froze, her hands splayed out across his chest, as if his mood would darken with the slightest movement. Her mind screamed at her to run, but she was trapped in this moment and her body would not comply with her wishes.

Kylo's laughter faded away and his whiskey brown eyes regarded her warmly. It was not the cold, calculated gaze of Kylo Ren. It was the look Ben Solo had worn when they had touched hands through their bond. It was gentle. It was kind, and it spoke of hope.

He brought one of his hands up to her face and cupped her cheek in his fingertips. They were large and calloused from years of training, but they were they were warm and surprisingly gentle against her skin.

Kylo drug his fingertips upwards and pushed a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. Rey was frozen, unsure of how she should feel or act. She couldn't breathe when he touched her like that.

"Rey," he whispered, and the sound of her name on his lips broke the tension between them.

Rey pulled away from him and scrambled off the cot. Without a word she broke for the door of the tent, desperate for some fresh air and clear thoughts. Kylo called out for her as she emerged into the sunlight, but she didn't look back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They didn't speak of what had transpired between them. It was easier to pretend that it hadn't happened, especially given Rey's flight. She wasn't ready, even after the cave.

They stood together by the great fire, wearing the armor Bo-Katan had given them for their fight. All of Mandalore had gathered to watch the ceremony, and in the light of the setting sun the Mand'alor gave the words.

"Your strength and bravery have been seen by all," Bo-Katan canted. "You fight with honor and your cause is a noble one. You are Mandalorians in your hearts, and you will now become Mandalorians before this host of warriors."

"Kylo Ren," Bo-Katan turned to him. "Do you swear to protect Mandalore and all she stands for? Will you answer the summons of your Mand'alor, fight, and even die if needed to protect us?"

"Yes," he answered gruffly.

"Will you raise your children as Mandalorians, teaching them of honor and duty? And will you pass on our ways to the next generation?"

"I will."

Bo-Katan turned her attention to Rey next. "Rey, do you swear to protect Mandalore and all she stands for? Will you answer the summons of your Mand'alor, fight, and even die if needed to protect us?"

"I will," Rey responded immediately.

"Will you raise your children as Mandalorians, teaching them of honor and duty? And will you pass on our ways to the next generation?"

"Yes," Rey whispered, the thought of children nearly causing her to stumble over her words.

"As Mand'alor I declare that Rey and Kylo Ren are now Mandalorians," she boomed to the crowd. "I will mark them in the blood of the Mand'alor as evidence of their ties to this family. They are our blood. They are warriors."

Bo-Katan removed a small knife from her sleeve. She placed the blade against her palm and pressed down just hard enough to bring blood to the surface. She ran her pointer finger across the blood, coating her fingertip in the hot, sticky liquid. Then she turned to Rey and Kylo.

She marked Rey first.

The Mand'alor pressed her fingertip to Rey's forehead and drew a facsimile representation of the visor in a Mandalorian helmet, leaving streaks of blood over her forehead and nose where the visor would have been.

Rey stood tall, never flinching, as she became a Mandalorian. Her hazel eyes darted to Kylo once or twice, but otherwise she kept them on the crowd before them.

Kylo was next. Bo-Katan collected more blood on her fingertip and turned to him. He stayed perfectly still as she marked him in the same way she had marked Rey. The blood felt warm against his skin and he could feel it drying on his forehead, even as she finished with his nose. When the marking was complete, Bo-Katan stepped away and the crowd of Mandalorians went wild.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The feast that followed was like no feast Kylo had ever attended. Livestock were slaughtered, and the Mandalorians feasted on fresh meat and preserved ale around the great fire. Children played and danced, and adults drank heavily. They laughed and talked amongst one another freely and with great respect. Several even expressed their emotions in a more physical manner. Kylo had been almost certain he'd seen a naked Mandalorian couple rutting behind one of the tents on his way to relieve himself.

Kylo drank with the Mandalorians in celebration, though he did not drink enough to impair his judgement. It was no longer his wedding night, and as Emperor he could not allow himself such liberties, even if Rey was a sight to behold.

She sat beside him, still dressed in Mandalorian armor, her chestnut hair braided and hanging over her shoulder. The fire bathed her in a warm hue, making her features seem soft. Blood still streaked her face, but it only served to make her seem fierce, like a warrior queen. _His _warrior queen.

The memory of her mishap earlier carried a life of its own, rising into his mind unbidden. He could feel himself becoming aroused just thinking about her head in his lap.

Part of him wanted to go to her. Surely, she would eventually acquiesce and allow him to be a husband to her in the truest sense of the word. It's not as though it was unheard of for husbands and wives to sleep together and give each other pleasure.

But the more rational part of himself resisted. She was ten years his junior, young and afraid. He had no interest in having her if she could not willingly give herself to him. Affection would come with time, he would make sure of it. He had only to be patient, and to be kind.

Luckily, his thoughts were interrupted as Bo-Katan took a seat next to Rey.

"Concordia is in its full stage tonight," the Mand'alor commented wryly. "It will bring you luck."

"Luck?" Rey asked.

"The full moon is said to bring fertility," Bo-Katan replied. "A child conceived on Mandalor would no doubt be a fierce warrior."

Rey's eyes flew open wide, and her entire face turned scarlet. "Oh, no!" she scrambled. "It's not like - " she stopped herself before she could say more. Bo-Katan raised a brow.

"Do you not seek to secure your reign with an heir?"

Rey opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it again. Kylo stepped in.

"In good time," he answered for her. "We don't wish to bring a child into this world until the war is over and our enemies are dead."

He noted with amusement that Rey's cheeks had not lost their color, though Bo-Katan seemed to be pleased with his answer.

"War is a difficult time indeed, Emperor Ren," she conceded. "In Mandalore's early and violent history, it was not unheard of for the victor to violate and destroy every piece of his fallen enemy."

She looked between Rey and Kylo with a sadness in her eyes. "Wives were raped and beheaded or husbands were castrated and made to live as eunuchs. Children were forced into slavery, with the unborn oft ripped from their mother's wombs." She shook her head. "It was a violent and bloody time indeed."

"And the enemy we face is not entirely human," Kylo admitted slowly. "I struck him with my saber, and he did not fall."

Bo-Katan scrunched her face together in thought. "Dark magic," she finally decided. "Most likely born of blood."

"How do we stop him?"

The Mand'alor shook her head. "If blood is shed, then blood must be shed again. As for what can make a man invincible, I do not know. Perhaps the witches of Dathomir could help you in this matter."

Kylo nodded. "I will see them after we've gained support for this war. Perhaps they can guide us."

"A fighting force of men and women is most important," Bo-Katan agreed. "Once we take back Mandalore, I'll send out my best men and women to target the Empire's commanding officers. We'll thin them out for you and make sure others are reluctant to take their place."

"I appreciate it."

"You'll have earned it when you help us take back Mandalore," Bo-Katan corrected him. "The two of you leave at dawn."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Mandalore**

They hitched a ride from Concordia to Mandalore on a stolen trade ship. Kylo had grown up hearing stories about the Mandalorians and their wasted planet, but the stories hadn't prepared him for its reality.

Mandalore was a wasteland. Dead earth stretched out beneath his feet for as far as the eye could see, turned gray by decades of abuse. It was easy to see why the Mandalorians could not make it to the tunnels. There was no place to hide on the barren landscape.

Kylo and Rey traveled together across the dry, cracked earth. Kylo used the force to mask their presence from anyone or anything they passed. They might look, but their minds would convince them they'd seen nothing. It took some concentration to keep up the force shielding, so Rey guided them. She followed the force signatures of the storm troopers in the city of Keldabe, using her awareness of them to lead her and Kylo in the correct direction.

They traveled for hours across the barren landscape before they reached any sort of cover. The land rose slowly into gentle peaks and dipped down into canyons. It was obvious that a river used to run between the peaks, but there was no trace of it among the rock now.

Rey and Kylo moved above the canyon until the sun dipped below the horizon. Only then did they climb down and make their camp beneath the rocks and out of sight from anyone above.

They ate rations of dried meat that Bo-Katan had given them. It was not good, but it kept them from starving, and Kylo supposed that was all that mattered.

He kept guard that night while Rey slept. It had been over a week since he'd slept more than a half hour at a time, and as the night wore on his eyes slipped closed without his consent.

_His eyes swept over the desert landscape, but they ended up landing on the young girl that stood alone. She wore white leggings and a white wrapped tunic. Her arms were also wrapped and she held a staff in her hands. Her eyes were turned upwards, towards the sky, and tears rolled down her cheeks. _

_Kylo approached her slowly, stopping at her side. He said nothing, but looked to the stars with her, the clear desert sky painted with shades of blue._

"_They left me to die," Rey finally told him, her eyes sweeping from the sky to rest on him. "I saw it in the cave on Ilum. They left me on Jakku so they could go and gamble. They didn't love me. They couldn't have."_

_Her eyes fell to the sand then, tears leaking from their corners. _

_Kylo reached out and took Rey's hand in his. He wasn't wearing his gloves, and the feel of her skin on his set him afire. He laced his fingers with hers, struggling to breathe with the knot that had developed in his chest from her touch._

"_If I'd known about you, I would have come for you," he told her solemnly, realizing that the words were true as he said them. "I would not have left you here alone."_

_Rey met his eyes with her hazel ones, disbelief morphing into amusement._

"_You're dangerously close to sounding like you care about me, Kylo Ren," she teased as she wiped the tears from her cheeks._

"_That's because I do."_

_He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but it felt right. Rey's eyes widened in surprise before she drifted away from him and he woke to the early morning light on Mandalore._

Kylo couldn't pinpoint how or why, but he felt that his time with Rey on Jakku was not simply a dream. Perhaps it was in the way she looked at him as they shared some of the dried meat rations before they climbed out of the canyon to continue their journey. Or maybe it was the contented silence that fell between them, but he had a hunch that somehow they had shared that moment. If that was the case, then their bond never ceased to surprise him.

They made good time traveling that day, the wasted landscape now familiar. They passed several storm troopers, who stood watch on the edge of the canyon. Kylo was careful to keep himself and Rey concealed with the force, and the storm troopers paid them no mind.

They arrived at the CIty of Bone before nightfall. Bones from long dead mythosaurs littered the shattered earth. They were as tall as a building and as wide as a grown man. He sae bones from the creatures' legs, jaw bones, tusks, and several massive rib cages decorated the field of bones, their two sides bonded in the center by a knotted backbone. Some lay flat on the ground, while others were erect, reaching for the sky.

Rey stared open mouthed at the sight, her hazel eyes darting between the bones around her.

"Mythosaurs," Kylo told her quietly. "The Mandalorians used to face them with nothing but a spear to prove their mettle as warriors. Eventually they were hunted to extinction."

Rey pressed her fingertips to the base of one of the rib cages. She ran her hands down the bone reverently. "I bet they were beautiful," she whispered as she moved to inspect one of the leg bones.

"They were."

"Can we camp here for tonight?"

Kylo nodded.

Rey volunteered to keep watch that night. As Kylo lay beneath bone and stars he slipped off into fitful sleep.

_Kylo was in his bathroom on the Finalizer. He wore only a towel as he took a straight razor to his face. He felt eyes on him as he shaved, and he turned to find Rey watching him intently from his bedroom._

_Part of him wanted to believe that she was really there, but his mind reasoned that it was simply a dream._

_He felt the towel brush against his growing erection as he turned around to look at her, and he knew exactly how he would discern if this was merely a dream or something more. _

_With a flick of his wrist, Kylo dropped the towel, leaving himself bare to her. _

_Rey's hazel eyes went wide, and her face colored. _

_Definitely NOT a dream, then._

_He should put the towel back on. He knew that he should, but he didn't. There was some sort of satisfaction in letting his wife see all of him, even if it was only the bond that gave him such courage. _

_Kylo stepped towards her hesitantly, like he might approach a wild animal. When she didn't shrink away, he grew bolder. Kylo moved towards her until only a few feet separated them. _

_Rey stayed frozen, curiosity and fear warring within her. He kept still, waiting._

_She reached out a hand, but then withdrew it. _

"_It's okay," he reassured her. _

_She reached out again, but stopped just short of touching him. "Does it always look like this?" she asked breathlessly. _

"_Only with you."_

_She touched him then, and he feared he might die. Her hands wrapped around his member with a gentle curiosity. Fire sparked in his veins, making him burn beneath her touch. He wanted more. He _needed _more. _

_Kylo pushed himself into her hand, eliciting a gasp from Rey and nearly taking him over the edge. _

_Before he could push into her again she faded away, leaving him alone and undeniably hard beneath the bones of a mythosaur._

Kylo finished the job that she had started in their shared dream, and when he came he thought only of her hands around his cock.

Across the bone strewn ground, he felt Rey searching their bond, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He knew the dreams were shared, and now so would she.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They didn't talk much the following morning. In fact, Rey almost seemed to be avoiding him. He began to wonder if he'd done the right thing by being so bold with her last night.

The landscape of Mandalore began to change the further they traveled. The barren ground now had a slight cover of wild grasses. Small patches of trees could be found every half mile, and Kylo could hear the life teeming within them. They found the Kelita River not long after. It snaked through the grass and around the trees, bubbling and flowing as it made its way to the city.

Shriek hawks flew over them and occasionally swooped down to steal prey from the grass. Their long black wings spoke of power and beauty, while their talons knew only death. It was a good sign to see life after several days of wasteland.

Kylo followed Rey's lead, still shielding them from the guards they passed on their way to the tunnels. Rey led them upwards, through winding hills and into mountainous terrain. Below them the river followed, winding up and through the earth as well. They made good time, traveling at a brisk pace and stopping only to eat or relieve themselves. It was late in the afternoon when Rey finally spoke to him.

"Why do you think we still have the bond?" she asked from ahead of him.

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't it die with Snoke, since he was the one who made it?"

Kylo thought about it before responding. "He might have facilitated the bond between us, but it's still _ours. _I don't think it dies unless we do."

"But _why_?"

Kylo shrugged as she turned around backwards to look at him.

Rey scowled as she kept walking. "You mean to tell me you're not the least bit interested in why we have this bond?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!" Rey opened her mouth to say more, but stopped when a crack sounded out beneath her feet.

Kylo felt the blood drain from his face when he saw it. The shell of shriek hawk egg sat broken beneath Rey's boots, the yolk splattered across her heels.

A shriek hawk stood behind her, its black wings unfurled to its full span. Its sharp beak opened in a hiss, and it pointed its talons towards them.

"Run," Kylo said blandly as he took a step backwards.

"What?" Rey turned to see the shriek hawk.

"_RUN_!" he shouted as he grabbed her forearm and jerked her towards him.

He took off, dragging Rey behind him until she started running at his side. They ran down the steep path they had climbed up, Kylo only able to keep his footing using the force to guide his steps. Behind them the hawk gave several ear-piercing shrieks before it was on their backs.

The shriek hawk tore at them with its talons as they ran. Rey and Kylo both ducked beneath the bird's strikes as they desperately tried to keep their footing while running down the slope. Kylo slipped, barely staying on his feet. Rey cried out as the shriek hawk's talons hooked her left shoulder.

Kylo ducked beneath the shriek hawk's talons and lost his footing. He slipped down the path, barely stopping himself before he fell over the edge. Rey extended her hand to him and helped him up as she ran past. They both kept moving as the shriek hawk struck at them again.

Beneath the cliff, the Kelita River wound lazily around the mountainside.

"We jump into the river!" Kylo shouted as they took one of the curves on the path at a speed that barely kept them on solid ground.

"What?" Rey exclaimed as she ducked beneath the shriek hawk's talons. "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe!" Kylo shouted. "Yes? Who cares? Let's do it now!"

They both turned suddenly and gripped hands as they jumped. The shriek hawk let out a piercing cry. It dove for them, but pulled up as they fell.

Kylo hit the water hard, the force of impact knocking the breath from his body. He kicked to the surface, sucking in air greedily. The water around him was moving, but the current was slow and he was able to keep himself afloat easily.

Rey surfaced next to him, wet, spluttering and flailing in the water. He reached for her wrist and pulled her to him. She wrapped her upper body around his and stilled, taking in sharp breaths.

Above them the shriek hawk perched on the cliff where they had just jumped. It shrieked twice, beating its wings against its body. Kylo laughed. Rey let out a light chuckle, then eventually laughed with him.

By the time they swam across the river and pulled themselves out on the other side, they had traveled around much of the craggy peaks. Here, the landscape rolled down into a canyon carved out of rock. In the side of the canyon was a cave that was carved in a perfect half-circle, obviously man made.

"There!" Kylo pointed out.

They had found the tunnel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kylo was certain he had aged a decade from the time they had entered the tunnel until now. The path beneath the earth had been wide at first, but quickly narrowed down into a space where he and Rey nearly had to crawl. His back was aching from bending over for so long, and the markings of the tunnel were all beginning to blur together.

He was about to give up on ever finding the end, when the tunnel broke into a Y. Kylo moved to one side, allowing Rey to move up and crouch beside him. Her hazel eyes fixed on him intently.

"This is where we split up," he said more for himself than for her.

She nodded, her eyes searching his. "Be careful," she whispered. It was barely more than a breath, but he heard it as loudly as if it were a scream.

"You too," he returned, his chest tight. "May the force be with you."

"And with you."

He said nothing else to her. She turned and took the left fork of the Y. He watched her go before turning back to take the right.

The rest of the journey was fairly short, and Kylo found himself surfacing amidst a small cluster of trees. The tower stood before him, tall and regal. He could see storm troopers around the perimeter and on the top of the structure. There was no doubt there would be some inside as well.

Deciding not to waste any time, he ignited his lightsaber and stormed out from his position in the trees.

He took them by surprise.

He could see the storm troopers pause as if they were confused before reaching for their blasters. Their split second of indecision was all it took. Kylo cut them down easily, slicing them in half with his crimson blade.

More storm troopers ran for him, their blasters drawn. They fired at him and he deflected the bolts with his lightsaber. He waved his hand and sent the storm troopers flying into each other with the force. Kylo moved towards them with purpose and brought his blade down on them one at a time, striking them through the heart.

By that time, storm troopers were pouring out of the tower. Kylo deflected their shots one by one and advanced towards them. He cut them down with his saber, mowing them over like they were nothing. After a dozen he lost count. He just kept swinging as the bodies littered the ground around him.

Kylo stormed the tower next. He burst through the door, cutting down two more storm troopers who were standing guard there. He took the stairs two at a time dropping adversaries as they charged down the stairs to meet him. When they fell he would simply step over their bodies and continue upwards.

When he reached the top of the tower he ran into another half dozen storm troopers. He cut down two of them immediately, then blocked blaster bolts from the other four. As they kept firing on him, Kylo turned his defense into offense. He deflected the bolts away from him and back to their source. Two more of the storm troopers fell.

He advanced on the last two and decapitated one of them. The other raised his blaster to shoot and Kylo cut the blaster in half with his blade, then sliced the storm trooper though the middle. His adversary fell in a heap on the metal floor.

Kylo then turned his attention to the shields.

The top of the tower was fairly simple. The technology was old and outdated, and it was easy for him to find the only lever amongst the bare control panel in the center of the room. He walked to it and pulled it backwards, towards himself.

Kylo walked outside and climbed onto the roof of the tower. Below him, the city of Keldabe was framed with a shimmering bubble shield. Outside of the shield waited an army of Mandalorians, armed and ready for battle. The shield around the city flickered, but did not go out.

Rey has not taken the left tower, he realized. He could feel anxiety in his veins, though when he searched the bond they shared in the back of his mind, he found her alive and well. She just needed more time, he reasoned.

Minutes passed and nothing happened. He waited and continued to wait until he feared she would never pull the lever. He kept tabs on their bond, finding her alive each time, but still the shields remained.

When he had almost decided to go and find her the shields flickered and then went out. A cry rose from the waiting Mandalorians as they charged forward into the city, slaughtering the storm troopers within.

Kylo let his gaze travel to the tower across the city. He ignited his lightsaber and waved it through the sky. Several minutes later, across the city, a twin crimson blade waved back and he smiled.

Below him the Mandalorians had raised their mythosaur flag high above Keldabe. It was an alliance made, and first battle of many to be won in the war ahead.


	6. Tatooine - Paid in Blood

**Hey guys! I am so so sorry for the late update. The holidays were hectic, and I'm in the middle of calving and kidding season on the ranch. At this point, I'm not really sure I remember what sleep is. Anyways, now that Christmas is over, I plan on getting back to a regular update schedule. Hang with me and I'll make it worth you time. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 6: Tatooine - Paid in Blood

**Tatooine**

The hot desert air gusted against his cloak, which was far too hot for their current environment. Sand found entrance in the creases of his clothing, dirtying his skin and sticking in his hair.

Kylo hated the desert.

Beside him, Rey walked with confidence. Her attire was similar to what she had worn when he first met her. White fabric covered her from her neck to just below her knees, the skin peeking out freckled from years in the sun. She was made for this landscape, and he could do little but watch in awe as her composure remained steady in the dusty wind.

They were led to a hut on the outskirts of town. It was a dull brown, buried halfway beneath the sand, and made of synthetic clay to keep the heat out.

"This is the best accommodations we have that won't draw the Empire's attention," their guide explained. "Some of the officers come here quite regularly to drink and gamble on their leave."

She was human, young and nervous with small features and pretty eyes. She wore the Hutt crest on the rags that passed for her clothing, and when she moved her arms Kylo could see bruises on the underside, along with the Hutt crest burned into her wrist.

"I understand," he replied curtly, understanding her position. "Thank you."

"Rotta wishes to meet with you tomorrow at his Mos Eisley palace. I will pick you up when Rotta is ready for the meeting."

Kylo nodded and the girl ducked out, avoiding his eyes.

"She's a slave," Rey said without preamble. Her hazel eyes were bright with sadness.

"Yes."

Kylo made his way into the hut and followed the ground as it sloped downward. The inside of the structure was far nicer than he'd expected after observing the exterior. Several stucco lounge chairs decorated the space, with cushions fastened to the surface. A table with durasteel legs and a polished stucco surface blazed a coppery hue in the light from outside, and faded to a dull orange as he closed the door. An adjoining chamber connected onto the main area with a bed framed in black durasteel and a bathroom containing a standard toilet and sink. The only surprise there was a massive tub cut in the shape of a pod cockpit.

Kylo claimed a spot on one of the chairs and stretched his legs over the edge. He retrieved his data pad from beneath his cloak and groaned as he brushed the sand off of it. A notification from the Falcon blipped over the screen. His lips curled up in a giddy smile as he read its message.

"Q'ira says our flagship is ready, and our fleet is currently under construction," he read out loud. "Coruscant's leadership has reached out to her about arranging a meeting with us. She wants to rendezvous with us on Coruscant in four standard days to deliver the flagship and a crew."

"That's good news," Rey responded blandly.

"Coruscant has the largest operational fleet in the galaxy," Kylo continued. "If we can win them over, other systems will follow." He drummed his fingertips against the datapad, and brought his gaze upwards to find Rey. " I can reach out to my knights and have them meet us there as well. It's populated and they could blend in more easily, drawing less attention to us."

He found Rey standing still, her right hand sifting through the fabric of her arm band. She frowned. "Can we talk?"

Kylo bit off the remainder of the conversation and gestured to the chair nearest his. "Of course."

Rey seemed to almost deflate as the tension left her body. She slipped down into the chair next to his. For a moment she just sat there, her hazel eyes locking with his, as if feeling him out. Kylo said nothing. He simply allowed her to gather her thoughts. When she finally spoke, it was with purpose.

"Why are we here?"

He blinked. "The Hutts have requested a meeting with us. Their power and numbers are far reaching - "

"That's not what I meant," Rey interrupted. "You saw the slave girl, same as I did. You know what kind of creatures they are. We can't - _I _can't ally myself with someone who won't see the value of a life."

Kylo had expected this much from her, but her insinuations still stung. "And you think I approve of the Hutts keeping slaves?" he asked pointedly.

Her brows furrowed. "Well. we're here aren't we?"

Kylo groaned. "You're so caught up in who you _think _I am, that you can't see anything else. I don't approve of slavery any more than you do, and I anticipated that we would come to an impasse concerning the Hutts."

"And?" Rey prompted.

"And I've got a plan to address it, so that both parties can come to an agreement that pleases them. You just have to trust me on this and let me do the talking when we meet with Rotta tomorrow."

"But how can I possibly be quiet when -"

"You'll find a way," Kylo interrupted. "If you won't do it for me, you'll do it for your friends who are counting on you. Just… Just trust me, okay? You think you can do that?"

Rey pursed her lips and nodded. Kylo sat the datapad on the chair and stood, stretching his legs. "Let's go look around," he decided. "I could use a distraction."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time they'd made it to the outskirts of Mos Eisley, Kylo was regretting the decision to leave the hut. Sand stung his eyes and covered his clothes as the wind picked up. It was hot, and so far he'd seen nothing even remotely interesting. Not even the jawas or the Tusken raiders had sought them out on their short trek.

Beside him, Rey seemed completely at ease, even taken with the hellish planet. "I was expecting a small landing strip and a few booths, but this… this is a city."

And she was right. Mos Eisley hummed with activity. Vendors lined the streets selling products of all kinds. They called out to those who passed, and some of the more pushy ones tried to entice their potential buyers by handling them. Several drunken Kubaz men stumbled out of a building, loud music following them. They laughed as they left the cantina behind, barely able to walk.

The space port istelf was crowded. Ships took off and landed every few minutes. There was an efficiency to the take offs and landings that suggested the port was often quite busy.

Half a dozen Klatooinians sat around a table that was so old it was splitting on the sides. They cast die in the center, testing their luck in a game of chance. Kylo found himself watching their game with interest, and nearly missed that Rey was no longer at his side.

He found her at a booth twenty feet away. She was holding a golden cloak in her hands and had a strange expression on her face. Kylo sauntered up beside her, knocking back a tentacle that sneaked out from the neighboring booth with the back of his hand.

"What is this made of?" he heard her ask the small, shrunken woman who ran the booth. "It's beautiful, and so soft."

"Hapan hairs," the woman answered proudly. "A bounty hunter I know caught a few who owed money to the Hutts. I scalped them myself." She leaned over the booth and winked at Rey. "The trick is to use a curved knife. Runs with the scalp more easily and leaves less hide on the hair."

Rey swallowed thickly and Kylo could almost see her go pale. "Time to go," he murmured as he wrapped an arm around her waist. To his surprise, she allowed him to lead her back onto the path.

"Never ask where anything came from in a market like this," he said sternly, and frowned when he realized his voice sounded as though he were scolding her. His voice fell soft. "Most of the time you wouldn't want to know."

Rey shook her head. "You don't need to tell me twice."

Kylo heard a whoosh, and ducked just in time to avoid having his head removed by the tail of a Krayt dragon.

The creature was easily three times his size with scales so dark they were almost black. It walked on four legs and had a compact body. Spikes decorated its back and the top of its head, and saliva coated fangs opened to shriek out a fearsome roar. A dozen hooks pierced the dragon's face. They were attached to wires and held by Tusken raiders. More raiders walked beside the dragon, prodding it with electric poles, forcing it to move forward.

The dragon stomped and pulled against the ropes, sending several of the raiders tumbling. Those who didn't end up on the ground gave a sharp tug on the hooks while their fellow raiders plunged the electric prods into the beast's sides. The dragon screamed and thrashed about wildly.

Rey stared open mouthed as the raiders tried to get the dragon under control. "What's going on?"

Half a dozen jawas ran up to the raiders and spoke in garbled tones. The raiders shrieked back, gesturing to the dragon. Kylo remembered enough from his time traveling with Han as a boy that he could make out some of what they said.

"The dragon's wild," he informed Rey. "They're selling it to the jawas."

Rey watched, her hazel eyes transfixed on the beast before them. "What will they do with him?"

"On Tatooine Krayt dragons are prized fighters. This one will most likely be broken and trained to fight." Kylo regretted the words as soon as he said them, but Rey had asked and he would not lie to her.

"We have to do something," Rey decided as she began to walk towards the dragon.

Kylo sighed. "How did I know you were going to say that?"

She turned back and gave him a reproachful look. "Are you going to help me, or not?"

Kylo joined her as she waltzed up to the Tusken raiders and began to speak to them. "Hey!" she shouted. "Let him go!"

The raiders whipped around to face her and shrieked. They raised their electric prods as Rey reached for her saber staff.

Kylo intervened.

"How much?" he asked calmly as he came to a stop at Rey's side. He felt her release her hold on her blade with his presence. Kylo couldn't speak the raiders' language, so he chose a form of speech that all creatures in the galaxy would understand. He reached into the pocket of his pants and retrieved several silver coins. He extended his hand with the coins in his palm toward the raiders.

The jawas were not pleased with this turn of events.

They spoke hurriedly to the raiders, and Kylo made out the words 'five wupiupi'. He dug half a dozen more coins from his pocket.

"Twelve credits," he offered the raiders. "That's more than double what they have."

The raiders looked between him and the jawas, settling their gaze on the coins he held. One of them stepped forward and extended his palm. Kylo paid him.

The jawas cursed at him, but a single hand on his lightsaber kept them at bay. They seemed to be well aware that a physical altercation would end badly for them.

The raiders shrieked in communication amongst themselves, and a rope that held the dragon was handed to Kylo. The creature screamed, its teeth bared in defiance.

Kylo let go of the rope.

Suddenly the dragon went still. Its dark eyes fixed on him, as if it was trying to see through to the blackest parts of his soul. He held his ground.

Beside him, Rey stepped forward. Kylo could feel no fear in her force signature, only curiosity and determination. She reached out toward the dragon and placed her hand on its snout.

"Easy there," she soothed.

The dragon snorted, but stayed frozen in place, never taking its eyes off of Kylo. Rey slowly gripped one of the hooks that was buried in its snout. WIthout preamble she pulled towards herself and the hook came free from between the scales.

The creature snarled and whipped its head around to face Rey, but stopped as she held the hook up for it to see.

"Whoa," she cautioned. "It's okay. I'm just trying to help you."

The dragon snorted again, but remained still. Rey placed her hands on its snout once more and began to take out a second hook.

Kylo stepped forward tentatively.

The dragon's attention snapped back to him, but it didn't bare its teeth. He took this as a good sign, and moved closer. He could feel the heat from the dragon's breath on his skin. He swallowed back his fear and reached out.

Smooth scales met his hands. They were warm and hard, and they moved with the dragon as it shifted its head. The beast kept eye contact with him and he did the same, neither of them shying away. He didn't know Rey had finished with the hooks until she came to stand beside him.

"You're free now," she said softly. The dragon gave a sharp snort, but didn't move. "Go on," Rey encouraged as she stepped forward and gestured with her hands. Still nothing.

Kylo sighed as he noted the setting sun. "Let's head back. He'll figure it out."

He and Rey starting walking back in the direction that they had come from, but soon realized they had company.

The dragon's footsteps nearly shook the ground beneath their feet. Kylo didn't need to look back to know the creature was following them. He could feel its breath on the back of his neck.

"Should we stop him?" Rey asked, her hazel eyes tilting up to meet his.

Kylo smirked "He's three times your size, but it might be fun to see you try."

She groaned and gave him a sharp punch in the shoulder. He smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Go home," he heard Rey telling their new pet. "Get out of here."

Kylo leaned back against one of the lounge chairs and closed his eyes. His lips curled up in amusement. She'd been at this for over half a standard hour now and their dragon showed no signs of leaving.

"Do you think we should feed him?"

By the sound of her voice, he could tell she was standing in the doorway.

"It's a wild creature, Rey," he mumbled. "He'll wander off to hunt when he gets hungry enough."

She sighed. "I guess you're right. Maybe he'll leave when he's ready."

Kylo nodded, his eyes still closed.

"I was meaning to tell you," he heard Rey begin, a slight wariness in her voice that he wasn't used to hearing. "Thank you… for earlier."

He let the words sink in, and when he responded it was with a sense of accomplishment, as though he'd done the unfathomable. "It was my pleasure."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_He was in his private quarters on the Finalizer, looking out the duraglass at the galaxy beyond when she came to him. She didn't speak at first, just stood at his side and drank in the stars and planets that glowed in the dark void of space._

"_Do you ever get tired of looking at it?" Rey asked him softly. _

"_No," he answered honestly. "And when the war is over we will do much more than look at it. We'll rule it all, you and I, together."_

_He felt her hands on his arm and he allowed himself to look at her. Rey touched him tentatively, her petite hands traveling down the sleeve of his black tunic._

"_Can you feel that?" she asked, her focus completely on the travel of her fingertips._

"_Yes."_

"_Why are our dreams like this?"_

"_What do you mean?" he feigned innocence. _

_Rey rolled her eyes. "You know _exactly _what I mean. Why are they _real_?"_

"_We took vows," he said, speaking to himself as much as to her. "We bonded ourselves in blood and promises. That along with our already existent force bond… I'm not really surprised that our dreams have taken a more… intimate turn."_

"_Do you think it's going to be like this from now on?" she asked, finally allowing her hands to drop from his arm. _

_He unconsciously bit his lower lip as his dark eyes met hers. "Does sharing dreams with me bother you?"_

"_Well after you… " her face scrunched up as she struggled to find the right word. "_Exposed _yourself to me last time - "_

_A wild laugh escaped his throat, the kind that made his gut sore and left him short of breath. Rey, however, was not as amused. She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. _

"_It's not funny."_

"_It is," he laughed._

"_No, it's _not_."_

"_Come on Rey," he entreated, his laughter dying out. "I didn't force you to do anything. _You're _the one that touched _me_."_

"_Because I thought it was a dream!" she threw her hands up in exasperation. "I didn't know it was actually _you_!"_

"_We _are _married you know," Kylo reminded her with a roll of his eyes. "It wouldn't exactly be a shocking or inappropriate turn of events."_

"_But you're - "_

"_Me?" Kylo finished for her. He turned away so he didn't have to look at the disgust on her face anymore. "So you've told me, several times in fact. I'm sure your friends from the Resistance would be so proud if they knew about us."_

_The room around him went quiet and he halfway thought she'd disappeared. He wanted to turn and see if she was still there, but his pride kept him from it. He heard her sigh._

"_That wasn't fair of me," Rey admitted. "It's not like you wanted this any more than I did."_

_He turned to face her then. She was beautiful in the starlight, her chestnut hair swept behind her shoulders. Her cheeks were stained with color. Her hazel eyes were bright with unshed tears, from embarrassment or sadness, he didn't know._

"_Rey," her name slipped from his tongue, a gentle whisper between them. She blinked and took in a sharp breath, her full lips parting._

"_Tell me something," Kylo began as he closed the gap between them, his chest nearly touching hers. Her breath tickled his neck. "If things had gone differently, if there was no war, or forced marriage, or friends to save. Tell me, Rey, what would you want?"_

_She blinked up at him, breathless. "What do you mean?"_

"_If you had no obligations, no Resistance to fight for, what would you want for your life?"_

_Rey squirmed under his gaze. "I… I don't know. No ones ever asked me before." She was quiet for a moment as she worried her lower lip between her teeth. _

"_They didn't ask because they didn't care. I do. You can tell me, Rey."_

"_I don't want to dig for scrap so I can eat," Rey breathed. "I want a bed to sleep in, and water to drink whenever I'm thirsty. And…" she trailed off, as if unsure of her next words._

"_And?" Kylo prompted. "What else?"_

_Rey let out a shaky breath, her hazel eyes burning into his. "I want a family that loves me and won't leave me. That's all."_

_Kylo held her gaze fiercely. "I swear that you will always have food, water, and a bed to sleep in. You will never have to worry about those things again." His gaze dropped as the next words spilled over. "And I could be your family."_

_Silence met his offer, along with a chill that suggested the absence of Rey, and he winced. Kylo forced himself to look up, to see how far she had stepped away from him, but Rey was already gone. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Eclipse**

General Hux made his way through the labyrinth of Sidious' reborn destroyer. It was truly a feat of design. Durasteel crafted with an elegant finish, complete with enough weaponry to destroy a planet in less than a minute. It was both beautiful and deadly, and Hux was glad he wasn't the one preparing to lead a strike against it.

When he arrived at the uppermost deck, the door opened automatically and he stepped in.

Emperor Sidious sat in durasteel chair that shaped to fit his body perfectly. Two of Kylo's Knights of Ren stood at his side, their black cloaks exchanged for the scarlet of the Emperor's guard. Sidious turned in his chair when he heard Hux's footsteps.

"General," he smirked. "I hope you've brought good news for me."

"I have," Hux replied crisply. "The Hutts have reached out to me with information. Kylo Ren is on Tatooine, seeking an alliance."

"Is the jedi girl with him?"

Hux faltered. "I… I believe so, sir."

"Good," Sidious said. "Pay the Hutts four times what the Solo boy is offering, and strike up an alliance of our own. Tell them I want the jedi girl delivered to me alive in return. This is not negotiable."

Hux nodded. "It will be done."

He moved towards the door, but stopped before he got there. He turned back around and raised a brow. "What about Kylo Ren?"

Sidious' face twisted into a sneer. "Kill him."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tatooine**

The next morning found them in a speeder with the slave girl that had taken them to their lodging the day before. Rey had dressed practically for their meeting with Rotta, but still managed to portray class in her black cotton tunic and pants. She had pulled her hair back into a tight bun and had forgone the cloak she usually wore. Kylo still hadn't learned how to manage in the desert, and as a result looked miserable in his black attire and heavy cloak.

They hadn't spoken about their shared dream the night before, and Rey didn't think they would. Kylo had all but pretended she didn't exist this morning to avoid talking about what he had offered her. She suspected that he regretted it now.

Family. It was something Rey had always wanted. She just wasn't sure that she wanted it with him.

Their journey to Mos Eisley was much quicker in a speeder than it had been on foot. Rey watched as they passed by the market. She took in a deep breath as the hot, desert wind caressed her face. It was familiar, and yet it was different than Jakku.

The wind picked up drastically and the twin suns of Tatooine were blocked out as a ship glided in for a landing at the port. It flew over them, missing the speeder by less than thirty feet. Rey grinned, a short laugh escaping her lips. Beside her, the stern lines of Kylo's mouth softened until he was almost smiling too.

Rotta's palace was twice the size of any other establishment on Tatooine. It was made of a synthetic clay and rose upward, with a tower on either side of the building. The clay was cracked and worn from the relentless heat, but the structure itself appeared stable. The front double door was made of durasteel and looked out of place with the rest of the structure.

The speeder came to a stop at the door, and a pair of men in armor and durasteel helmets came to greet them. They were armed with blasters and Rey could make out engraved markings of all shapes and sizes on the chest plate of their armor.

One of them spoke in a garbled language Rey didn't understand. The other glared down at them from the slit visor on his helmet.

"Emperor and Empress Ren," the guard greeted. "Rotta has been expecting you. Come with me."

They climbed out of the speeder, and Rey stayed at Kylo's side as they followed the guard. All it took was a tap on the durasteel doors by their guide and they opened inward. Rey's breath caught in her throat at the sight within.

Tables were set up on both sides of the main entrance. Men of Kubaz, Gran, Klatooinian, and human origin gathered around the tables to gamble. Women clad in little more than strategically placed golden chains walked about, bringing drinks to the patrons. They all wore the Hutt crest on their wrists. The decor itself was far too tasteful for the activities within. Golden banners hung from the walls and plush scarlet rugs covered most of the floor. Chandeliers made from various colored gems hung over the tables, scattering colorful shards of light throughout the space.

The guard led them through the main entrance and to a dark and secluded hallway beyond. He took them through a second durasteel door, where the hallway opened up into a sparsely decorated room.

A large worm-like creature sat on a chair that was twice his size. Two scantily clad human women were chained to the chair and lay prostrate at his feet. They were young with golden hair and fair skin. Rey suspected that they were not from Tatooine. Around him were several other Hutts who eyed them suspiciously as they entered. A silver humanoid protocol droid stood at Rotta's side impassively.

Rotta glared at them through squinted amber eyes, and spoke in a language that Rey did not understand. His voice was so deep and loud that she could feel it in her bones when he spoke. The protocol droid hurried to his side and began to interpret for them.

"The great Rotta gives you greetings, Emperor Ren. He is curious to know what sort of alliance you are proposing with the Hutts."

Kylo stepped forward and addressed Rotta formally. "I have heard many things about the great Rotta the Hutt, and it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

He waited as the droid translated his greeting, then continued. "I believe an alliance is in the best interest for both of us. I could use your network, your ships, and your manpower to fight the usurper who calls himself Emperor. You could use a legal method to conduct your weapons business, along with a continual buyer and safe trade routes for your merchandise. I would get my throne back, and you would make more money than you could possibly imagine."

After it was translated, the Hutt was silent for a long moment as he muddled over Kylo's words. He spoke again, his voice carrying a careful edge of warning to it.

"The great Rotta wishes to know how his other businesses will play into your plans," the protocol droid clipped.

Rey heard Kylo let out a sharp breath. "The gambling may continue as is," he declared. "But your slave trade… I will allow it to continue in gradually decreasing increments, with the agreement that in two years time it will cease completely."

Rotta let out in indignant snort. Rey shot Kylo a glare, which he ignored.

"Of course, the money that you would make from dealings with my administration would more than cover your losses from slave trade."

The droid spoke, and the Hutt slammed his fists down on the arms of his chair and made several shrill noises.

"The illustrious Rotta the Hutt wishes to know why you insult him. He has worked hard to win his father's empire back. He killed his own uncle, and has shed blood for this business. To ask him to drop his slave trade is an insult."

Rey stepped forward, but Kylo placed a hand on her shoulder. "It is not meant to be an insult," he clarified. "And if you're smart, you'll take this offer. I _will _win this war, and when I do, what you say and do here today will not be forgotten."

The droid translated, and a low, gutteral growl with several pointed syllables met Kylo's words.

"He has asked if you believe yourself to be threatening him," the droid said. "The great Rotta's words, not mine."

Rey moved forward, pushing Kylo's hand from her shoulder. "Yes," she answered for them, leveling her words in a sharp tone. "It is absolutely a threat. Ally yourself with us, or I will _personally_ make sure your business fails when we win this war."

The droid spoke again, and Rotta let out a rolling laugh. It was loud and low, and Rey could feel it in her very bones. He laughed for some time, his drooping face pulled back into a frightening smile. He muttered a few words before laughing again.

"The illustrious Rotta the Hutt finds your woman to be quite amusing, Emperor Ren," the droid translated. "He will consider your offer and will give you an answer tomorrow. That is all he has to say to you at this time."

Kylo gave a sharp bow. "Very well then. Tell Rotta we will return for his answer tomorrow."

They left the same way they had come in. Rey walked through the gambling room once again, acutely aware of the women who were most likely slaves. Some ignored her while others turned their heads to watch her walk past. Their eyes were wistful and she pitied them.

She and Kylo didn't speak. She could feel the tension between them through their bond, but neither one wanted to talk first.

When they arrived back at their lodging, Rey could barely contain herself for long enough to even make it inside. Kylo might be the silent, brooding type when he was angry, but she was not. She rounded on him, ready to give him a piece of her mind, but this time he beat her to it.

"What were you thinking?" he growled, his whiskey brown eyes flashing with anger. "Threatening Rotta? Seriously? You could have gotten us killed!"

Rey crossed her arms tightly over her chest. "Are you an Emperor or are you Rotta's pet?" she accused.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Offering to let him keep his slave trade for two years? Why in the kriffing galaxy would you let him do that?"

Kylo's cheeks burned. "It's called negotiating, Rey!" he retorted. "You should try it sometime. We might have more allies if you did."

Rey could feel her blood boil, and she found herself taking the steps needed to close the gap between them. "I don't care about how many allies we have!" she shouted. "I care that we ally ourselves with people who want to make this galaxy a better place!"

"Numbers matter, Rey! Without numbers we lose this war! You and I will be tortured and executed, and your Resistance friends won't fare much better!"

Without thinking, Rey pressed her palms against his chest and shoved. His stance faltered and he took a small step back. She reached up to shove him again. He caught her wrists in his palms and wrapped his fingers tightly around her forearms.

He pulled her forward, their arms trapped between them, until her face met his chest. She froze.

The fight left her at the quiet rise and fall of his chest and the steady beat of his heart. His hands still held onto her forearms, dwarfing them in his hold, the heat from his fingertips on her skin sending a strange static through her veins. She could feel his breath on her hair.

"_I am not your enemy."_

It was only a quick thought sent through their bond, but Rey felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes.

He let her hands go, the sudden absence of his touch making her ache for reasons she didn't understand. She didn't move.

"_I could be your family_." he had told her the night before in their shared dream. A tear escaped and slid down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, his words so soft she could barely hear them.

Rey swallowed. "I'm sorry too."

Kylo reached out and touched the back of his hand to her cheek, wiping away the lone tear that had fallen. His whiskey brown eyes were soft, and his lips parted. The kiss they had shared at their wedding flooded her mind. Rey wondered if his lips always felt that way.

The force screamed danger in the back of her mind. Kylo's eyes widened and she knew he felt it too. She scrambled for cover, grabbing hold of his hands in her own.

The walls around them exploded.

Splintered pieces of clay, wood, and metal shot towards them. Rey dove for the ground, taking Kylo with her. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did we kill her?" a faraway voice grumbled in basic. "Please tell me she's still alive."

She felt a hand wrap around her neck and squeeze. She jerked away, coughing.

"She's still alive."

"Good. I've got enough problems already. Take her to the speeder. The others should be here soon. I'll make sure Ren's dead."

She felt one of the men grab her by the hair and pull. Pain shot through her, and she shrieked. Her head spun. She couldn't see.

Rey tried to ground herself in the force, but it kept slipping from her grasp, her disoriented state making it difficult to focus.

The man dragged her and she tried not to scream. Instead, she used the pain to find a hold on the force around her. She felt it in her grasp, let it flow through her, and commanded it.

The man stumbled and she rolled free. Rey stood, her head swimming as she reached for her saber staff. She ignited it and placed it at his throat as he was reaching for the blaster at his side.

"Don't move," she commanded.

She heard a scream behind her followed by heavy footsteps. Soon Kylo was at her side.

A small gash decorated his forehead and blood stained half of his face. It was a gruesome sight and Rey might have panicked if she didn't know how bloody head wounds could be. Beneath the wound, Kylo was angry. His dark eyes burned and his lips were set in a tight line.

"Who sent you?" he demanded.

The man was silent.

Rey pressed the end of her crimson saber staff into the side of his neck, burning the flesh there until he screamed. "Tell him, or I'll cut your head off."

Kylo gave her a sideways glance, but she ignored him. The man was still silent.

Screams from the desert rose up around them and Rey saw two men in armor sprinting across the sand toward them with a Krayt dragon in hot pursuit. One fell behind, and the dragon whipped its tail into him. Rey could hear the bone of his spine crack as he fell.

The dragon snapped its jaws down on the other as he nearly lost his footing, shaking him like a rag doll. He threw the man to the side, shrieking, then he turned to face their captive.

"Rotta," the man blurted out. "Rotta sent me to kill you and take her captive."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We can't let him live," Kylo decided. "Not after this." He and Rey stood outside of their ruined lodging. Their Krayt dragon gave a contented snort as he stretched out on the sand.

"Could we leave without raising suspicion? If we could make it to the Falcon - "

"That won't work. They'll have someone watching it and we would be ambushed." He shook his head. "Even assuming we were able to get away, no action on our part after an assassination attempt would make us look weak. No, Rotta will pay in blood for this."

Rey crossed her arms over her chest and sank down to the ground. She was bitterly tired. Even her bones hurt with exhaustion. "Okay," she humored him. "How do you propose we do this?"

Kylo sank down on the ground across from her. "I've got a few ideas, but you're probably not going to like them."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was right, Rey thought as she walked in front of Kylo hand-cuffed with durasteel. She really _didn't _like this idea.

Kylo had found the biggest one of their attempted murderers and taken his clothes and mask. It still wasn't a perfect fit, but it was close enough, and she doubted any of the Hutts would notice. He had also killed the man Rey had threatened. She argued with him at first, but after the man made a comment that sexualized Rey, she had been more willing to accept his version of logic.

Kylo walked behind her and slightly to the side, one hand over her cuffed ones. He was gentle as he led her to the entrance of Rotta's palace. The guard saw them and simply nodded as they opened the door and went inside.

Seeing the palace for the second time was less intense for Rey. She ignored the gambling, the women, and the lights. She focused on what she needed to do next and she took in several deep breaths as Kylo led her down the dark hallway and into Rotta's chamber.

There were no formalities this time. He didn't knock. He didn't make a show of politeness or reverence. Kylo simply walked her in, and forced her onto her knees in front of Rotta. The two women at his side gave her sympathetic looks, while the other Hutts in the room looked at her hungrily.

Rotta licked his lips with a slimy tongue and his amber eyes bored into her. He spoke in a low, gutteral tone that rose ever so slightly with excitement. He motioned Kylo forward.

To his credit, Kylo didn't hesitate. He forced her up and walked her forward until she was barely a foot away from Rotta.

She glared at him with defiance as he looked her over. The Hutt touched a slimy hand to the side of her face without warning and Rey tried not to cringe. She felt Kylo's body stiffen at her back.

Rotta waved him away and she felt him reluctantly leave her. Her cuffs loosened considerably as he stepped away.

The Hutt spoke to her in garbled tones as he ran a slimy hand over her cheek bones and nose. Finally, he dropped his hand and turned from her.

Rey broke her cuffs easily. Her saber staff was already in her hands before Rotta knew what was coming.

The force flowed through her, and crimson burst forth from her blade. Behind her she heard the static hum of Kylo's lightsaber at the very same moment. They were completely in tune with each other, and they attacked as one.

Rey screamed as she thrust her blade through Rotta's gut. The Hutt's amber eyes went wide. Rey ripped the saber staff upwards, only pulling it from his fleshy body when it reached his neck.

Rotta flailed before slumping over. Rey immediately turned her attention to the women that were chained to his chair. Two quick slashes with her lightsaber cut their chains. They ran once they were free, leaving Rey to focus on the other Hutts in the room around her.

Kylo had taken care of several of them already. Their fleshy bodies lay sprawled out across the floor, cut in half by his lightsaber.

Screams echoed out from the gambling tables in the room beyond, along with the shrieks of an angry Krayt dragon. Beside her Kylo lightsaber hummed, a crimson flame that burned through yet another Hutt.

Suddenly, he stopped. She looked around to them standing amidst half a dozen Hutt bodies. It had taken less than a minute, but felt as though it had been an eternity. Her eyes fell to Rotta's body, which was now slumped halfway out of his chair.

"Come on, Rey," Kylo said softly as he reached for her. "Let's get out of here."

He had removed his helmet and his raven hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. She took his hand.

They found their dragon in Rotta's palace. There were holes in the clay walls. The tables had been flipped over and stomped on. Broken glass was strewn about the floor, and the natural light from Tatooine's suns drowned out the color from the chandeliers. There were bodies on the floor, most of them guards, and those who were not dead had fled Rotta's palace. The dragon gave a snort as they passed, before following behind them.

They walked through the desert, heads held high like the royalty they were. Those they passed on their way to the space port all ducked tail and ran at the sight of the Emperor and Empress tailed by a dragon. Even the sands of Tatooine seemed to still in their wake.

When they arrived at the port of Mos Eisley, workers scrambled to get out of their way. Guards Rotta had left behind fled when they saw what they were up against. No one stood in their way.

Even when Rey scratched their dragon's scales and sent him away into the deserts of Tatooine, they were still unbothered.

Part of Rey realized they had become feared in a matter of hours and perhaps that was something she should have felt bad about, but she found that she didn't. The mere thought of the slaves Rotta had kept staved off any guilt for his death.

She watched Kylo for a moment as he prepped the Falcon for takeoff. He was calm, even with the blood that stained his hands and face. Some of it she knew was his, while some was most definitely not. He seemed passive, not unlike herself.

The smallest part of Rey's mind began to wonder if this was how it had been for Kylo in the beginning, and if eventually she would become him.


	7. Coruscant - Intel

**Got this chapter up a little faster, and its hella long too. I just can't seem to write a short chapter if my life depended on it. Oh well... Thank you all for your love and support! It means a lot to me and I love you all dearly. Enjoy the new chapter! **

Chapter 7: Coruscant - Intel

**Coruscant**

Skyscrapers rose up as far as she could see, the sky above nearly blotted out by the durasteel and duraglass structures. What sky Rey could see was gray and hazy. It was loud here. There were no street vendors like there had been on Tatooine, and no picturesque views or ivy that climbed the buildings like she had seen in Corellia.

Coruscant was dark and everything looked dirty to her. Speeders whizzed by, missing them by only a few feet. They zig zagged between buildings, some on the ground, while others flew far above her head. They were driven by creatures of every shape and size, some of which she knew and others she did not. To say the city was humming with activity would be an understatement. The noise was more akin to a roar.

Directly ahead of them, the buildings seemed to almost drop as the five hundred Republica came into view.

The Republica was three times as tall as any building around it. It consisted of multiple wings that were all connected to the main building, giving the look of buildings on top of buildings, jutting out from yet another building. Rey had never seen anything quite like it.

In front of the five hundred Republica was a half dozen storm troopers. The storm troopers were busy building a wooden platform. Next to their handywork, Rey saw the charred remains of what had once been a gallows. Someone had burned it down. She smiled, but said nothing as they passed.

She followed Kylo up steps that were at least ten feet wide and over a foot tall. A mortar wall rose above their heads, making it impossible to see anything except for the steps before them. There were thirty-seven total, and by the time they had made it to the top, Rey's legs were tired. A duraglass door slid open at the top of the stairs, allowing them entry into the Republica.

Rey's eyes had to adjust to the lighting as she stepped through the doorway. The building rose upwards farther than she could see, the center hollow. Movement could be seen against the walls all the way up, suggesting that the levels above were positioned with a loft like view of the main floor below.

Fluorescent lights were recessed in the walls and rose upwards with the interior of the building, forming a straight line that curved gently with the decor. The interior itself was a dull silver durasteel that looked so clean it could almost classify as clinical. The floor was shiny like duraglass, with a painted mural of Coruscant's skyline beneath it.

Above them, clear jewels hung from the next level up and were stretched across the vast hollow center of the building. Men and women of mostly human origin flitted across the main floor, wearing clothes that screamed of wealth and fortune. Rey would be willing to bet that one of the jeweled combs she saw in the women's hair would have paid for a years worth of rations on Jakku.

An older woman in silks approached them from across the main floor. "You must be Emperor and Empress Ren," she greeted with a smile. "Senator Arbo is expecting you. He's prepared a quarters for you and has maids standing by to tend to you. Please come with me."

She led them across the painted floor where a durasteel door slid open, almost on command. She ushered them inside. The elevator was made of duraglass and offered a view of the city that became more and more spectacular as they rose. After a few moments, the city scape seemed to fall away beneath them as the elevator took them upwards. The hazy gray sky became the view.

Rey looked down and immediately wished she hadn't.

Her stomach turned at the distance between herself and the city below. She nearly lost her footing, but her hand snagged Kylo's sleeve.

She dared a glance at him, certain that he would be wearing a scowl at her clumsiness. His dark eyes met hers and his lips quirked up in a half smile that was meant for her alone. Rey felt a strange heat in her cheeks.

The elevator came to a sudden stop and the durasteel door slid open.

They emerged from the elevator onto one of the highest floors in the five hundred Republica. Rey could see the floor wrap around the building, forming a circle around the middle. A glance over the silver-railed edge revealed a near endless void that she knew eventually would end where they had come in. The floor was translucent, with jewels of all colors strategically placed beneath their feet. Chandeliers that sparkled blue and white hung above their heads, marking the entrance to each penthouse.

The woman led them down the jeweled walkway until they were met by a handful of women who wore crests embossed with Coruscant's skyline.

"You're early," the woman in silk said, her voice sounding pleased. "Get the Emperor and Empress ready for the ball this evening. I'll inform Senator Arbo of their arrival."

"Ball?" Kylo asked, turning to face the woman in silks. "I was under the impression that we were here to meet privately with Senator Arbo concerning a possible alliance."

"Yes, your highness," the woman let out a lighthearted laugh. "You'll have your chance to meet with the Senator, don't fret. Senator Arbo is a man of principal, and he has decided your visit must be met with all of the pomp and circumstance worthy of your title."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rey sucked in a sharp breath as the Senator's maid tightened the back of her dress until she could scarcely breathe. She had been scrubbed, plucked, and shaved. They had dressed her, brushed and pulled at her hair, and put makeup on her until she was ready to scream.

She had to admit, she liked the result though.

Her dress was crimson and hugged her upper body tightly. Material wrapped around her neck like a collar, and flowed down over her breasts, leaving a diamond shaped window of flesh that was very much focused on her cleavage. Her shoulders and most of her back were bare, with the material meeting just above the slight curve of her backside. The bottom of her dress flared out into tulle, giving it an airy look.

Her makeup was dark, giving her the look of a proud, but stern queen. Her hair had been pulled to one side and curled. Several red jeweled pins held the hair away from her face. Her lips had been lined and stained a shade of crimson.

Rey's eyes fluttered shut and she took in as deep a breath as her dress would allow. She heard the door open and several of the maids giggled.

Rey turned to see a stunned Kylo Ren staring at her. He was dressed in a doublet style black, long sleeve shirt with silver buttons. A flash of crimson peeked beneath the top buttons, suggesting that he wore an undershirt to match her. Kylo wore black pants that tucked into his boots, and a crimson cape that hung from his doublet. His raven hair had been tamed away from his face, and fell in waves around his shoulders.

Rey felt heat rise in her cheeks as they locked eyes. He blinked. She struggled for breath.

"Time to go," the woman in silks said as she burst through the open door. "The Senator is waiting."

And just like that the moment between them was over. Kylo straightened to his full height and offered Rey his hand. Together, they followed the woman out and across the floor until they came to a large set of durasteel double doors. The doors opened as soon as they came close enough. Rey gasped at the sight that awaited them.

It was the largest room she had ever seen, and it was decorated lavishly. A massive chandelier made of moonstones hung from the center of the room, opaque crystals attached to its center and strung out across the room in various lines like a canopy of jewels. The fluorescent lights climbed the walls like they had on the main floor, but these were set to an amber glow. The floor beneath their feet was painted with the Coruscant skyline and glittered with every step she took.

Wooden tables were strategically placed along the walls, boxing in the middle of the room. There were dozens of men and women sitting at the tables, chatting loudly. They were dressed like royalty, and Rey could infer that they were most likely Coruscant's elite. Food and wine littered the tables in all shapes and sizes. Rey wasn't sure she could identify even half of the food she saw, but the aroma was to die for. Her stomach growled and her mouth watered in anticipation of the meal to come.

They were led to the table in the very center of the room where three men and three women sat, chatting amongst themselves. On the opposite side of the table, two chairs sat empty with plates and wine glasses on the table in front of them. A man in a midnight blue doublet stood at their arrival. He had dark hair and a well groomed goatee and moustache.

"Emperor and Empress Ren," he smiled as he gestured to the seats across the table from him. "I'm Senator Arbo. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person. Please, have a seat."

Rey and Kylo took the seats across from Senator Arbo. As soon as they sat down servants placed food in front of them.

The plate was full of fruit of all kinds, arranged in a colorful palette that overpowered her vision. There were colors on her plate that she was unable to put names to, but they were all so beautiful. And the smell… Rey inhaled deeply. She didn't think she could ever tire of the sweet and airy scent of the fruit.

She dug in with gusto, trying to remember her manners, but ultimately failing at the sweet, sticky taste of a bright orange fruit she'd never had the pleasure of enjoying before. She melted under its flavor.

"Do you like them?" Senator Arbo asked.

Rey felt her cheeks color and she dipped her head as she swallowed. "Yes," she admitted shyly.

"Those are jogun fruits," the senator explained. "They can be found on several star systems, but on Coruscant we grow our own variety. It's sweeter and has more body than most."

She managed to meet the senator's eyes and gave him a small smile. "They're wonderful."

"I was told you should have the opportunity to try them."

"Well, give my thanks to whoever suggested that," Rey smiled. "They're truly delightful."

Senator Arbo seemed pleased by her compliment. "Yes, I believe I will."

She glanced around her and noticed that no one else had a tray as colorful as hers. Kylo focused on his singular serving of a ruby red cluster fruit, seemingly oblivious to her glance.

A second course of soup and salad was brought out after the fruit, and Rey enthusiastically tried both. They were not as wonderful as the fruit, but the taste was rich and the texture smooth.

"So let's talk about why you're here," Senator Arbo ventured, giving both Rey and Kylo a hard look. "Do you really think you can take on the Empire and win?"

Beside her, Kylo leveled him with a look of his own. "I do," he admitted. "I can and _will _win this war."

"Coruscant is the largest fleet in the galaxy, and center of all the core worlds. If we support your claim, we _will_ receive retaliation. The Empire will not allow us to defy them so easily. What makes you think I would side with you over our current Emperor?"

Kylo leaned in and spoke in a low voice. "Your citizens are burning the Empire's gallows to the ground," he noted harshly. "The fact that _your _men aren't out there rebuilding it, tells me all I need to know. The people of Coruscant don't support Sidious, and neither do you. If you did, you would be kissing his ass right now, and you most certainly would not be dining with me and my Empress. Give your people what they want. Allow Coruscant to build a new galaxy with us."

Music began to play, soft and slow, and the men around them stood and mingled about. They offered their hands to the women in the room and swept them out onto the painted Coruscant skyline.

Senator Arbo stood as well. "We can talk business again later this evening. For now, enjoy one of Coruscant's best events."

The senator swept away and Kylo stood in his wake. He offered his hand to Rey. "Would you care to dance, my Empress?"

Rey detected the tiniest bit of trepidation in his voice, and she was surprised to find it endearing. She stood and took his hand, allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor.

What followed was not at all the graceful twirl of bodies in the dim lights like the men and women of Coruscant made her believe. To put it quite plainly, Rey couldn't dance. She'd never needed to before.

She gripped Kylo's shoulders like her life depended on it, and stumbled along like a drunken Crolute. She stepped on Kylo's feet four different times within the span of half a minute and nearly dragged him down with her when she tripped. From the corner of her eye she saw blatant stares from several of Coruscant's elite.

"Relax," Kylo instructed her, a wild mirth sparkling in his dark eyes. His lips quirked up in a smirk as he tried to pull her closer.

Rey pushed away. "I can't _relax," _she argued. "Everyone is staring, and I'm just falling all over the place. I'm useless at this dancing nonsense." Even as she said it, Rey tripped over his feet and nearly fell.

Kylo snorted as he kept her upright. "You just need practice."

Rey stepped on one of his boots with her heels, eliciting a grimace. "I don't think all the practice in the galaxy would help me."

"Here," Kylo reached out wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest. She gasped with the contact, and struggled to keep a few inches between them. He frowned. "Don't fight it," he warned. "Just cling to me and let me lead you. I won't let you fall."

_Cling to him? What were they, wanton lovers now? _Rey might have laughed at the absurdity in his choice of words if Kylo didn't take that moment to move, bringing her with him.

He stepped wide, forcing her to keep a tight hold on his shoulders, the distance between them minimizing with their movement. She let him lead, stepping with him, and letting him support her weight when she couldn't move fast enough.

She didn't fall.

Rey felt a smile pull at the corners of her lips as they moved together, with only the slightest awkwardness. She was doing. Rey of Jakku was actually dancing.

She didn't have much time to revel in her newfound skills before the music changed pace and the men and women around the room changed partners. An older man with gray hair, dimples, and a moonstone studded doublet approached and asked Rey to dance.

She looked to Kylo, who nodded.

The next few minutes passed by in slow agony. Rey took small steps, focusing on not stepping on the man's toes or tripping as he babbled on about inane topics like Coruscant's weather or the newest nightclub in the underground district. Rey merely nodded and supplied a few words where necessary. Luckily for her, the man didn't seem to notice her discomfort.

Across the dimly lit room, Kylo danced with an attractive young woman in white lace. She watched just long enough to see the woman tilt her head back in laughter, spilling blond hair over her shoulders as Kylo gave her a tight smile. It was not the easy smiles he gave to Rey, and a part of her felt a strange sense of pride at that. She had only a second to watch before yet another of Coruscant's senators claimed her for a dance.

She danced with half a dozen more, pretending to be interested in their small talk, and giving just enough response to allow them to feel heard. Rey was about to make a break for one of the tables, when Senator Arbo intercepted her and asked for a dance. Rey reluctantly agreed, and allowed him to lead her on the dance floor.

The senator was not as quick on his feet as Kylo, and with some concentration, Rey found that she could keep pace with him and not step on his toes.

"You seemed tense with the Emperor earlier," Senator Arbo noted. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh," Rey breathed. "Yes everything is fine. I just…" she lowered her voice as if it were a secret. "I can't dance."

The senator raised a brow. "Is that so?" he questioned. "You seem to be doing just fine."

Rey was about to inform him that she was not in fact doing _fine_, and she was actually using quite a bit of her concentration just to keep from tripping all over him, but he didn't give her the chance to put her thoughts into words.

"So tell me, Empress Ren," Senator Arbo began. "What sort of man is your husband?"

Rey blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. What sort of man is he when he's not trying to sway me to his cause. Is he a man of his word? Is he kind or cruel? Does he anger with you easily?"

Rey blinked again.

"You need not fear me, your highness," Senator Arbo said gently. "If he's hurt you, you need only say the word and I will take you under my protection."

"_No_!" Rey exclaimed. "He's not…. He wouldn't do that."

"Then he is kind to you?"

Rey let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She felt her lips curve up into a smile. "Yes," she admitted. "Kylo has been nothing but kind to me."

The senator nodded, though she could see a flicker of doubt in his eyes, most likely a product of Kylo's reputation. "Could I trust him operate in Coruscant's best interest if he retakes his throne?"

"Yes," Rey replied automatically. "Once the war is over, you will be placed on the Emperor's council. You will have a say in what happens to the people of Coruscant."

Senator Arbo raised a brow. "So he is not to be a dictator?"

Rey shook her head. "He will be head of the New Order, but the opinions of the council will be taken into consideration before any major decisions are made."

"And there will be much bickering between the members of the council," Senator Arbo noted sourly. "As such tends to happen with any democracy or even partial democracy. Very little truly gets done."

The music changed pace once again, and she felt Kylo's presence before she saw him.

"May I dance with my wife?"

Senator Arbo released her and gave Kylo a slight bow before retreating. Once he was gone, Kylo wrapped his arms around Rey's waist and began to lead her once again. Rey leaned closer to him this time, and let her steps fall in with his.

"Was the senator interrogating you?" he chuckled lightly.

Rey smirked. "He certainly had quite a few questions about you."

"Oh?"

"He me if you would have Coruscant's best interests at heart. He didn't seem too keen on the idea of a council."

She grimaced. "And he saw us dancing… or attempting to dance, and is under the impression that I'm uncomfortable around you. He wanted me to tell him if you'd ever hurt me."

Kylo frowned, working his jaw. "I wouldn't ever - "

"I know," Rey interrupted. "And I told him that, but I don't know if he believes me. In fact, I felt like he didn't believe much of anything I said."

She saw Kylo look off and set his jaw in a tight line. "Then we make him believe."

"How?"

As soon as the question left her lips, Kylo pulled her closer, so close that their chests were touching. Rey's breath left her at the ripple of muscle beneath his doublet as he moved. His touch on her back dropped lower and teased the curve of her rear, emptying all thought from her mind except the feel of his hands on her. The force between them rippled and sparked with excitement, and Rey could feel the rapid pace of her heart in her chest.

They danced together, a unity of crimson and black, graceful and deadly over the Coruscant skyline. The force seemed to take over and guide her, allowing her to move effortlessly in time with Kylo.

He planted one foot solidly on the floor, and turned her with one of his hands. Rey spun easily, the force flowing between them and allowing her to feel what he wanted.

He caught her fingertips with his own just before she spun out of reach. He gave a slight pull on the end of her hand and Rey instinctively spun back to him. When she was close enough, he pulled her to his chest once again and dipped her backwards over his arm, his upper body dipping down with hers.

Their faces were inches apart when he stopped, and the force screamed at Rey to close the gap as her heart nearly stopped.

Kylo did it first.

His lips met hers in a soft kiss that left her breathless and set her lips on fire. The force between them fanned the spark into a flame. Her very blood burned at the touch of his lips and her gut twisted with a need she didn't recognize.

Kylo pulled away from her and lifted her up to a standing position. He blinked, his dark eyes soft. Rey worried her bottom lip between her teeth, not sure of what to say. Kylo's eyes landed on her lips, and for a brief moment Rey thought he might kiss her again. Her heart raced, she couldn't breathe.

He looked away and frowned. Rey's eyes followed in the direction of his glance in time to see Senator Arbo ducking out of the ball through the double doors.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Rey stood in a dark room full of mirrors. Her reflection wore white, and stood out from the darkness surrounding it. She looked small and determined, her hazel eyes bright with novelty. _

_A sound behind her caused her to spin around until she was facing a dozen other mirrors. All of them reflected Rotta the Hutt's likeness. _

_A sudden anger flared through her and Rey reached for her saber staff before she could stop herself, the twin crimson blades flashing brightly in the darkness. She swung her lightsaber, slicing through two mirrors at once. The crumbled in half and fell to the floor, shattering on impact. She swung her blade again, taking out three more mirrors. The Hutt laughed at her failure._

_Rey screamed and let the force flow through her. Mirrors shattered one after one, Rotta's laughter echoing in her ears. She aimed for the last mirror and was surprised when her blade sliced through flesh. The Hutt gave her a look full of surprise before he slid to the floor in pieces, black blood oozing down what was left of his body into a puddle at her feet. Rey turned, unable to look any longer._

_Her reflection in the mirror had changed. She no longer looked like the girl from Jakku. Black robes replaced the white garments. A hood obscured her face, but even with the hood, Rey could see the hollowed out bones beneath her cheeks and the cold glare in her hazel eyes. The crimson glow of her saber staff colored half of her face, while the other was obscured in shadow. _

_Rey's reflection walked toward her and then stepped through the mirror, becoming flesh. Rey scrambled backwards as her reflection followed, raising the saber staff. _

_She tripped, the cold ground seeming to hold her in place. Her reflection raised the crimson blade and sliced downward. _

_Rey screamed._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Kylo waited for her among the daisies. He had sculpted the field perfectly in his mind during his waking hours, pouring so much detail into his surroundings that when he slipped into dreams it felt as real as if he'd been there before. The moon held full beneath the star studded sky, lighting the field of daisies in a pale silver glow. Kylo ran a hand through the waist high grass letting his fingers curl around the tendrils. _

_She should be here with him by now, the nagging voice in his head kept telling him. Her absence was indeed concerning, leaving him with questions he'd rather not think about. Once again he cursed himself for the boldness he'd shown in their last shared dream, and after the kiss he'd given her it shouldn't come as a surprise to him that she would want to block him out._

_Still, his heart was heavy with dreams that would likely never come to fruition._

_He sighed, closing his eyes as a breeze rustled his raven hair. He felt for her through the force, and found her signature as easily as if it were his own. She was asleep, but somehow she was not with him. Kylo frowned. He wrapped his consciousness around hers and his eyes snapped open._

_Fear. _

_He felt it on her in abundance. Wherever Rey was, she was afraid. He felt the fear heighten into panic, and his heart began to race. He wrapped his consciousness around hers once again and pulled. When nothing happened he pulled her consciousness to his harder, willing her to find him in their dreams._

_The bond between them snapped violently, and he lost his footing, falling backwards into the grass. When he righted himself, Rey was gasping for air. Her eyes were wide and she clawed at the grass with open palms. _

"_Rey!" he tried, reaching out for her. He touched her shoulder and she snapped around, her hands swinging at him in self defense. Kylo barely avoided taking a fist to the face. "Rey!" he repeated. "It's me. You're okay."_

_She looked at him then, and he saw recognition light her eyes. She lowered her hands to her side, her lip trembled, and tears spilled down her cheeks. She sniffed and wiped them away with the back of her hand. _

"_Kylo," she croaked. "How did you - "_

"_I just found our bond and pulled," he told her softly. _

_She stared at him wide-eyed for a moment and then blinked. "Okay," she finally said. She looked off at the grass beyond them, saying nothing else. _

"_Where were you?" _

_Rey didn't look at him. "I don't know."_

"_You were afraid," Kylo prodded. "I felt your fear. What did you see?"_

_She pulled her knees up into her chest and let out a long, shaky breath. Her eyes finally met his with trepidation. _

"_Do you ever see Kylo Ren in your dreams?" she asked. _

_He quirked a brow. "What do you mean?"_

"_When you served Snoke and you wore the mask," she frowned. "Does he come for you in your dreams? Do you see all the people you killed?"_

_Understanding dawned on him like sunrise. "Rey…"_

_Tears ran down her cheeks and she turned from him, wiping her eyes furiously with the back of her hand. _

"_You did nothing wrong," he told her with certainty. "They tried to kill us. They almost did. And the slaves, Rey. Because of you they're free now. Rotta's slave trade will falter without him there to run it. They'll play it safe for awhile, and when we take back the throne, we can end it for good. All because of you, Rey."_

"_Who am I to decide who gets to live or die?" Rey whispered. "Even if they were evil, they were still alive. I took their lives from them."_

"_You made the galaxy a better place."_

"_Is that what you tell yourself?" she accused, turning to face him with eyes full of tears. "Are you making the galaxy a better place with every person you strike down in anger?"_

"_Rey -"_

"_Were you making the galaxy a better place when you drove your lightsaber through your own father?" her lips trembled. "Tell me how killing Han made anything better."_

"_Rey, don't."_

"_No," she growled. "You don't get to tell me what I can or can't talk about. I'm your _wife_, Kylo. I have every right to demand an explanation from you."_

_Kylo felt the corner of his mouth tic. "Snoke knew Han Solo was coming for me. He ordered me to kill him."_

"_So you did?" Rey laughed bitterly. "What a great reason to kill your own father."_

"_And what exactly do you think would have happened if I refused?" Kylo growled, suddenly very angry. "I didn't seek Han out. The old fool came for me. He confronted me in the open on a First Order base, where anyone and everyone could see."_

_He shook his head as if the very idea was ludacris to him._

"_If I agreed to go with him, which I would most certainly _not_, Snoke would have captured us before we could even get off base. If I simply told him no and walked away, he would have been captured by someone who had seen him approach me, and Snoke would have seen through any deception I could muster. A different outcome would have meant a fate worse than death for both of us. He gave me no choice."_

_Rey stood from the grass, shaking her head. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she jutted a finger in his direction. Kylo scowled._

"You_!" she hissed. "Don't you _dare _pretend that you're some sort of hero because you killed your own father! You're a monster, even without the mask!"_

_Shame. Anger. Betrayal. Kylo felt as if Rey had taken a knife and drove it into his heart, twisting it just to spite him. All the camaraderie they had built, the trust, the kiss they had shared. All unraveled into pieces, revealing them for who they really were, two enemies in a marriage of common goals and interests. Nothing more._

_His brow furrowed and his jaw set tightly. He stood. "And there she is," he growled. "There's the Rey I'm used to. "Everything has to be black and white for you. Every cause has to be completely noble, or you can't take part in it,"_

_He closed the distance between them until he towered over her. Rey had to look up just to try and keep eye contact with him._

"_But you're one to talk," he continued, his voice low and dripping with vitrol. "You cut my face open and leave me to die on Starkiller. Then you reach out to me through our bond. You beguile me. You touch me. You spin your lies about how you care for me until I believe you, then you leave me to die again when I kill my master for you. I'm sure your Resistance would have called you a _hero _for that one."_

_Tears made a river down her cheeks, and Kylo hated himself even in his rage. _

_Rey wiped her eyes and leveled him with a hard glare. "You're an ass," she whispered. The bond between them stretched in the back of his mind, and Rey dematerialized right before his eyes. She drifted away on the wind, leaving only the bent over grass where she had sat to remind him of her presence._

_Kylo sighed and dropped down to his knees in the grass. "I know," he said softly, but there was no one there to hear him. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rey sat at the window overlooking Coruscant in the guest room where she had been primped for the ball the day before. She'd left their quarters immediately after she ended their shared dream, not wanting to face Kylo anytime soon, and found her way here.

She was tired from a near sleepless night, and she'd spent every tear she possessed. Her spirit was heavy, just like the smog that covered the city skyline. She felt spent and listless.

The lines between good and evil were blurred with Kylo. Sometimes she saw the monster that hunted her down on Takodana, while other times she saw Ben Solo.

Her fingertips traveled to her lips unbidden, the kiss he'd given her still burned into her memory. Rey tried to push the feel of his lips on hers from her mind, and only succeeded in coming up short of breath.

_It's wrong, _she told herself. _Passion leads to the dark side. I'll lose myself._

But maybe she had already. The accusations Kylo had thrown at her…

The door to the room opened and the woman in silks walked in, humming quietly to herself. When she saw Rey, her eyes went wide.

"Oh! Empress Ren! I wasn't expecting you," she smiled softly. "What brings you down here so early?"

Rey managed a small smile of her own in greeting. "Couldn't sleep," she lied.

The woman nodded, and from the knowing look in her eyes Rey could tell she saw right through her excuse. "I'm headed down to the business district," she said instead. "There's a diner there with the best jogun tea on all of Coruscant. Would you care to join me?"

Rey rose a brow, and the woman in silks gave her a soft smile. "If you're worried about security, I can have some of the senator's men accompany us, though I think with the right wardrobe, no one would suspect you aren't from Coruscant."

"No," Rey said immediately. "I would love to."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She'd found a red silk dress that fell below her knees in the room where she'd taken refuge. With some light makeup it was impossible to tell she'd spent the night crying, and with her hair in a half up fashion and coiffed with red stones, she looked like she belonged among Coruscant's elite.

The woman in silks was named Taula, and she told Rey stories of the many years she had spent working for Senator Arbo's family as they took a speeder to the business district.

"His daughter, Jaelyn," Taula laughed. "She's a spirited little thing. Drives the Senator mad, especially since she's become friends with all those idealists. He's constantly getting her out of trouble."

Rey laughed, but she was far more interested in the view. The speeder flew through the sky, zipping in between buildings. It left her breathless and terrified when the speeder would nearly run into one of the buildings, only to barely whiz by with only a few inches to spare. Other speeders flew in front of them, behind them, below them, and even above them. Rey halfway feared one of them would fall out of the sky and land on top of them.

The buildings around them went by in a blur of gray, leaving her disoriented. Just when she had accepted disorientation as her new normal, the speeder dipped down and Rey reached for something to hold onto.

Their descent was fairly quick, and the speeder broke free of the lanes of travel and came to a slow in an area of the city with endless shops and businesses. It was brightly colored compared to the rest of the city, with blues, reds, purples, and neon greens decorating the buildings on the street.

Taula left the speeder, and Rey followed suit, taking a moment to regain her equilibrium after the ride. She followed the older woman down the street and into a diner framed with neon green outer decor.

The inside was quaint, and not at all what Rey expected after the five hundred Republica. Taula sat down at a worn wooden bar. The bar stools were made of wood and upholstered neon green material, and they creaked under her weight. She gestured for Rey to sit on the stool next to her, so she did, ignoring the creak of the old wooden legs.

A friendly looking older man in a grease-stained t-shirt and apron exited the kitchen and grinned.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming," he admitted. "But I'm glad you could make it." His eyes landed on Rey, and he quirked a brow. "Who's this? She looks familiar."

Taula smiled. "This is Empress Ren. She and her husband are here to try and make an alliance with the senator."

The older man gave her a wide grin, his blue eyes lighting up with excitement. "Then there is hope."

"There is."

The man reached under the bar and withdrew two glasses. He poured a bright orange liquid in the bottom of the glasses, and topped them off with a steaming amber liquid. "Jogun tea," he announced as he sat the glasses in front of them. "Best in Coruscant."

Rey lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip. It was possibly the best drink she'd ever had. The flavor was rich with a hint of jogun fruit, the body of the tea pleasing to her palate. "You're not kidding," she grinned after taking a long drink. "It's wonderful."

"You can have a lifetime supply if you can talk some sense into the senator," the man grunted. "We've been holding out, hoping that daughter of his could do it for awhile now - "

"Hush, Mas," Taula chastised the older man. "You don't know where the ears are. Besides, I think Empress Ren has enough pressure on her already. Why don't we let her help with the handouts today. If she wants to, that is."

Rey gave the older woman a sideways glance. "Handouts?"

"Food," she explained. "For the hungry from some of the poorer districts. Once a week, we collect donations from local businesses, and distribute them to those in need. It's a tradition Senator Arbo's wife started many years ago, and after she died Mas and I took over. Would you like to help us this week?"

Rey smiled. "I'd love to."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kylo watched Senator Arbo pace his quarters like a caged animal. He had been pacing for at least ten minutes, and there was no end in sight.

"What are you doing?" Kylo asked, though he knew the senator couldn't hear him. The durasteel wall cut into his back, and he adjusted his position on the iron railing of the balcony.

He was well aware that what he was doing would not be acceptable to most onlookers, but after a near run in with Empire officials in the hallway of five hundred Republica this morning, he had been more than curious as to why they were there, and headed up to the senator's suite no less.

Senator Arbo finally sat down at a desk in his quarters and scribbled something on a notepad before standing once again. He paced around the room a few times, and then left through the door.

Kylo watched for several minutes before he saw the senator again. This time he was in the elevator with his back to Kylo. Senator Arbo descended from his quarters on the top floor all the way down to the lobby. After a few moments, the senator exited the building entirely, where a speeder was waiting for him at the bottom of the steps.

Kylo slid off of the iron railing and went back into the building. He entered the hallway, and quietly found his way to one of the elevators. Once inside with the door shut, he pressed the button for the top floor. A screen lit up on the wall and flashed with the outline of a hand print.

"Verify identity," the elevator chirped.

Kylo frowned, but placed his hand over the outline. A click and whir sounded out, followed by an angry beeping noise.

"Access denied."

His frown turned to a scowl. He looked upwards to see the roof of the elevator had removable tiles and an idea came to him. It was not pleasant, but he thought it just might work. Kylo clicked the button for the floor just below the senator's, but instead of traveling upwards, the elevator descended.

He pressed the button twice more, but the elevator kept moving. It stopped on the main floor and opened to reveal Rey. She was dressed in a red silk dress that hung off her shoulders and hugged her curves suggestively. The neckline dipped dangerously close to her breasts. Kylo gawked for a moment before the sharp pain in his chest reminded him of her words.

_Monster_

He turned from her as she boarded the elevator.

She didn't speak to him as the elevator began to ascend, the buildings beside them falling away as they rose above, but her dress and her absence had him curious.

"Where have you been?" he demanded, refusing to look at her.

"Out," she replied tersely.

"Out where?"

"I went with Taula to pass out food to the impoverished citizens of Coruscant."

He blinked. "Who's Taula?"

"Senator Arbo's aide," Rey snapped. "She's the one who met us downstairs yesterday."

He turned to face her now. "And you went alone? With a woman we barely know?"

"Yes."

She still wouldn't look at him. Kylo began to feel his blood boil. He clenched his jaw and his hands balled into fists at his side.

"Did you learn nothing on Tatooine?" he growled. "We were almost killed, yet you waltz around like it was nothing. If you were to be captured by our enemies you could be used against me, or worse, you could be killed."

Rey rolled her eyes and finally turned to face him as the elevator slowed to a stop. "Well I didn't exactly feel like asking your permission, oh great Emperor Ren," she spat his title like it was poison.

The doors opened. Several of Coruscant's elite watched them with wide eyes. Someone pressed one of the buttons. The doors closed and they began their ascension once again.

"I don't need your protection," Rey continued. "I can take care of myself."

"No," Kylo corrected. "You can't." He placed a palm against the side of the elevator and ran a hand through his raven hair. "We're making allies, but we're also making enemies, Rey. Then there's Sidious to worry about too. He won't be happy when he finds out what we're doing."

"Then we kill him when he comes for us," Rey said flatly. "Isn't that your life's dream anyways?"

He ignored the barb. "You haven't seen him, Rey. You don't know what he's capable of. If you leave my side and he captures you - "

"He won't."

"He will if you keep running off."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to an unfamiliar floor at the top of the building.

"Where are we?" Rey asked.

Kylo reached up and knocked the center tile loose from the elevator's ceiling, revealing the dark shaft above.

"What are you doing?"

"Gathering intel," Kylo answered gruffly as he reached up and gripped the sides of the opening he had created in the ceiling. "Go back to the room. I'll see you later."

He hoisted himself up and into the shaft above. It was dark, but he could see the cables that moved the elevator and above him was an opening in the shaft that had to lead to the next floor up.

"The kriff I will," Rey growled from below. "I'm going with you."

Kylo wrapped his hands around one of the cables and began to climb. He used his knees to keep him from falling as he gripped the cable above him and pulled again and again. Below him he could hear Rey move the ceiling tile back in place, and he sensed her frustration through the force when she began the climb.

The screech of metal on metal assaulted his ears and the elevator dropped out from below him, presumably to pick up more passengers. There was no going back. They were committed.

Kylo let out a grunt as he traveled the last few feet upwards to the opening in the shaft. The distance was too far to simply reach over and grab the edge. He would have to jump.

He climbed up a few more feet so that he was slightly above the opening. Kylo took a deep breath and pushed himself off of the cable and toward the opening.

The half second he was in the air felt like the longest second of his life. When his upper body hit the edge of the opening, he scrambled to pull himself up and over before he fell. When he managed to drag his body over the edge, he slumped over for a moment, allowing his heart to slow and his breath to return to him. When he felt like he had regained his composure he sat up and moved back so Rey could join him.

She held tight to the cable just slightly above him. He saw her inhale sharply before she plunged towards him. He felt his heart stop as she nearly missed.

Kylo gripped her hand tightly in his as she scrambled to pull herself up.

"I regret wearing a dress today," she mumbled as she managed to get her legs beneath her.

The durasteel door at the end of the opening whooshed open, revealing the penthouse beyond. Windows took the place of walls from floor to ceiling. Rugs of expensive threads decorated the floors and golden chandeliers hung from vaulted ceilings. The wooden desk that Kylo had seen sat in the corner, near one of the windows. He made a beeline for the desk.

"Is this Senator Arbo's quarters?" Rey asked from behind him. "Why… Why are we here?"

"I need to know who he is," Kylo answered as he reached for the notepad he had seen the senator writing on earlier. "I need to know if we can trust him."

"And why wouldn't we?"

"Because I saw some of the Empire's officials paying him a visit this morning."

Rey took in a sharp breath. "Do you think - "

"I don't know."

He read the notepad, a puzzling frown pulling at his lips. It simply read _Gone for Jaelyn. Move money to pay informant if you get this before I return._

"Well that's odd," he mumbled. Kylo pulled open the top drawers of the desk and began to rummage through the senator's personal items. He found keys, a pair of glasses, a collection of pens, and more paperwork than he had imagined. He sifted through the labeled folders in Senator Arbo's desk until he found one labeled _Jaelyn_.

Inside was a birth certificate from the Republic City med unit. Several photos of a little girl with dark hair and a contagious smile, grade reports from a private sector school on Coruscant, and lastly a notice from the Empire dated two weeks ago. He read it with interest.

"What's it say?" Rey asked from behind him. "Is Senator Arbo working for Sidious?"

Kylo shook his head. "No," he decided. "But he is in trouble with him. Or more correctly, his daughter, Jaelyn, is in trouble. She was the one who burned the gallows. The Empire has sentenced her to hang for her crimes."

He began to put the paperwork back in its proper place, his mind assessing all possible scenarios.

"Do you think the officials you saw earlier were here looking for Jaelyn?" Rey pondered.

"Maybe. Or he's making a deal with Sidious to spare her life. I'm certain he could overlook one girl burning his gallows if he was handed the galaxy's rightful rulers."

He replaced the rest of the paperwork and closed the drawer of the senator's desk. Rey's eyes were wide with the implications of their predicament.

The elevator dinged, and the door began to open. Kylo reached for Rey and opened the first door he could find. It was a closet full of coats and boots. He pulled her inside and closed the door just in time.

The senator's closet was dark and there wasn't much room for the two of them. Kylo could feel the soft rise and fall of Rey's chest as she inhaled and exhaled. He could feel the warmth from her body against his, and he inhaled the scent of jogun fruit and sunshine that was unmistakably hers. Outside the closet, he could hear Senator Arbo's stern voice, along with a female voice he didn't recognize.

"And I have to come get you so you don't get in more trouble," he was scolding.

"Dad," the girl, who he assumed was Jaelyn, responded. "I can take care of myself. I don't need you to come rescue me all the time."

"Apparently you do."

"I have friends I can stay with, Dad," she argued. "It's cool. The stormtroopers won't find me."

"I assume these are the same friends that encouraged you to burn the Empire's gallows?" the senator questioned angrily. "What great friends they are."

"I did that myself. No one _encouraged _me to do anything."

"I just want to know why, Jaelyn," he demanded. "You're a senator's daughter. You have your whole life ahead of you, and you're a shoe in for my position someday. Why would you throw your life away to make a statement?"

"It's more than that, Dad. I'm taking a stand against tyranny and opression. Coruscant doesn't want the Empire here. Why don't you listen to them?"

"Because I want to live!" the senator nearly shouted. "And I want my people to live too."

"What use is it to be alive if you're not free? Everyone on the street is talking about the Emperor and Empress Ren. They want Coruscant to ally with them and overthrow the Empire. You should listen to them, and you should listen to your people."

"I can make this go away," Senator Arbo said suddenly, his voice carrying an underlying tone of panic. "I can turn them in and the Empire would spare your life. You would be safe."

"Do it and I'll never speak to you again," the girl replied coldly. "I mean it, Dad. It's time you stopped playing it safe and stood up for your people. They want to be free."

"It's complicated, Jaelyn."

"No it's not. You're just scared."

"I'm done talking about this."

"Fine," the girl huffed. "Don't come to me when the people of Coruscant turn on you."

A loud noise filled the room, followed by the sounds of a holonet playing reruns of old shows. Kylo shifted his weight, realizing that they may be there for some time. The seconds stretched into minutes. The minutes stretched into hours. Still, there was no sign of the senator or his daughter leaving.

Rey squirmed against him, letting out a frustrated sign. "_How do we get out of here?" _he heard her voice clearly in his head.

"_We wait for them to leave."_

"_We could be here a long time," _Rey argued.

"_Have you changed your mind?" _Kylo scoffed internally. "_You were so eager to join me on this little adventure earlier."_

"_That was before I knew we were going to be trapped in a closet together for hours."_

"_You can't stand being this close to a monster like me, can you?" _Kylo sneered. "_It must be eating you up inside having to touch me at all."_

The internal monologue between him and Rey went silent for quite some time. Kylo leaned against the coats in the closet, using them as a cushion against the wall to rest his back as he listened to whatever inane show the senator's daughter had found on the holonet.

"_I shouldn't have said that," _Rey finally said. "_I was angry and I wanted to hurt you. I didn't mean it."_

Kylo looked down at her for the first time since they'd found themselves in the closet. Rey looked up at him, her hazel eyes beseeching. Her chestnut hair was mussed and she bit down on her bottom lip.

"_Okay," _Kylo nodded. He could feel Rey visibly relax against him.

They waited for what seemed like days. Eventually, Rey leaned her head against his chest, and he felt her breathing slow. Only when he was fairly certain she was asleep, did he allow her to have one of the most secret pieces of himself.

"_I think about him every day," _Kylo told her through their bond. "_I thought killing Han was necessary at the time, the right decision even, but now it only brings me pain."_

Rey let out a quiet sigh against his chest, but she didn't move or give any indication that she'd heard him.

In the darkness with the senator's holonet droning on in the background, Kylo wondered if he and Rey were destined to repeat his parent's mistakes. He certainly hoped not, but marriage to Rey was proving to be just as difficult as reclaiming his throne.

"Force, give me strength," he mumbled into her hair as the holonet droned on. It was proving to be a very long night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had a plan, and Kylo would not waver. Senator Arbo sat across from Kylo Ren and Rey, surprise written on his features. They had decided to meet in his office, which was decorated quite similar to his penthouse, but held more practical flair. They sat at an oversized wooden desk with chairs that were built for comfort. In the corner of his office, a young woman in a ratty robes with dark hair and petite features watched them with interest. She was dressed casually and flipped half-heartedly through a holobook. Kylo was fairly certain she was Jaelyn.

"So tell me, Emperor Ren," the senator asked skeptically. "Why have you asked to meet with me today? I thought I scheduled our meeting for this weekend."

"We have a proposal that couldn't wait," Rey informed him.

Senator Arbo clapped his hands together and sat back in his chair. "Well then, let's hear this proposal."

"We know about your daughter and the gallows," Kylo said flatly. "We also know about the sentence Sidious has passed for her crimes."

The senator sat up at attention, shock coloring his features for only a moment before disappearing behind a mask of indifference. Behind him, Jaelyn had dropped the pretense of reading and stared at them openly. "Is that so?" he challenged.

Kylo smirked. "There's no reason to get angry, Senator. We want freedom from the Empire's reign just like you do, and in a show of good faith, we're offering you a deal."

Senator Arbo frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "What sort of deal?"

"Coruscant allies itself publicly with our cause. You fight with us in the war to come, and provide us men, ships, and supplies as needed." Kylo leaned forward, lacing his fingers together on the desk. "In return, my Empress and I will take Jaelyn under our protection. She will leave here with us, and should any skirmish arise on Coruscant due to your new loyalties, she will be far from it."

Jaelyn stood and came to stand at her father's side. "Do it, Dad," she encouraged, giving him a hard look. "It's what your people want."

The senator sighed. "Okay," he agreed, extending his hand. "Coruscant supports your claim as Emperor."

Kylo gripped the senator's hand tightly and they shook on their new alliance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rey entered Coruscant's space port with a lighter heart than she'd had since Mandalore. Jaelyn followed her and Kylo, all of her belongings packed in a pair of pillowcases. She'd asked some questions about their journey and where they were headed next, but there was no hesitancy on her part to travel with them.

Rey stopped in her tracks the second she stepped into the port. Q'ira stood there waiting for them, the largest and most beautiful ship Rey had ever seen parked behind her. Next to her were three dark figures bearing wicked looking weapons. They all wore masks, but even without the eye contact, she still felt as though they were stripping her bare with their gaze. She unconsciously found herself putting up mental defenses like she had taught herself to do after she and Kylo had formed their bond.

"Emperor and Empress Ren," Qi'ra greeted them with a smile. "I'm truly happy to see you again, and I've brought you a gift."

She gestured to the ship behind her. "She's our newest destroyer model, beautiful and deadly. This one is yours, but we've built others and have many more to come in the war ahead. You will have the finest fleet in all of the galaxy. And it seems some of your friends have arrived as well."

Q'ira gestured to the strangers in black, who only seemed to intensify their mask covered gazes on Rey. She frowned while Kylo broke out into a wide grin and gave a shout of victory.

The Knights of Ren had arrived.


End file.
